


New Rules

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asuma/Genma implied fistfuck punishment, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Edging, Emotional Hurt, Emotionzzz, Father/Son Incest, Fatherly Love, Implied Incest-y stuffz :D, M/M, Mixed feelings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Shika/Genma flirty cuties, Taunting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con masturbation, farewell sex, father/son bond, hot quickie, kissing with Papa :P, last bonding sesh papa/shikamaru, public boner, somewhat public sex, somewhat public wank-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: Asuma goes on a two-week-long mission, the first-time separation since he and Shikamaru got together. Shikamaru can't stand the shit..a lot of emotions, he's worried about Asuma and his ass is worried about the lack of that something.. Continuing, the plot taking place sometime after Jealous Baby/Autumn fair fic. Is Papa Shikaku going to have to rescue his boy again? ;) Incest throughout, be warned :3.; PICTUREEEZ from chapter 10 onwards...some silly naughty pictureeez..
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 46
Kudos: 67





	1. You'll come to me

About a month ago, Hokage-sama tasked Asuma to put together a team of skilled shinobi and take the position of captain of the said team, accompanying him on a secret S-rank mission. Asuma has been forbidden to talk about it and so has every member of the team. 

Though unable to go into details, Asuma naturally told Shikamaru about the upcoming mission and the two have been having farewell sex ever since. The mission was approximately going to drag out to a minimum of two weeks, the longest the two have ever been apart ever since they got together. 

On the afternoon before the mission, Asuma took the teen to his favorite place, they had a meal and then they went to his place.

Shikamaru was content, lying on the floor, watching his Daddy lighting a cigarette on the sofa. He felt somewhat surrendered to the fact that Asuma simply had no choice, being the captain and all, although, that did not prevent him from overthinking the shit out of all the possible outcomes..feelings of trepidation. _.has it been a lower rank mission, I'd not even think about it, Asuma is a skilled powerful shinobi, but S-rank.._. His panicked thoughts got interrupted by that deep sexy voice from across the living room.

“Are you coming to me or am I bringing you here?”..the older male smiled at the teen, watching that fine lean body splayed on the carpet, stretching like a cat. _.always liked you all in black.._ the sensei thought to himself, blowing smoke through his nose, so cool and collected..probably because he had to be. 

He didn't want to even be smelling of any kind of doubt to the teen, he knew Shika wouldn't be able to take it..not only the separation, but any kind of threat..the boy was too attached by now.. _and that is why you don't get with anyone being a shinobi..you’ll only end up hurting them if you happen to fuck up.._ but, that hardly mattered now, he had to deal with the situation they were in, and so he had to be perfectly in charge of his emotions. Like a lion in the jungle, no doubts, although, this lion had a lot on his mind regarding his precious cub. 

“Nah..I’m fine..”, the teen replied in a usual lazy tone, trying his utmost bestest not to sound sad or worried..he knew Asuma had all kinds of other stuff on his mind and didn’t need the extra weight. Being a captain himself on lower rank missions in the past, Shikamaru was well-aware of all the conglomeration of logistics that went into planning a successful mission. In fact, he wondered whether Asuma wasn't better off doing all that rather than hanging out with him all day, but the other side to him, the needy selfish baby seemed to always require Asuma to make it through the day. Shikamaru was so grateful for this afternoon, _just a few more moments..._ taking everything the sensei gave. 

“Yeah..you’re **fine** alright, kid..that’s why I want you right here”, Asuma said in a flirty tone, pointing at his lap, trying to set the mood. 

“M-mm”, Shikamaru shook his head, smiling provocatively at his sensei, denying the older man what he asked for as he laid his head on the carpet squinting at Asuma.

“Oh, you’ll come to me...soon...got something you want..”, the sensei squinted back at the teen as he ran his big palm across his groin, highlighting the silhouette of his large manhood. 

The teen swallowed, watching the show..indeed, Daddy had all that cake he wanted, but for now..he couldn't help wanting to just be in his presence...the man he loved so madly..the only one..leaving him for _so freaking long_ ...he wanted to observe Asuma..remember his facial structure, his sharp handsome features..the hot tanned skin always so tepid to the touch, burning with the inner fire..when he got close enough, he could almost feel it...and then, those damn cheekbones and that wide jaw..those soft lips more terracotta than rose-red..his crazy hot beard and his neck..even his neck was muscular.. _Jesus, what a beast_..and then..whatever was under that tight navy blue turtle-neck...

He didn't want to touch, he just needed some time to memorize all this, for when he's wrecked down in the deepest gutter on the bathroom tiles, his mind crying and his heart all broken, all alone in the whole world, some days after tonight, at least then, he will have the memorized version of Asuma. He needed to swap the IQ for a temporary photographic memory.. memorize his Daddy layer by layer, his essence..just to get through the next two weeks... _two weeks minimum...my fucking God..I ca-_

“Well,...as you know, I’ll be leaving for that mission, first thing in the morning, I trust, that while I’m gone, you’ll behave,” Asuma said with a faint smile, yet his eyes were deadly serious. 

“Ye-yeah, just..come back in one piece…”. _.please...don't go...I love you…._ the teen knew better than to blurt that emotional stuff out like a scalding hot tea water.. _no_ .. _Asuma needs him strong.._ at least on the surface. 

“I think, I should go...you need to be well-rested for tomorrow and..all that..”, the teen was tearing himself away from the scene almost surprised by his own line. 

“What, not even a hug?” Asuma stood up, giving a surprised smile almost having to chase after the teen who’s already put on his shoes.

Shikamaru stood up facing his sensei. The height difference was somewhat cute in a way, Shikamaru’s face always in Asuma’s chest, the older man had to lean down, tipping the teen’s chin up, giving a bittersweet kiss. Asuma exhaled as their lips melted into each other, he parted his just to press his tongue onto the firm no-go zone Shika has created. Asuma pulled away to see what’s up.

“Damn kid, gonna make your sensei beg?'' Asuma smirked only to be softly pushed away. 

“I don’t feel like goodbyes, so...I’ll see you when you get back..good night.”, the teen turned on his heel and down the stairs, he went. 

Asuma furrowed his brows, licking his lips, missing the taste of the teen already. He kinda wanted to have one last ride deep inside his baby, stretch Shika real nice and-..before the two weeks of wanking in the bushes start, that is. 

He already knew there wasn't going to be any of the legendary fuckfests with him and the boys partaking, not after all that jealousy crap he had to put up with last time, and not only that, he would never do that to the kid, he was too loyal to fuck around. 

Shikamaru needed that long walk through the center. He needed to make his way through the heaps of men and women..rushing home to make it in time for rest. Rushing to their loved ones while he was rushing away from his. So irrational, yet the act of control was the only way he could pretend he knows what he’s doing. _All these people...they can’t wait to see their lovers, while he can’t seem to make this wait._

He needed to turn off for a minute..turn off all that explosive shit building inside him.... _caution explosive materials inside, activated by mere minutes of loneliness, for further handling, retain your lover..._ Shikamaru amused himself with a little impromptu stand-up, just him in the audience and also, him on the stage, as he made his way home bypassing the usual sights. The corner shops, grills, street-food trolleys, cinema where he and Asuma would go sit at the very back and steal some very risqué touches in the darkness, under the genre of the cinematheque romancing. 

The sun was almost down and the blood orange hues in the skies were so dreamy. _Yes, make this into one long dream, like a sweet lemonade..I will swim in it and drink it simultaneously and when I wake up, Asuma is there, holding me and I'm no longer crazy._

**Crazy** , is what he felt like, obsessing over Asuma when he hasn't even left Konoha yet. _What fool, can you just keep your shit together for two measly weeks? How are you a shinobi with nerves this wrecked? What would people think of my leadership skills knowing just how damn easy I crumble..dumb idiot._..Shikamaru continued berating himself, only to be interrupted by a buzz in his side pocket. 

*** _BzzzBzzz*_**

(message from Asuma)

{I could still come by and pick you up..ain't that late;)}

Shikamaru decided he needed to get home and collect himself before replying to that. 

_Nothing more...nothing more he wanted, than to be put in the back of Asuma’s sports car and taken back to his Daddy’s..maybe watch a movie and cuddle up..maybe he’ll look up and Asuma’s soft lips will already be there, taking him hostage..making out for long minutes until he’s leaking, underwear soaked with precum.. “Hmm..that’s how Daddy likes it, baby”..._ Asuma’s hot dirty talk echoed, paired with a vision of the sensei grabbing at the moist boxers and what’s underneath them.. _mmm..he always gives me such a wet-_

**_!Dammit-no!_ ** ..the teen stopped walking abruptly, he felt himself get hard at the thoughts. His newborn erection entered the world faster than Chouji downing a pack of crisps. Much to his terror, though he was far from the center, he was still in a semi-public area just a few minutes from his home. The ferocious blush stained his cheeks as he dashed for his decency. Never has he ever had to run with a dick that hard. _Who knew running with a hard-on was so..difficult?_

“ahh..haah”, Shikamaru busted inside his room, panting hard, he hasn’t been made to run this fast since Asuma found him slacking the training last week...slamming the door behind him, he walked towards his bed, throwing his phone on the bouncy mattress. 

The teen took a minute to consider his options. _Let Asuma pick him up and have one last night together, or..be strong and..oh what the hell, how was he strong when it came to Asuma? However, the point is..if I come back to him, I will only get all into it again and it’ll be that much harder having to see him off in the morning. It’s for the best._

**_*BzzzBzzz*_ **

{Are you home yet? don't make me worry kid..}

{Yeah im home}

{what are you up to?}

{just gonna have dinner..chat later}

{ok..}

Asuma felt a bit uneasy about the cold undertone, on the top of that it was 7 pm and their chances of the last hot ride were slimmer than his will to keep awake..his own need slowly fading as the night approached, the man took the clue and went to shower instead. Hot stream water jumping off his muscular body, Asuma reached for his member, a few slow strokes, his mind was elsewhere and there was very little cooperation in the lower department. 

Just like it would, his brain took over with all the behind-the-scenes planning for the mission and the overall happenings for the next two weeks...and maybe even a bit of anxiety, though he always looked forward to the new adventure, missions gave him the freedom and possibility to travel places he’d never visit otherwise, _but...._

It wasn’t like he didn’t feel the pressure to survive, yea sure, he liked himself enough to want to stay alive, he never went in feeling invincible or disregarding the respect towards death, but with the teen making a neat little swing out of his heartstrings, swinging away with every heartbeat, he was rather hard-pressed to deliver himself _“back in one piece”_ again. 

On the other side of Konoha, the dinner was just a little white lie, the teen already told Yoshino he wasn’t hungry and that he was gonna go to bed feeling a bit weary, gaining him the privacy to conduct his own little ride. 

_Alright, let’s get to it..this should be easy..I’ll just do what Asuma always does to me..just..imitate the movements and..yea I got this.._ Shikamaru braved himself, taking out a silicone dildo out of his bedside drawer, _lube...right..and..condom..._ he didn't like the idea of putting it in without the condom, it felt strangely unsanitary for some reason..the condom made it somewhat closer to the real thing, at least in his head.. _wait, am I meant to like..warm it-..microwave this? Oh sure, you fucking idiot, microwave the dildo..won’t you queue up with that Miso soup Papa, this microwave is taken..oh, you know, just heating up my dildo so I can pretend it’s my sensei’s cock..just casual-Shut up!!-_ the teen got fed up of his own debilitating thoughts.

He removed his trousers and pulled on his hard-on through the boxers. 

“So fucking hm-ahh..”, he reminded himself to keep quiet, that whimper might have been only to himself, but Papa was like a damn hunting owl in the night, that enhanced hearing through four walls.. _do all fathers become this way when they have a teenage kid?_..Who needs Byakugan when you can just stalk your son like a jackal stalking the stars, sneaking in the moonlight, paying tribute to the goddess, the Luna, hunting the prey, listening closely for the smallest movement of the little mouse..

Basically, the house was a whenever-you-can kind of situation, where Papa’s stealth knew no rival and taking his singular victim by surprise was an adrenaline sport for the older Nara, or so it seemed to the teen, that Papa took some kind of pleasure in having him under his thumb _, under control maybe?_..

Lack of privacy you might call it, but Shikamaru couldn’t help but get a rush off of it..when he’d be touching himself, hearing Papa’s steps reaching towards his room, a game of mouse and cat..he’d have a couple of seconds to finish or else..so, if he was to fuck himself with a dildo in his own room, Shika ran a risk of getting belted or at least grounded for it. Nothing escaped Papa in his house. 

_You obey while under my roof, boy_ ..Shikamaru heard the well-hated rule echo, though Shikaku didn’t force him to do chores nor denied him much, he expected..sometimes demanded discipline and obedience...something the teen under duress of hormones and in rebellious phase found hard to keep up with..discipline meant not sleeping till noon and obedience?.. _hm..Papa_ ..Shikamaru had a very arousing vivid flashback of one of his hot punishments...being edged by Papa until he cried for release.. _damn..not now..I’m already so..._

The teen wasn’t quite sure whether exploring his sexuality and moaning all hot into his pillow with a purple jelly silicone penis sticking out of his teenage ass would still be considered part of the maturing process by his parents. 

He slid down his damn boxers.. _Troublesome.._ . _Parents can mind their own business, I’m sure they can imagine what goes on in a teenage boy’s room..fuck it,_ he needed this.

The wetness down there was warmish, made him lick his lips. _.And who was he to judge what his body needed? Besides..it’s not like Papa doesn’t know what goes on when I’m at Asuma’s..but...just because he knows..does that mean he’d be lenient to this?_

He used his foot to get the black elastic cotton boxers off of his other leg and kicked them flying somewhere across the room. He knelt on the bed and let his chest fall onto the softness of his bed.. _aahh..I could just sleep instead, but..my mind won’t accept anything less than at least one load.._

The show went on, indeed..somehow, Shikamaru managed to stretch himself enough to attempt the dildo. _Okay..this..here..._ he reached from behind, still laid on his belly, arching his ass, imagination running the show, pretending Asuma was just about to put it in..He pressed the cold life-less condom wrapped dildo with the slimy lubed up tip between his cheeks.. _ughh..this feels_ . _..nothing like the real thing..fuck..I knew the microwave wasn’t a dumb idea..too late._ .he pressed the tip inside grunting a bit at the unwelcome sensation. _.this feels like shit..do I even bother going on?..maybe if I sat on it._ .Shikamaru positioned himself over the life-lacking substitute and slowly applied his bodyweight- “A..ahhh...n-...can’t.” His tight ass was no game. _This is bullshit..how the hell does Asuma do it so easy and I can't?_ “FUCK!” He threw the dildo from under his ass, across the room hitting the wall. The jelly-like silicone material jiggled mid-air and plopped on the ground.

Shikamaru punched a pillow, enraged and dissatisfied..forgetting the physicalities were a mere percentage of the deed, a chore really when it came down to it..the real act of sex was up there..it was his confused mind that needed pleasing..the mind that took him there, the same mind that took him home..away from Asuma and his dirty talk..those warm thick fingers..his tanned skin..the sounds of their bodies..his hot groaning and the familiar scents..aromas of his home..oils and incense..thoughts and words..whispers and moans. _.what was he thinking? he couldn’t fuck himself..he couldn’t do it for two..he needed his Daddy to get there_ ..desperate, the teen forced himself to sleep feeling all unfulfilled and feverish but determined, for he already had a plan in motion..few hundred steps ahead in any situation, but if the genius applied himself at the academy the way he did when chasing the **‘D’** he’d be jonin already, maybe even a damn Hokage.


	2. Last me two weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru gets what he wants..almost always. He rushes to Asuma on the morning of his departure, wanting one last time. Hot quick sexy timez :D

_The way he looks..so fucking cool...the way he had to have his sexy beard done.._

_5.00 AM, morning of Asuma’s departure. Have I ever got up this early?...his team will meet him in his office and they will set off at 6 o’clock. That gives me one hour to prepare myself and catch Asuma before they get there. Enough time to get back before parents wake up. This can work._

Waking up every day with one feeling. That needy mattress humping was so eight months ago. Shikamaru came a long way from that innocent crush on his sensei, and all that occupied his morning mind nowadays was the idea of the future. Will they ever get a place together just so he can embrace his Daddy first thing, like the rings around the planets gravitating and..maybe poke his morning wood into Asuma’s ass for a change. Shikamaru snorted, amused with the idea, knowing the sensei would flip him over right quick and did the poking instead. 

He looked to his side table, sighing. Piles of books, physics, psychology, mathematical theories, eternal calculations, measuring of the seams, the reality fabric, man-made fabrications, ideas becoming the truth, the world was just a big scheme, a colossal chessboard waiting to be played out in the best tactic, play that strategy and you might end up a winner, yes, sure Shikamaru was still just a seventeen years old kid, but soon, he was going to have to pick his set of moves and put things in motion. 

Just who does he want to become? and who does he want around him to witness his life victories?... Big questions surrounded by that heavy mist again. The teen shifted in his warm bed, feeling his swollen member again. Just because he was in a relationship it didn't mean he was any less horny and after last night....so, who cares about other dimensions and the wonders of the Cosmos when your Daddy this sexy?..Shika just wanted to ride Asuma and forget the philosophy of existence..Forget what's above and below..

Above? That would be Asuma’s sexy beast-built body and below? There's heaven in the making. That’s all Shikamaru needed to comprehend at this moment, his moves?.. _Fingers deep inside yourself; get dressed; don’t forget the lube; run to Daddy._

The teen squirted some lube on his fingers from the side table drawer and started on the preparations. Once he got dressed he tried to settle into his clothes, the lube all in there was making him a bit irritated, probably since his brain usually connected that to the hot shit.. _.fuck I need to get laid..now..._ Shikamaru was running hot, he took a deep breath looking out of his window, it seemed like he was on a mission today not Asuma..the morning mist was setting and the first sun-rays were beginning to pierce the crystal droplets. He noticed something on the edge of the window, narrowing his eyes, he leaned in. 

_A black ladybird with red spots..They always seem to come out in Autumn. The black one’s though..they always look so threatening, kind of scary..like a dark version of the vibrant cute red ones that every kid knows how to draw..I only like the red ones...and the yellow ones?..I don’t care for the yellow ones.._ Shikamaru amused himself with a childish comparison he thought of. _.If Papa is the black ladybird to me...then Asuma is my red one..I only like the red ones..that makes the yellow ones, the people I should be dating..yellow ladybirds...I only like the red ones…._

5.20 AM, time to get going. The teen ran through the city, his house being quite a trek from the Konoha headquarters and Asuma’s office within them, he had to hurry, jumping the roofs, just a morning parkour session really..just make it in time for some dick.

Shikamaru got on the small balconette outside Asuma’s office window. He checked the inside, his sensei sat at the office desk, smoking a cig, watching over maps, the teen stayed still for a minute, the window was slightly open- 

“Coming in?” Asuma mumbled with a cigarette on his lips, never looking away from the maps. Shikamaru smiled forcing the window to open and getting in. 

“Hi.” 

Asuma folded his map on the table, taking his cig out, smoke out of his nose. 

“What’s up, kid? I thought, you’re seeing me when I return.”, Asuma sounded a bit bitter. He let Shikamaru do as he pleases, even if it meant not being able to say goodbye to his baby, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t affected by the teen’s mind-changing and mood-swinging. 

Shikamaru caught on, “Sorry about last night..I just..didn’t want to get all emotional..I knew you didn't need to hear any of it, so I went.”

Asuma gave a long sigh. “Get in here”, the sensei pushed himself away from the desk so that the teen could get in his lap. 

The teen got into his Daddy’s lap, straight in for the win, locking lips with Asuma, the smoke-break was over so quick, the sensei barely made it to the ashtray. Asuma ran his palm across Shikamaru’s thigh- 

“What’s in your pocket?”, too small for a drink..too big for anything of sense..

“Um..something..heh”, Shikamaru tried to be cute, but Asuma reached right in, pulling a bottle of lube. 

“No.”

“A-”

“Forget it kid, you’re not all there, are ya? I’m about to leave for a very serious mission, Shikamaru, get real..”, Shikamaru was a bit thrown off by the serious tone..of course, Asuma was very serious when in it, but they still had a few minutes. 

“Please..Asu-please, I thought, I could..please..am I not your boy, Daddy?”

. _.what the fuck, Shika?..Nice_..Asuma smirked at that hot little question, he rarely heard the teen talk that talk.

“I guess you're here for one thing and one thing only, huh?”, breathy kisses on the sensei neck as he felt himself slipping, with a sharp frustrated exhale he almost angrily gripped Shika’s hips, making him stop. 

The teen’s face was all hopeful and emotional. _.damn, kid you really look like in need here._.Asuma pressed those small hips deeper in his lap, licking his bottom lip as if trying to figure out his next step.

He shook his head, “Are we nuts here? I mean look at us..I’m about to meet my team and head out and you're practically riding me, who cares if I cum into my underwear, right? It's only 30 km to our checkpoint, I'll walk it out..and how about you? Lube in pocket sneaking into my office through the window-”

“I don’t know..okay?..all I know...uhm-”, the boy felt the hot wave again. _.Asuma..Asuma..fuck..get me out of this hot hell...fuck-_.. “All I know is that I love you and...I mean if-” Asuma looked to the side, making the teen stop reaching for his goal. This was so not what the captain needed..or was it?..A responsible adult vs his raging hard cock..

“I think we should..look, Shika..don’t...ehm..don't take this the wrong way, but I wasn't expecting you..I mean..I’m happy to see you, I really missed you last night, but my mind is already elsewhere..I'm already on the mission and-”

“I..it's..fine..I understand”..the teen was deader than ever, all that effort, he came for nothing. _.my cock..my god._ .he took a deep breath and forced out even deeper exhale trying to get off of Asuma..but _damn_..he needed that hot dick inside him..

“It's just that I...I thought I could do without you..I..tried at home and-”

“Wait-wait..back it up kid..what?..You tried at home?”

“Yeah..with a...with the toy..”

“Ohoh?”, Asuma crossed his arms, a surprised smile, though his expression..he looked a bit miffed by that little initiative. Seems like Daddy doesn't like it when his baby tries things without him.

“Oh, this is gonna be good”..Asuma was grinning now, ready to grill the teen, seemed like his torn mood was shooed away by the obvious tone of failure and the teen's misery.

“C’mon, I need to hear this, spill it” The sensei was gazing at his student all hungry for more.

“Yea whatever old man, it's not like you gonna help me, so just-”

“Did you come?”

Shikamaru scoffed looking to the side, his small sharp nose twisting to the side and thus admitting to his defeat.

“No..didn't make it past the tip. I couldn’t. I don't know..it was so bad..like..I did everything you do and..I was so annoyed..I had to go to sleep like that, you know?..I hope you are appreciating the lengths here.” The teen smirked, trying for comic relief.

“Oh, your lengths, yea? I had to go to sleep like that just like you since you wanted to be all grown up about it.” Shikamaru huffed at that comment.

“Yea, yea, my fault..not like you put up a fight, so I had to come up with this instead- and don't act like it's not working, I can so feel you, sensei”, the teen cocked a brow, small back thrust on that hard-on bellow him and a seductive small smirk to go with it.

Asuma chuckled, “Cheeky...by the way, I can absolutely appreciate it when someone climbs up my office with a pocketful of lube”, Asuma mocked the teen running his palms across his athletic toned frame. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he felt more coming. Asuma was such a hot tyrant when it came to taking the piss, reveling in it, out of the two he always won their little witty exchanges, a long-running champion of their flirty banter. 

“You’re such a damn bully”.. _.yea..sexy hot bully that will mock you and beat you with his charm and disses and then fucks your ass just to put a ribbon on it._ . _I want you so fucking much.._

“Aww, you're so cute, aren't you, Shika-chan?” Asuma was sarcastic, but also not so much, Shika was indeed too cute to the sensei. _.can’t believe I missed it..Shika and his toy..hmm..I might be confiscating that one.._

Pinching Shikamaru's cheek, Asuma smiled narrowing his eyes, deepening that sex-charged gaze, while the teen pulled a very annoyed expression, lips pursing, brows having a swift hi-hello.

“You just need your sensei’s special touch, don't you, little baby?” Asuma carried on, so evil, even his voice echoed the delight and the dancing pleasure he got off that, totally loving that Shika couldn’t cum without him.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. He didn't need to answer that. They both knew he was as desperate as a crack whore..Asuma being the dopest crack, of course, medical-grade in fact. Nope, nothing crazy about that comparison, the two were just like addicts, that withdrawal about to hit them hard. It was quite clear who’s up for that one last hit just like any last hit before going cold-turkey, borrowing time and pleasure from the future. 

“We don't really need to decide if this is wrong right now, do we?”, the teen commented on Asuma’s indecisiveness from earlier. 

Asuma was already in those pants, hypnotized, fingers taking out that beautiful cock of his teen student, “No..no..of course not, no rush here”...he almost panted out the sarcastic words, knowing damn well, his men were probably well on their way. 

Not even paying attention to what he was saying.. “Oh...Shika..”, once the sensei sighted the rosy pink wet tip, a small almost translucent white droplet forming at that cute little hole, he couldn't hold himself..something about the teen being so hard and wet for him, made Asuma wild.

“Lemme just..”, Asuma scribbled an almost unreadable note, “back in five”, it read, taking the teen to that small cabinet room adjacent to his office. Shikamaru has never been there. It had an old grande table and small library, orange almost red brothel-like wall light in the corner and a.. _sink? Was this a room for everything?_..

Asuma stood the boy up, making sure he locked the door as he heard the men approach his office from down the corridor and then..a loud **_*KNOCK-KNOCK*_ **

Asuma gave Shikamaru a god-of-destruction stare, “You gonna be quiet, kid”..Shikamaru nodded excitedly, only to be bent over the table, pants halfway down, Asuma put his fingers in just to make sure.. 

“A-”

“Shush..yeah..that'll do..”, he whipped his cock out and right inside- 

“Aa-AA-”, that sexy soft moan made it out. 

“Damn it, Shikamaru!”..Asuma smacked the teen’s ass and it made his outburst even more comical. _Come to think of it, Asuma almost sounded like when Papa is annoyed._.the teen made a little link there..

“Sorry..sorry-I can’t help it”, he tried hard not to let Asuma see him laugh.

Asuma shook his head at the teen, “Let me then..won’t press too hard, just need you quiet, baby”...Asuma pressed his palm on that horny mouth as he started thrusting. 

Short hot thrusts, so needy, both of them really wanted this.

“Oh fuck, yea”, “Mmm-mm”, “Baby..yea...fuck-ah.” Asuma was chasing yesterday’s needs and Shikamaru was just trying not to break into thousand crystalized pieces of his edged self.

If papa had a solid game in the department then Asuma was on par, this shit was celestial..That hard thick snake sliding in and out of his lubed perky ass, never really coming out fully, keeping that hole stretched, making it take it all, millions of stars in his vision and the starlight was so bright it shone through his eyes via his dripping fucked asshole. 

All the way from Asuma’s comet-dick crushing hard on the planet Sweet Spot, leaving a meteor crater in his mind..nothing left, so blank all he could do was try and gain some awareness of his body. 

Asuma’s whisper groans and growls weren’t that much quieter, they both heard the men come curiously into his office after they weren’t let in by their captain, contemplating Asuma’s whereabouts.

The sensei sped up, harsher thrusts, as if the idea of someone possibly finding them out gave him the rush..the public sex kind of rush..the teen was whimpering and moaning so much. _.so fucking good_..

Asuma didn't even use the lube so that little amount that was already there from the morning was just right to provide better friction.

“Fuck...fuck...Shika..ah..yeah-”, the old table was wiggling and creaking to the short hard thrusts, Shikamaru held onto the edge of the mahogany wood, almost crying now, his muffled moans became sobs and he was practically weeping..so fucking erotic.

“Aghh, fuck you’re so hot around my cock, babe”..“Hm-mhh”..Asuma was so near, he couldn’t even last his usual overly long round..”Ye..yeah..fuck”..he was breathing so ragged it almost felt like he was the one in need here.

Those fast hits on the tip of his blazing hot cock, that tugging on his length, Shika's tight walls, the teen clenching down onto him- 

“Ahhhh..mm-fuck yeah...oh, man..fuck..”, the older man came inside the teen breathing heavily, body relaxing over Shikamaru who shivered with sharp inhale, feeling that familiar warm spill.

Asuma took himself out, his softening cock followed by an unusually large load, “That’s last night for you, kid”, Asuma chuckled at the flow trailing down Shika's cute balls and shaky inner thighs.

He straight away took hold of Shikamaru’s hard member, “You need to stay quiet, ok, Shika?, the teen nodded obediently, all mellow, waiting for his prize, placing his hand over his mouth as the sensei started wanking him. “Good boy..”, those strong experienced hands, such sexy grip..those perfect moves of the sensei’s wrist, just catching the head and giving the right friction, not too loose not too hard, he's done this so many times to Shikamaru he knew exactly how to get the boy off in under a minute.

His bangle was sliding, jumping up and down his wrist as he milked the teen, “Oh yeah, you like that don’t you..” Shikamaru was now holding his mouth with both his hands almost looking like he was being tortured, whimpering like a little bitch, totally unaware of how hot that sounded to Asuma, the man rode the back of Shika’s leg. Those out of control cut-off moans, he was dominated hard, but only with intense pleasure, “You're such a Daddy’s little slut aren't you, Shika?” Shikamaru ground his hips at that, Asuma smirked continuing, “Did Daddy fuck that boy pussy well, yea?”, “M-mm mh-aa!”, “Oh yeah, baby, I know.”

Shika released his mouth to catch his breath, face all red, brain almost reaching vegetative state by now, but Asuma took over swiftly, muffling those sex noises.

“Coming here, all stretched”, Asuma sped up with the strokes, nearing the big finish, he could feel it, the two of them knew each other's kinks by now… “Mm-uhnnn-mm-”, Shikamaru was fucking himself into he grip. “Yeah..so pathetic how hot and down you are for your sensei, huh, Nara?” “AA-ah!” Shikamaru tore off Asuma’s palm or he'd bite into it, he felt himself come. Asuma chuckled at that, stroking the boy still, though the sensei would prefer the bite over being heard by his team, that surname call did it. Seemed like the dom in Asuma came out just for a moment there, the ‘Master’ knew just how to top it off.

Asuma stayed still for a few moments, keeping his warm light grip on Shika’s soft cock. He waited for the teen to regain himself, then went and washed his hands, getting himself in a presentable state again. 

“Okay Shika..this is it..I really must go now.” Shikamaru looked down, still spread on the table.

“Come on kid, just two weeks..it's nothing”, Asuma came over and stroked the dark shiny hair.

“I’ll call you whenever I can..or at least drop a message..but you know how the signal is out there..it could be days..”

“I know..”

“Okay.” Asuma leaned in kissing the already-aching teen, this time, Shikamaru took in that hot tongue almost too eagerly. Once they broke off, Asuma took the boy's face in both hands, “I love you..if you're good, I'll bring you something.”

“Just bring you.”

“Yes, Shika-sama”, Asuma smirked when the teen stuck out his tongue, so not in the mood for jokes.. _.miss you already..._

“Wait for us to leave, okay?”

“Not dumb..”

“I know, smarty..bye kiddo..love you.”, The older man smiled and shoulder-rammed the barricaded stuck door at the end of the strange room, leaving Shikamaru to put himself together. 

The room was like it happened to be transferred from another era, yet at this time. Shikamaru became aware of the strange draft coming from behind the.. _wall? Wait, does this continue beyond this wall?_

It seemed like the room or the office was walled in at some point. Nothing in it looked modern nor dated, just a lot of things..as if stuck in some time point, like some shrine of memories. 

He got off the table, wiping the semen off himself, walking towards the office door, leaned into the locked door...Asuma just got there, the men were cheery and chatty..

 _Ugh, this seems like it'll take a while..._

He walked further into the dark corner snapping on another wall light. The same cabaret light. An old sofa, dusty and discolored fabric. He pulled on the fabric hook taking it apart, just about to crush on it when-

 _Eh..gross..this does not look like coffee spills..has Asuma been fucking those guys in here before..?_

He noticed a faded photograph framed on the tasteless wallpaper, it looked faded from the sun, but there were no windows in the small dungeon-like room. _The treaty_ ..it depicted. _.the first Hokage and..Uchiha..Madara...wait..is this..was this ever the 1st’s office? Why would they border it up like this leaving just this small corner?.._ Shikamaru’s legs couldn't be bothered anymore and he sat down on the questionably stained couch, grabbing a book from the glass cabinets, the same dark mahogany wood. 

Something about understanding the warrior of peace. _.Warrior of peace?..fighting for peace?..who wrote this stuff?.._ it was handwritten in ink, a thick leather-bound diary _or._..Shikamaru waited for the door slam and for the noise to be carried down the corridor before turning off the old wall lights and returning home. 

On his way to the shower he passed Papa, preparing breakfast for his wife, the older Nara smirked at him giving a quick scan.

"Morning exercise?”..

“Hm.”..Shikamaru just smiled to himself running up the stairs. His needy ass satisfied..for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if my biggest fanz :D (jk I know I don't have any mehee :D), saw that little tribute to the 'Let me help' fanfic. ..Keep checkin, more chapters coming :P


	3. Papa's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru returns home after saying goodbye to Asuma, feeling the creeping of sadness and also feeling his papa's love.

Shikaku **lived** before his baby was born. He lived..a lot..one of those men who got around with his mates and they lived through a lot of crazy amazing shit, so by the time he was ready to settle down and all that, he's already got his fill.

He was there when he made love to Yoshino, his femme fatale that has him by his balls..then and forever...he was there, patiently waiting those nine precious months for his heir..his blood...his pride. He was there when his little boy grew and just like that he was there when Shikamaru felt old enough to have love on his own.

It made no difference what was happening around him. He was and always will be there when his baby boy comes back home to him to rest his mind, put it all on Papa..tell him all about it. 

Just like it made no difference to the man, whether his son ran around with his lover, because, somehow, someway he always gravitated to his Papa. When things were bad or when they were great, he still needed his Papa to back all that shit up.

Shikaku was somewhat immune to all that momentum of how things moved. Lives colliding..merging and crystallizing in a continuous merciless time-lapse, his teenage son swirling in the dreamy void chasing after his older lover, Shikaku had the upper hand.

He’s always been The Observer….if Shikamaru fancied himself the big observer of the life around him and the people in it, then Papa was of course the god above him..his creator..it made sense. Was it strange that his son fancied older men rather than his peers?...who’s to say..Shikaku was pleased that his son got to experience what true love meant.

He was happy he got to experience these things with someone and it didn't bother him at all, that Asuma took much of their time and made Shikamaru his. Their love was not even close to the bond between him and his boy...it was a completely different genus, there was no point of even mentioning the two in the same sentence.

_Asuma could well continue being a good man to his son, Shikaku was only pleased at the beautiful love the two cultivated and he felt at ease that his baby boy was always taken care of. The truth being, Asuma was a decent man, worthy of his son’s genius mind..his feminine beauty hiding beyond the boyish exterior, androgynous allure, and delicate features._

_All that was good….good and well….but his son was….his……..forever…...his……..._

Shikaku finished off the breakfast prep, Yoshino was still asleep, so he decided to get Shika down.. _surely he’ll have an appetite after all that morning activity_...The older Nara blew air through his nose, amused at his son.

He got all the way through the sun-soaked manor, up the stairs, and to the room. Shikamaru was just after a shower, spread on the bed, just a short handtowel guarding his decency, a bit too low to leave anything to the imagination. 

Shikaku walked into the room, quiet as a ghost, and got in bed. Half of his body over his son’s back, his knee pressing into the gap between the teen’s legs, pushing the towel in, pressing a little higher...there…

“ah..m..”, the teen gave a little choked whimper.

“Hi, Papa”..smiling into the pillow, Shikamaru was all sleepy and lazy, the morning sun putting him back to sleep, he felt relaxed and exhausted at the same time..only got five hours last night. 

“Hmm. Hi back..”, Shikaku smirked to himself, his eyes set alight with that devil fiend behind them again as he watched his baby’s flushed cheeks..sheen..rosy blush..it wasn’t the hot shower steam..he knew the boy went to see Asuma off..probably had his first cry..first of many to come, _good thing Papa was going to be there for him..._

“Oh dear, has my boy been upset again, hmm?..”, Shikaku provoked, smiling.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and exhaled, needing that sigh to relieve some of that build up in his core. 

“That bad, huh?”, Shikaku leaned in, inhaling the scent of Shikamaru's hair. _.peach and almond honey..when I was his age, a bar of ivory soap was my shampoo, conditioner and a shower gel and it had to last me a month, and my father would then use the soap water after I was done..such was the world at war..so long ago.._ Shikaku amused himself with the way times changed..

“Hm..”, Shika gave a small huff making Papa return..

“When is he due back?”

“It's meant to last two weeks…”

“From?”

“Today…”

“Ahah..I see”, Shikaku laughed out, shaking his head, “starting on a good note then, yes?”

Shikamaru buried his face into the soft pillow. _Papa was right..he was so weak when it came to this..needing love…_

“And..might your old Papa enquire, how do you plan to spend the two weeks? Not moping around the house, I hope...it upsets your mother and I can't have that.”

Shikaku crawled over his son. His body pressing down onto him, that towel now dangerously low, sandwiched by Shikaku’s demanding hips, getting his arm under the teen’s neck, Papa locked him in a tight headlock, subduing the teen..some morning jiu-jitsu can only be of help.

“-agh-hah”....the teen laughed raggedly, his throat pressed.

“So, you-ah...decided to...end my ah..misery instead,...Papa?”, the teen laughed between throaty gasps, trying hard to spell the words out as the pressure tightened..he really enjoyed the rush he got when Papa fooled around with him, wrestling him..pressing into his body..the teen almost always _maybe_ let him win on purpose, just to be pinned down and straddled, Papa on top of him, their groins aligned..it’s not like Shikaku didn’t notice, it was a little game of wolf and a cub they played. 

“I mean it, Shika, you best keep busy or else..How ‘bout them leaves? Too old to rake your Papa’s garden, hm?”, Shikaku shifted his hips but it was almost too familiar, almost too similar to some other kind of motion. 

“Uh-mm promise..I’ll get down to it Papa.” “Good.” Shikaku approved of the promise while Shikamaru closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and weight of Papa’s body on him. 

“Papa?”.

“Yea, Shika”, Shikaku eased the chokehold and settled next to his son, arm still over Shikamaru, bringing the slid off towel back over his naked ass and caressing the soft cheeks while doing so. Shikamaru shifted a bit, he felt his cock under his body twitch at the touch there. 

“Um...have you ever had a...I mean, I know with Mom, but..”

Shikaku smiled lazily, closing his eyes to the orange rays.. "Have I ever felt such a strong connection with anyone?”...

“Well, our sensei was rather a stern man of morals and hard work ethic..and very by-the-book, you can imagine, I haven't exactly had the zeal in me to work on that, in those days”..Shikaku chuckled at the idea of him romancing his old sensei.

“You're very lucky...what you have with your sensei will take you...it'll make you feel, trust me...it'll make you _feel_.” Shikamaru was trying not to get phased by his Papa’s dark foretelling wisdom, he already got the light taste of the heavy feels and they had only been at it for about 8 months now. 

“So, with Mom..you're”..

Shikaku turned on his back wanting to enjoy the first few rays of the warm sunrise. “In love? Madly..Deeply..That woman will be the end of me and I won't have it any other way..I'd die for your mother..she's the one and only”..Shikaku spoke so proudly..always has..something Shikamaru admired about his old man, how proud he was of his wife. _.of Mom.._

“I guess, I just can't see it then..to me she's Mom..always just Mom, heh..can't imagi-”

“Your mother is a graceful strong woman..you must know, there was a time when we danced together..just the two of us before you came around and ruined it all”, Shikamaru chuckled darkly, hand in Shika’s soft hair, caressing...

“So she's not always been this..ummm..”

“When your mother smacks me, I can hear the echo of that hefty blow ringing through The Valley of the End, as it bounces back into the other side of my head..the one that survived the strike, that is”, Shikaku touched his cheek imagining the sharpness, that devilish grin again. 

… “but when she allows for her gentle touch to grace me..that's worth a whole lot of noise, believe me, son.” Shikaku sat up.

“Well, you carry on, breakfast is ready.” 

Looking out the window, Shikaku felt somewhat pleased, two weeks just him and his boy, though Shika will be all broken up about Asuma, at least he gets to spend time with his son. 

“You know where to find me if you're not feeling all that good”..he patted Shika’s ass in a loving way, ready to abandon the teen in his sprouting love misery, the older Nara glanced one last time at the serene sunrise through Shika’s window, he stood up walking towards the door-

“-mm...Pa?”

“Hm.”

“Can we play Shogi later, please?”

“Once you get your loafing little ass down for breakfast”...Shikaku smiled, leaving the teen’s door open, while he walked down the corridor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Papa will have to keep his boy entertained when it comes to it.. ;) ..check for the next one :P


	4. Leave a message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku takes care of it..the rest is up to Shikamaru.

A week went by, Shikamaru was focusing on...just about damn anything..he was managing himself, regular wanks, passing time..reading difficult books, keeping his mind occupied, Papa made sure he got enough of physical activity and plenty of rest breaks..he now had to go for morning runs, always accompanying Shikaku to the Nara forest, tend to the deer and then train with Shikaku in the afternoon..game of Shogi if he did well.. _since when is damn game of Shogi a treat?._ .keeping hydrated..taking good care of his mental health..and... **No fucking message, nor a godforsaken phone call** . _.a whole week..what a drag...just how am I meant to keep sane here, not knowing...Asuma..._

Cell Phones were practically useless in certain places and terrains, good old falcon at your service.. _.or even a puny pigeon would do..damn it, Asuma..you said you'd try…_

It was Monday.. _again..that’s a second Monday without you..have you any idea how many days it takes to get that far? Seven..sensei..you damn liar...you fucker..I fucking need to hear your voice.._ Shikaku was in the forest again, today was a rest day..no exercise so Shikamaru got to stay at home. 

Yoshino went to a huge produce market sale few km out of the village, with some other Moms.. _something about saving money, but they just wanted to let loose without their men..at least Mom gets to have fun too every now and then..at least someone gets to..not me..ugh.._ .Shikamaru kept checking his phone periodically, a neurotic tic he developed this past week..an addiction, unlock, scroll scroll, nothing..check few apps..nothing new..click..at least every two minutes a stable routine ‘cuz _what if I didn't hear the notification..or maybe my ringtone is off..or the internet is fucky again..come on man..where are you Suma.._

While doing nothing, he got bored waiting for more nothing and so his little fingers did a little dance..down the pants and…

”Umm..”, the teen has been considering giving the toy another go for a few days now. _Getting the mood right, the atmosphere is what I omitted last time..this has to work somehow..how do other lonely people get off?..How do people who never marry stay satisfied..doesn’t the lack of physical contact affect their capacity..creativity.._ the teen noticed the difference..he was nonchalant by nature..but it took a turn to downright sloth when his body wasn’t kept in the motion...

He was hard again.. _one would think that without Asuma around there wouldn’t be that much temptation, but apparently his cock thinks otherwise..._ Shikamaru watched some porn instead of rolling out the whole show, he would just wank off again. _.just the usual..just the never-enough usual..fuck..I just...that first penetration..when he puts it in after a while..that first time is worth a whole soul..I really...really miss..._

The teen closed his eyes to the reminiscing..Asuma on top of him, spreading his weak legs, whispering words of encouragement after edging him with his tongue..an eternity of rimming making it all hot and ready... _“Shhh..relax, Shika..I’ll go slow..shh..”_ , guiding his thick manhood towards his slick lubed hot ass, small echoes..memories of the soft panting..the teen mimicked the exact panting in his room..now.. _his tip_ . _.ahh..fuck..his tip.._

Shikamaru was beginning to really get into the visuals..the memories…

All around it was another sun-soaked autumn afternoon. Leaves dropping with every gentle breeze, in-between the lazy strokes, Shikamaru thought about his next steps _..hmm..4:24..Papa should be home in a couple of hours so I’ve got time-_

**_*slam*_ **

“Shika- I’m home..didn’t need that much done..we’ve done a good job over the weekend anyway...listen..why don’t we-…”, Shikaku walked in through the back door talking non-stop, only paused tearing an envelope carefully, “...have something nice for dinner..and, your Mom phoned..apparently there’s more sales than the women of Konoha can handle”, Shikaku chuckled. 

“More like, more drinks..anyhooow, she won’t be home till very late so it’s up to us. We can manage, can’t we?”, Shikaku was mostly talking to himself, occasionally involving his son, somewhere in the house.. “What do you fancy?..I think, we deserve a take-out..we could watch a movie or play Shogi..whatever you want...I’m very flexible..heh”..Shikaku chuckled at his own tone and the double meaning.. 

“What do you say, Shikamaru?” Shikaku shouted out in his raspy deep voice, all the way from the ground floor, standing in the kitchen, going through the monthly bills. 

“YEA..”, Shikamaru yelled out and cursed into his pillow..he was so getting into the right mood. _.I need to get my own place..soon..this is ridiculous_..he was still seventeen and it was unlikely Shikaku would let him move out in the next couple of years..

He heard Papa run up the stairs, bypassing his room, slamming the bathroom door. Shikaku always took long showers after coming back from the forest. Shikamaru’s room was the first one on the second floor of the grand manor, then the guest room, bathroom and master with the en suite, yet Shikaku almost always took shower in the bathroom instead of the en suite. Shikamaru heard the water tap, shower running.. _ufff..that was close_..he thought Papa would demand his attention and thus ruin his plans. 

Back at it, Shikamaru started stroking again, pretending his being ploughed by that beastly physique he called his ‘Daddy’, he was panting, making small whimpers.. _who knew this is what his self needed to hear to get it on.._

A good few moments passed and he started feeling the little rush..his body moving into it, hips arching, rolling, he was squeezing his muscle down there..pretending..wanting..that small accumulation in his belly…”Ah..m..yea..”, the teen moaned softly almost beginning to reach the end line..almost in Daddy’s arms..

“Asu...harder..aw..de..”, the teen was getting a bit louder as he neared his release when-

“Shika!”, Shikaku shouted, two walls away through the slightly opened bathroom door, while the steam was filling the hallway-

“DEEP-”, Shikamaru shouted out as he came over his abs. _whatthefuuuuck..I just shouted that..fuck fuck..let the shower be loud..let Papa be deaf as fuck..aaa.._

“What??”

“What..ahm..what is it Papa?”, the teen was squirming in his bed, totally embarrassed. 

“Ehm..thought you said something..bring me a towel, Shika..I forgot..ta..”

“Come ooon..get your own towel..”, Shikamaru groaned, he was covered in cum and his legs were a bit too floppy to want to get out of bed. 

“Boy..” Shikamaru growled, though muffled, the tone rang through the second floor like Papa’s backhand would through his facade and Shikamaru's face did a little whoops expression. 

“Just a sec..comin..”, he jumped out of his bed, fetching that towel right up. He entered the bathroom, “It’s on the sink..the towel..”, he felt the warm cum sliding down his lower abdomen under his hoodie. _I best take shower too..um..en suite it is..Papa will take forever.._

“Give it”, Shikaku stretched his hand grasping for a towel from behind the shower curtain.

“It’s right here..jeez..”, Shikamaru was moody now, though he got to climax, somehow he wasn’t satisfied and it was seriously irritating..he felt all pissy all of sudden, uneasy and snappy. _.Papa bothering with his fucking towel and that feeling he got after a good sex? never there_ . _.never fucking ever._ .the words _just the usual_ came to mind again.

Shikaku has had enough of the bullshit attitude from the teen, he snapped the shower curtain open halfway baring his muscular torso and..his pissed off face, “What’s with the attitude, boy? You testin’ me? Tryin’ to see if you're too old to get belted?”

Shikamaru faintly rolled his eyes, looking to the side, pouting at his Papa, though catching the strangely unfamiliar image. Shikaku’s hair was down, so it was strange to see him without the traditional hairdo. Shikamaru studies his Papa’s face for a minute, shoulder-length thick black hair trailing across his face.. _so..handsome_....jumping a little when Shikaku snapped at him again-

“What? You want something, hm? Is that why you're starting shit?” 

Shikamaru looked at the tiles instead. _.Mom had these custom made to match the sable blue of the walls_..well yes, marvelling at the palatial tiles was easier than facing crossed Papa. 

“No..Papa..”, Shika muttered, sighing as he went to dispose of his cum pressed hoodie and headed to the en suite in his parent’s bedroom. 

Shikamaru got undressed, just his joggers and socks on the cool tiled floor and he got into the shower, while he was tempering the temperature, he heard Papa turn off his..he thought nothing of it and continued..once he was finished showering, he got out only to find his towel missing. 

_Okay?...I literally just bought it in from the laundry room..that’s where I left my dirty hoodie..I’m not crazy_ ..the teen tried to rationalise.. _ugh..you petty man…_

“Papa!..I know you took my towel..I’m not gonna ask for something that I already brought!”, the teen had a bit of a temper to him now..he couldn’t be asked with this shit.. _no message for a fucking week??..I can’t even please myself..FUCK._.his mind was a trail of worries and dissatisfactions, uncertainties and failures, buried under daily routine to keep him from cracking but he was about to become a full-blown DIY cracked mirror design all over-

“Ugh..fucking serious?!”, fed up he burst out of the en suite only to find an empty bedroom..he exhaled, at loss, somehow he was expecting Papa to be sat there, legs crossed, mockingly waiting with his towel, but..nothing..no one..

“Hm..”, he turned back to head back into the small bathroom when-

“AW-hh!”, a dull swift push _or hit?_ on his chest and he found himself splayed over the kingsize bed. Papa stood in front of him..in fact, he was towering over him like some villain ready to carry out his plan. Not only that..one little detail..no towel meant no..Shikamaru was fully nude, his wet body..the droplets shining in the afternoon warm glow, he brought his legs together to hide...eyes fixed on Papa who had a nasty expression. _Damn it..he gets pissed off so easily...now I’m fucked.._

“What’s up, Shika?”, the older Nara spat out, annoyed face..it seemed his patience was all out and he needed to hear the reasons. 

“Come, come..quickly..ain’t got all day for your nonsense, boy.”, Papa gestured.

“I..just...I can’t..”, Shikamaru daren’t finish the sentence but he did need to finish...get that actual finish…

“Can’t what, boy? Can't respect your father?”

“Sorry….I was just trying to..”

“Yeah, you think I don’t know what you’re up to in your room?..That I can’t see when you’re all hot?..and how's that coming for you by the way?..That **trying to** -..” 

And what escapes Shikaku in his own house? Big fucking nothing, that’s what. 

Shikamaru was so bright red, he wanted that cool satin of the covers to switch for his skin..he just wanted to evaporate or better yet, expire..depart.. **be gone** . There he was all naked, his weenie and balls tucked between his legs like a scared little pup, asked how’s the wanking off going..by no other than his Papa..the teen frowned looking to the side.. _please..please, stop scanning me like that Papa..fuck.._

He felt Shikaku unceasingly staring him out..or his naked body on this occasion..smirking while doing so..eyes narrowed, almost as if he had a laser vision burning into the teen. 

“Papa...”, the boy whispered almost inaudibly mostly in the soft cushion. 

Shikaku glanced at his baby, those fair, lean leggies glistening in the orange tone of the room, sunshine petting his son’s body, clothing it in its translucent veil..Shika grasping on the purpur satin cushion, delicate fingers fidgeting with the seams on the cushion. _.Oh, Shika._ .Papa knew just what his baby needed, _but it wasn't just them anymore..it wasn't Papa taking good care of his baby..there was Asuma now..and it's not like Shikaku hasn't made a big deal out of him taking over in that department._

 _He practically made the sensei spell it out loud, that he will take care of his son. Shikamaru needs to wait it out._ Shikaku certainly didn't feel like getting between the two. _No, that would only get him involved, when he was already the most involved man his son has been with this whole time..anything else would be pointless.._

“Sorry Shika, you’re a big boy..you need to be good and wait it out.” Shikaku forced himself to exit the room, exit the house even..maybe go get that take-out otherwise he would take his son and-.. _damn you, Asuma..you’re in my fucking way, man..._ his tongue slid on his front teeth, tsking, utterly too annoyed, but he kept stepping on, out of the room-

“Mm-mh..”, the teen groaned softly as he shifted in a frustrated swift turn, face displeased, his body tensed with non fulfilment. 

The older man stopped himself just below the door frame, his back to the teen, he closed his eyes in amusement. Not that he didn't know exactly how this pans out, but that didn't stop him from taking a very tainted pleasure in seeing his son like this, unable to get all that deep without his Daddy or his Papa for that matter.

“Yea, Shika?” 

“Aw-wan-it in..already..please..”, the teen was almost whispering by the end of that plea, face turned away, tugging on an olive green blanket, wanting to hide..hide his needs..hide his body..hide his shamelessness...

“What about Asuma?”

Shikamaru turned on his back as if a change of position was to make the question easier.., his Papa now looking over his shoulder shooting the teen a questioning raised brow.

“Hmm?..You think he’d like that much, what, Shika?”

Shikamaru shifted in his place again, his legs spread aside revealing his persistent hard-on.. _wait..when did I get hard again...uhm..it can’t be Papa’s body..can it?_..Shikaku was wearing loose black linen pants and nothing else.

“I...don't..know…”, his head fell back as he closed his eyes. Shikamaru knew damn well Asuma would be pissed but..Asuma isn't here and..

The teen took his bottom lip in and sucked on it..a bit too willing to surrender to the dark temptation. A vision of black ladybird flying over in his mind. _.but where’s my red one...I thought..I do..I only like the red one...Asum..ah..._

Shikaku exhaled, bored with waiting on his ever indecisive son. In his mind, it was simple, his baby needed to be pleased and there was nothing in the whole world that could stop Shikaku from doing so...not the romance of the two..not Asuma..nothing..but he knew exactly how this one plays out as well..he’ll please Shikamaru..please him really well..and then he’ll break..some time after Asuma comes back, he’ll feel compelled to tell him about it and the man will hurt. 

Shikaku had no intention of hurting his son’s man, but he also had no intention of leaving his son desperate like this.

“Alright, then.” The teen shot his eyes open only to find Papa standing over him.

“Just this once, Shika..I do not want to get between you two..Asuma is good to you..you know that..honour that man, boy..”

Shikamaru nodded, humbled by Papa’s strong words, but all that got stored for later..he was way too charmed by the promise of hope, getting his sweet release at last. 

Shikaku pushed his palm down onto Shikamaru's chest making the teen relax his elbows, he then dragged his fingertips down, pressing down on every inch of his son’s toned abdomen, clear trajectory, until he reached it...the heated point where all that sin originated from.

Shikaku stilled his light yet present grip on his baby’s very present hard on...caressing..remembering the sensations, the radiating warmth..Papa himself missed the feel of his son..it’s been a while since..

“Ah-mm...Papa..”, the teen pouted his lips, eyes closed..as if angry with the sweet touch he begged so long for..as if angry for having to beg for it and still feeling so guilty about receiving it...angry at himself for not being able to stay the fuck away from it..stay untouched for few days..he knew he only wanted Asuma..he loved Papa but he chose Asuma.. _so why_ …

Shika pressed his hips against the touch.. “Touch...please...touch me..Papa..”, his voice, so little, a whispered plea..a weak hint of angst ..his throat in a chokehold of what's to come.

Shikamaru was torn and out of time. He wanted Papa and he wanted Daddy and somehow in the damn thick mist of it all, the blinding noise in his head, he lost his sight and the two merged into one.

Hazy enough to get lost in there forever, the teen’s mind’s whispers trailed away into a distant forest..a dark and wet place with grey morning mist..droplets..small ones and big ones..as big as crystal tears sliding off of the leaves and the distant hum..the static white noise..some brainwave-hypnotising frequency. 

Shikamaru felt like a damn housewife on Valium. Whatever goes..it's Papa, it’s Daddy, it’s a dick... _whatever._.he just needed to come..he needed to be taken and then, he would never want it again..then he would wait for his Daddy like a good boy…

Shikaku observed his boy being taken by the guilt..consumed..enveloped..obliterated..no point being untrue to his self as he revelled in the sweet torture..of course, he didn't want his son to suffer too much, but the relief should be earned..hard-fought..even if it meant fighting with one’s self.

While Shikamaru dwelled in the deep focus..brows together, face bothered yet unbreakable facade..trying not to let any of that hum get out of his head..as long as it was there it didn't matter..as long as this stayed between him and himself..and Papa of course..but Papa wouldn't tell..so it was up to him to keep this shit on the low and everyone can walk a winner. Almost everyone. 

The older Nara spat on his fingers, the sound made his son open his eyes.

“Welcome back.” Papa snorted at the teen, smearing the spit over his palm.

Shikamaru gave an antagonised glance as he watched his Papa reach back between his legs, making him gasp and gasp again, a last-minute switch.. _wait..wait no...want to stop..wanna be good.._ too late..

Shikaku pressed his middle finger inside..the older man’s vision blurred just for a millisecond..his mind shook just for that blink of a moment. _.the warmth..his baby boy._ . _yes_..

“Mm-ye-a--ahhh..”, the teen moaned out quietly, perhaps just to himself..a long exhale, having a freefall down all the way from the interplanetary plane.

Shika had trouble processing, all that last-minute wannabe good boy stuff just got knocked the fuck out of the picture..in fact, the picture wasn't even there-contact your provider- his brain was currently holding a meeting on the 99th floor in regards to damage control but they gonna have to send him a memo later..he’s all the way down on the -666th getting fingered by Papa..

Shikaku was proficient at the “mystical art” of the ‘fingerfuck’..he’d make Shikamaru come many times solely with his dexterity..all in the name of **punishment** of course..there goes that secret clan technique again. _.just how does Papa-_

Third finger.

“AA-hn..no-”, the teen gasped out looking Papa in the eyes..deep gaze..energy sizzling in the air, magnetic waves passing over or was it that fucking hum again?..

“Ah yeah boy, I know you can feel it..you'll remember this won't you?” Shikaku grinned, pulsing those fingers, reaching deep inside, his other palm pressed on Shika’s lower abdomen, his tongue sliding on his upper lip, corner of his mouth, Shikaku sucked the sharp air in. _.damn it Shika..mm...yeah.._

Shikamaru was stunned, mouth open, small breaths, it felt like his chakra was coating him anew from the inside..a whole new layer originating from down there.

“What-..is this..”

“This...is what they won't teach you at the academy in regards to the whole chakra control element, heh..sure as hell hope they won't, such practicals?..that would be rather unorthodox if you ask me..heh”, Shikaku was chuckling to himself, leaving his son in an ongoing confusion.

“As I was saying, our chakra spans across the body in form of gates, some possess an affinity to access certain gate and thus gaining an advantage, be it in ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu..for some, certain mechanisms come easier, whereas others, have to work much harder to access the same resource..right now, you're feeling access through direct stimulation.. an activation...in a way.. of the first two gates..it’s nothing compared to the actual activation or unlocking..that comes rarely, with years of practice and steel focus..., but I'm pleased, I got to make you have a little taste of the possibilities.”

“So it's like a spiritual tease?” Shika smirked at his Papa, and the old mumbo jumbo talk he tried on him.

“Smartass” Shikaku snorted at the boy’s nature of a realist.

“You kids cannot appreciate the spirit within..it’s all very concrete these days.”

“I get it..very deep, mythical knowledge..heh.” Shikamaru snickered and relaxed, easing into the new obsession. _.it's not like it'll get him into spiritualism, but maybe they could try unlocking some gates with Asuma..he knows all about this..seen so many different spiritual books at his place..I wonder if Asuma learned all about this back when he’d spend time at that Fire temple..._ Shika’s mind was still with Asuma..he never left his love, though his body was in grips of another. 

“Mm-nice,..I wan-it..inside..more.”

“Ah? and here I thought, I was in already..hm”...Shikaku chuckled to himself, fingers spreading, relaxing the tightness a bit making the teen gasp out.

“Pleas-Pa-ah...make me-..ah”....the teen was down to business, a harsh thrust with his hips got Shikaku’s fingers almost all the way in, but he knew better..he didn’t run the show and this little daring move was about to cost him. 

“Boy, how are you so impatient?... Does your Daddy give in so easily?... Has he not trained you well yet?” Shikaku grinned, knowing he’s pushing his son.

Shika shot his Papa angry glare at the remarks.. _stop fucking with me.._

“We’re..taking it slow..if you must know and..I don’t wanna fucking talk about it now!”, the teen pushed Papa’s arm, fingers withdrawn, crossing his arms. 

“Ohh..is that so?..I’m to pretend he doesn't exist just to make this easier for you, boy?”, Shikaku was clawing at the fragile surface of his boy’s soul..

“Ugh..whatever..” Shikamaru got all the way to the bottom, felt himself on his knees just to get a release and found less than nothing..his patience was dog-gone-well through and Papa still had to taunt..

“Fuck it..I’m out of here”, Shikamaru made his intentions known, but he sounded more hurt than determined.. as he tried to make his move out of his parents’ bed, Shikaku pressed into him, forcing his son to lie back down, he basically threw the teen’s arms above his head, his firm grip pressing down making Shika wince, the boy’s pitiful pained expression was ignored while Shikaku leaned in forcing his tongue inside that unruly mouth.

 _I don’t remember allowing all the cussing_..Shikaku smiled into the kiss, amused at the audible desperation in the overused swear words from his son’s hot mouth.

The boy kept his hip rolling, it almost felt like he couldn't take it, the heat in his mouth..between his legs, being held down like that..Papa pressing his cock into his own, both grazing against the sweet burn..that friction of Shikaku’s trousers..the same swank black trousers with matching tunic he always wears..loose on his muscular body, draping his battle tried physique,..damn Papa always looks so hot in that robe..

The linen hard fabric was usually showing his tan shredded chest..he always wore the sleeves rolled up such a boyish habit, his muscular forearms and his hands..strong and calloused..some little scars here and there..all warriors wore their scars proudly, battle decorated.. _like Papa._.

Shikaku moved his free hand to place it on the teen’s neck..pressing hard.. _know your place pup_..squeezing down on the structures beyond the soft silk so delicate almost sleek..the teen’s skin was almost frictionless and Papa couldn't stop touching, observing his boy, a small soothing smile, “Out of here, huh? Tsk, tsk..You don’t make such decisions anymore, now, do you, boy?”

Shika whimpered, trying his best not to claw into his palms, nails digging deeper..face crimson, small veins on his temples rising as his eyes watered a bit, mouth open but nothing coming out, his oxygen reserves got scary low by the time Shikaku decided he's had his taste.

At last, Papa let go of both his neck and his crushed wrists, the teen was gasping for air..a hint of tears in the corners of his vision.

“N-no..more..pl- I...can’t”, Shikamaru was shivering..he didn't particularly like being choked, he was yet to find the high of it..most of the time it freaked him out..too scared getting air-restricted, but when Papa insisted on discipline, he couldn't protest if he wanted to.

All that taunting..the emotional struggle..the guilt and the need..the hot freaking need...he was so hard to begin with and then Papa’s fingers..his cock ached so bad, he needed to touch it..stroke himself for a bit, but before he could reach for it-

Shikaku snapped his hand away and brought it back above his head.

“Awh my-”

“Hurts so nice doesn't it, Shika?”..Shikaku smirked like a damn fiend he was..his dark gaze burning into the teen. _.nothing Shikamaru was getting that late afternoon was ever gonna be free..only his love.._.the rest he’d pay for later..mostly in the salty currency..Shikaku already braced himself for the days of gloom when his son gets all melancholic about his little crime of passion..his little cheat day..and it'll be him counting out the crystal tears..but for now..the teen was practically fucking the air between then..arms both still held up, Shikaku gripping them with one hand freeing his right arm, taking the hold of the teen’s hard manhood.

“Keep still Shikamaru..don’t make me make it hurt..”

The teen didn’t want to but the cold authoritative look from his Papa grounded him.

Shikaku gave few light strokes...he looked almost too captured by his baby’s hotness, the man switched the tempo..stroking real fast..all too much-

“Ah..ahhh...yea..amm..just-”

“Yes?”, Shikaku wanked him so brutishly, too fast, too harsh.

“MMm!..mm!..wanna...Papa!..ah-Papa I’mgonna!-”

“Ahahh..are you?”...That mocking, ridiculing question was enough to make the intent clear before Shikamaru could finish his panicked outcry, Shikaku stopped, gripping hard the boy’s base, Papa was so amused by the lack of resistance.

“Hmm..so spoiled...so needy..I must teach you some manners, all over again. As if you forgot, boy. Can't really let you present yourself to Asuma-sensei like this..doesn't reflect well on me, now, does it?..What will your Daddy think of me, hmm?”, Shikaku continued taunting, provoking between the light strokes, “Has this bad boy’s Papa taught him no discipline?”

“Wh-..what…” Shikamaru was lost. All he could hear was Papa’s mocking tone swishing through the dark corridors of his mind palace..lights out..the boy still fighting away the urge to come, he could feel his blood rushing through his temples, his legs moving, kicking.

Shikaku looked down at his son..eyes half lid, softly panting, he could see his pulse in his temples..the boy was breathing heavy, but steady..his eyes sliding all over the place unable to pick a point of focus. Papa took pity, letting go of the boy's cock, though not passing on the chance to softly fondle his rosy balls..as if to praise him for dimming the fire in him.

“Hmm..good boy..when do you get to finish?..Tell me, Shikamaru..”

The teen swallowed.. “Mm..when...when you say so, Papa.”

Shikaku didn't really smile at the response, though the corners of his mouth did a little lift. He took his hard member out..finally, a focus point, Shikamaru stayed right there.

Shikaku stroked himself..eyes mesmerised by his baby’s pretty cock..the teen was smaller than Shikaku..something that made the older man smile to himself because he knew the boy would be begging for those extra inches in a few moments.

Shikamaru's eyes felt tired but that image..Shikaku casually stroking himself to _..him?_...There he was laid all naked and running a fever from hell, yet his Papa..he felt so at his mercy..so vulnerable yet..safe..a little paradox of his over-sexed fried cheese brain...it felt like his brain matter was stringing, sticking to his skull.

“This, my baby?”, Shikaku asked the teen whether that’s what his body was screaming for the whole week..

Shikamaru nodded..licking his lips just a little, almost unknowingly.

Shikaku smeared a good layer of lube over his length, the teen almost grinded into the sheets..seeking some kind of soothing comfort, so ready. 

_Hnn..want..cock.._ his mind was clear on that, all he needed was for Papa to stop teasing already and take him.

“Please..Iv- I've been..wanting..”

“Hmm?”

“I've...ah..please..make me come Daddy…”

_Daddy?…you lost baby..._

Shikaku was going to say something about the sweet confusion, but he felt it too..time was up and there wasn’t any left for any more taunting and prodding…

Shika’s face was all there again..cheeks deep pink, spreading his legs wide for Papa, panting softly..waiting to be penetrated..it was high time for Papa to get deep..all the way..

Shikaku gently spread the obedient teen even further, his cock all hard, he forced in-

“AH-A-N-ahh”, the boy whined, loud broken moans echoed through the corridor, face twisted in pain.

“Hurts?”, Shikaku stopped, stroking his boy’s face gently.

“Ye..”, Shikamaru was holding his breath, though Papa fingered him well, it seemed the week away from Asuma’s thick instrument got him a bit too tight all over. Papa took himself out, the front would be too much for the teen, he flipped Shika on his belly and positioned himself again. “Up”, Shikaku ordered the teen as he lovingly motioned his small hips, caressing at the same time, arching the boy’s ass up in the air. 

“It’s okay..slowly, now, Shika..just relax..” Shikaku was whispering, in his boy’s ear.

“Aw..awh...Papa..mmh”, the teen arched even higher when Papa entered him again, this seemed to be a much nicer angle for now. 

“Yeah..I’m here, baby..mm-yeah..” Shikaku was panting..seemingly he missed this just as much. 

“Better?”, he wanted to make sure Shika was feeling ready before he took him.

“Y-yes, Papa..so..good..”

“Yeah..you are..” Shikaku closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, taking a firm hold, swallowing, he started thrusting. 

“H-aa..fu-ah” Shikamaru’s eyes rolled back, _that’s the feeling he couldn’t master._

Shikaku toyed with the hole, shallow short thrusts, just his tip and the rim, driving the boy crazy, making him thrust back only to be forced down harshly by those strong palms gripping his hips.

“How about you get just this, hm?.. Would that ruin your day, Shika? If I get to finish, leaving you all desperate like this for the rest of the week..making you wait for it”, Shikaku was grinning, watching for reaction.

“That would ruin my life, more like..”, Shika smirked back, eyes closed, still taking those short thrusts, knowing Papa wouldn’t refuse him. _.ever…_

“So sure, I won’t, hmm?”, Shikaku forced in-

“A-..m-god..”

“Daddy..god..can’t seem to make up your mind today..” Shikaku smiled, switching it up, quick hard thrusts now. 

“Fuck..fu-hack-aw! awh..hurts-!”

“Good”, Shikaku had a dark tone to him, taking his teen’s ass hard, fucking the hole, the lube shining on those round small cheeks as Papa grasped them, a handful, spanking the boy, sharp few blows along with the other pain. 

“Mm-sta..st..ahh-ah-” Shika was beside himself, his ass up, that thick cock running through him like fired steel, it was rough and hot, Shikaku came, though still hard, he kept fucking, harder and harder..deeper..almost wanting to take the teen too far, wanting to make him hate it so much that he’d beg for more, the mix of striking pain and sharp pleasure..

“Yeah...hurts even better doesn’t it?”

“h-a- a-hha-a-” Shikamaru was whimpering, crying out the unfinished moans in a high-pitched tone- _so fuckin-_

 **_Bzzz-Bzzz….Bzzz-Bzzz...Bzzz-Bzzz…_ **, now, out of all possible time this past week, he calls now. 

“Hmm..” Shikaku’s lips twisted so evil, leaning in, his hot tongue teasing the teen’s earlobe.. “Oh dear..isn’t that Daddy?..Sure picks his times..” Papa’s voice was so..melodic and..seductive..Shika could hear that damn evil grin..Shikaku continued fucking the teen, as if punishing him, he grit his teeth forcing those hips even closer as if to take Shika’s attention away from the third presence in the room. _Asuma can wait..you’re mine..for now…I’ll do his job well..don’t worry boy.._

“Ahaaw..Pa-aah..stop-..it’s..too-”, Shikamaru whined like a little virgin, his ass was so sore, yet he grinded into every one of those cruel unpitying thrusts..that thick manly cock was like a sharp dagger, budding the soft knot, stabbing at it, Shikamaru bent even further, head on the bed, face pressed, arms stretched out, ass all up,-the phone still vibrating- as if in rush to come before Asuma hangs up. 

“Come, boy..you may-” Shikaku delivered a band of powerful overachieving thrusts as he rode the teen all the way into the depths, that needy ass filled and ruined, Papa’s cum being fucked out of him. Shikaku smirked, face still focused, still rough-

“Come for your Daddy, baby, he’s waiting, hahah-”, evil taunt to finish it off and-

“M-Mmm..No-n..aahh-”, Shikamaru came, hands-free, staining the satin covers..just a small load this time, that wank from before..not much left in his balls.

"N..no..a-..mm", the teen kept whispering, his hole dripping warm cum, pleading for forgiveness it seemed. 

"No?..is that false protesting doing much?", Shikaku smiled. 

The phone stopped..all of sudden everything stilled..them two..the world..Shikamaru was holding fistfuls of the purple fabric, face buried, just hard panting, his legs gave in and Shikaku laid his son down, releasing his hips, leaving clear finger marks. The teen was riding his hips into the mattress, Papa gently stroking his back.. "That’s a good boy..just ease into it..”, he trailed his fingers down to that hot entrance, a small gap, a mess of lube and cum all over, Shikaku messaged the pulsating flesh.. “Did so well, Shika..” “Mm..h-ach..”, the teen was beginning to calm down, Shikaku caressed his cheeks, standing up.. “I’ll change the bed, you shower, then we eat..how’s that, then?”, Shikaku didn’t really wait for an answer from the shivering fawn still curled up on his bed. He made his way, stopping mid-step.

“You best not tell, Shika..it won’t do any good..trust me..”, with that, Shikaku left. Shikamaru turned on his back, staring at his joggers on the tiles,the phone in them..a sullen expression..just like Shikaku predicted..guilty already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy..Daddy's gonna be pissed..oh no..u dont wanna see it :P


	5. Daddy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuma returns from the mission. Has he missed his baby? What a dumb question.

Shikamaru got off the bed, walking to the crumpled joggers, he reached in the pocket and got his phone. _I...I don’t know if I can..message..thank fuck for impersonal, disconnected way of communication..._ the teen was conflicted and..disgusted with himself..not with the actual deed, he loved his papa and whatever they felt like they needed to do, felt right..it felt **theirs**..

_...why should Asuma be pissed off about it anyway?..he knows I love my father..more than other kids love their fathers..it’s different and..it’s powerful..I guess it’s..it could be true that..people with higher IQ view things..the world differently..does that make me pretentious? or vain? loving my papa so much? ....often times their social mannerisms and the way they conduct themselves is negatively affected by their “genius”..isn’t that why people allow for the genius to be quirky..eccentric..peculiar?..I don’t know whether this situation is unconventional but..Can Asuma ever understand that the bond I share with papa is on a different track from the love we have?..who the fuck knows why I love papa so much..maybe because we’re just the same..maybe because he’s so much more than me and yet he’s so much like me..and Asuma..he’s not like me..and not like papa..and yet I do love the man..I love him but it’s hard to not love papa..and who knows why it didn’t feel like cheating before and now it does.._

The teen unlocked his phone and a rapid keyboard clicking was all there was in that en suite..sat on the cool tiles, his ass still leaving a trail of cum on those blue tiles..just like a little cute snail..who just got totally fucked in the ass _..ah...fuck..why did I have to.._

{Hey, sorry I missed your call, r u ok??}

{hows the mission? }

{when will you be coming back?}

{Call me}

{Cant theres something with the mic on the phone..}

  
  


{right, its going well, ill be back on Friday, 

bit earlier than planned..

hope youre ready for me kid,

missed u like crazy >:P}

Shikamaru’s heart dropped. 

_Fuck._

{Yea cant wa-....he couldn’t send the last message. _Asuma..I just want to take the time back..damn..I won’t tell him...just like Papa said..it won’t do any good…_

The week went by quickly. Shikamaru was still feeling guilty, but the anticipation was growing and he couldn’t help but imagine their reunion. Those strong arms, he can just forget everything in those strong arms, so protected and safe. _.Asuma…_

On the other side of the world, or so it seemed to one Sarutobi, he and his men were sat at the camp, mission complete, they were gonna set out the following day. 

The men were merry, having a little drink round the fire, Genma, Raido, Izumo, Kotetsu..he was sat across them, playing with dried leaves..he kind of wanted to get wasted with them and have a ball, but..he didn’t want to lose control..

“Captain, won’t you have a drink with us?..You’ve been quiet all evening..Something the matter? Did you envision a different outcome of our mission? There were some casualties but-”, Izumo asked innocently, trying to reach his captain.

“No..it’s not that..we’ve done well..I’m just in my head..”

“ **Someone** on your mind then, captain?”, Genma raised in a provocative tone, taking a shot from the flask. 

“Aheh..maybe..” Asuma chuckled, a bit annoyed on the inside, he knew the men would stop at nothing now, trying to get it out of him.

“Truly? Captain? Who is it?”

“Are you gonna introduce us, captain?”

“When do we get to-”, the whole gang closed in on their captain, captivated by the little secret slip. 

“Whoa whoa..alright you vultures, I’m not dead yet, stop circling, heh..” Asuma chuckled again, a bit tense with all the interest. “Besides...it’s too soon for any of that..we are only just getting into it-”

“Oh-oh, I can’t wait, we can all go to that new place in centre, I heard the food is great..just the six of us..like a….”, the men continued with the planning of their first date all together..the conversation kind of faded for the captain... _too bad it’ll never happen..sorry guys..can’t actually turn up with my teenage student slash lover like, “Oh yea, don’t worry_ **_my student_ ** _is_ **_almost_ ** _of the age, and you already know him, see? we can all just chill”..fucking hell.._ Asuma exhaled a bit uneasy... _can’t wait to get home and just be with you..my Shika...just the two of us..no questions..no hiding.._

Friday.

It was 4 am. The band made it to the Konoha gates, tired and ready to take the load off. Got checked through by the guards, straight to Hokage-sama, filling reports, filling filled reports 

“H-aaw..damn..I’m beat”, Asuma yawned, sat in his office, finishing off the forms. The rest of his team back home already, probably getting it all on.. _damn..I need to get laid,_ he felt himself down there, his balls heavy, it’s not like he got any release these past two weeks. Occasional rub when he sneaked out for a piss in the middle of the night. 

_Maybe I could manage to get the lazy teen to transfer his sweet tushie over to my place and spend the rest of the day with him rather than waiting for the afternoon._

**_*BzzzBzzz*_ **

{Hey you :)..wer back..how bout you make your way to me before I waste the day sleeping..oh wait, you probably dont get the concept right, sleeping all day is never a waste is it, u big snoozer :P}

Shikamaru searched for the phone on the floor, head buried in the drool dampened pillow. “Man..what the-..it’s like..way early-” _Asu-!!...mm, Daddy…_.the teen licked his lips, his heart squealing like a little piggy, running around in his rib cage, the rest of the organs rolling their eyes at the annoying squishy muscle, liver tugging on its duct pissed off, “Oh yea, sure you blood-filled cunt-I’m the one having to deal with all the booze when you and penis fuck up!”

**_*ping*_ **

{On my FUCKING way }:P}

Asuma smirked, “I best make it to my apartment before he does..heh..”, he took the pile of documents and went down to the filling department. 

He got home, quick shower, shave, fresh clothes..he got himself all fresh and nice for his baby.. _oh I’m gonna._.the sensei could almost feel the soft silky skin, that heated skin surrounding that hot entrance, his fingers rubbing on the sofa, eyes closed, the other hand in his pants, storing his length.. “Mm..Shika..”, he drifted away not even knowing how and fell asleep, exhausted from the long travel, he almost jumped up when a touch landed on his chest, still in a combat mode, ready to punch-

“H-hey..man, I don’t wanna die..”, the teen flinched a bit, giving an apologetic smile.. “I just hauled my ass across the city for you, sensei, don’t hurt me...much..heh”, Shikamaru snickered, holding sensei’s arm away from his face.

“H-how-”

“You left your door unlocked..tsk..risky move Asuma-sensei..I could have raped you or worse-”

“ Now,..I see that as a win”, the sensei grinned, _he has such a sexy smile_..the teen was making himself familiar with all those things that made him crazy about Asuma while the latter was taking the teen by the hips, forcing him into his lap. 

“C’mere..how ‘bout I’ll show you how it’s done..that raping..so that you know for the next time, kid”

“Heh..gently, pls?”, Shika gave a sultry smile with that flirty plea, before Asuma pulled him in, kissing the teen on his open mouth, both feeling the tingle, those butterflies, a small moan from the teen, while the sensei ran his palms, feeling that ass, that sexy little body..he almost kind of forgot the feeling of how small Shika felt compared to himself. 

Asuma was so hot and ready, taking the teen, his tongue so deep, he was left hoping Shika’s uptight gag reflex would forgive the ambush. 

“Mmm..”, Asuma pressed the boy deeper, his palm, back of Shika’s head, his other hand went right in, groping the teen between his legs making his baby’s body jerk.

“M-mm-m-ha”, Shika gasped for air once let off by the horny sensei under him.

“Fuck, kid..take your clothes off..”

“No”

Asuma cocked a brow, amused grin..”What’s that, baby? Didn’t get ya.”

“Ahss-I..ahah-stah”, Shika couldn't continue, the sensei was tickling him in his most ticklish places.. “It’s clothes off, or hours of this..your choice-”

“Okay! Okaaay! I can't! ahaha...please..Asu-!m..ah”..the teen stopped struggling when he caught the man’s burning gaze.. Asuma nodded slowly at his boy as if to let him know it’s time. 

“mh..yes..Daddy..” Shika gave an obedient puppy look and started off with the t-shirt..then a small grin, “Can I have some music on, though?” 

“No, move it-”

“What, I thought I’m stripping for you, **Daddy** ”, the teen teased laughing, pulling his jeans off along with his underwear, revealing his naked body, his semi-hard member, his ass in Asuma’s face.

“Damn, boy..you don’t even know-”, Asuma took a deep breath, trying his best not to jump at the sweet thing, though he was gonna ravage that ass..he put his middle and index finger in his mouth.

“Heh..missed you too..”, Shikamaru turned around only to be swept off his feet-

Asuma suddenly stood up, taking the teen over his shoulder, his fingers slipping in between, forcing the middle inside while walking through the apartment, the teen twisting over his massive delt, trying to somehow adjust.

“AA-H..Ahhh..mhh fu-ck..it’s..ah-” Shika got overwhelmed by the rush, that thick finger inside, pushing and twisting and then..Asuma pumped the finger forcefully, quick motion fingerfucking that unprepared innocent hole- 

“AA! AW-Daddy!-aa-mm-A!”

”Yeah-ah yeah baby, let me hear you..missed your sweet crying..ssss-” Asuma sucked the air through his teeth, he almost sounded pissed off..maybe cuz he had to wait so long for this.... “Fuck yeah”, he stood in front of the bed, still rough-fingering that tightness, sharp slap with his other hand, marking that fair skin, those fine asscheeks- 

“Owh-ah- I..wann-down..ple-”

“Not yet, boy..” Asuma sounded so..scarily determined..almost cold..he pushed his index finger in- “H---AWHH N-no..n-”, didn’t even care about the pained moans and the teen struggling to keep in the uncomfortable position over his shoulder, he started thrusting his two digits, forcing them in, short jagged pulses then spreading- 

“M-aach--ahhh-mmm-nhh”, Shikamaru was panting hard, whimpering, fistfuls of Asuma’s shirt as he hung face down, grasping on just about anything, sounding so panicked and whiny, almost as if he was gonna cry any minute now, his cock, on the other hand, wasn’t panicked at all, quite the opposite. 

“Shh..Daddy’s gonna take care of that pain, baby..don’t worry, I’ll replace those fingers soon”.. Asuma just taking him, physically taking him, no questions..it felt so hot.. that shoulder in his abdomen made Shikamaru choke out the moans, he could barely swallow, eyes watering. 

“You’ve been a good boy? Yeah? Did you wait for Daddy like he told you to?..Mmm..I bet you got all needy..such a needy hole-”

Asuma slammed the boy on the bed, grasping his legs, yanking him towards, just a regular MMA in that bedroom, the teen couldn't even gather his basic instincts when that hot tongue entered him, Asuma harshly spreading his legs, his morning unstretched quads begged to differ, but the man was rowdy.

”Hhh-m-Fhak-” Shikamaru whined, swallowing repeatedly between shallow gasps-

Asuma was licking that hole, using his tongue well, forcing it in, his nose pushing on Shika’s balls, then taking them in, sucking on the sack, 

“FF-pp-haa-” Shikamaru was thrashing around once Asuma took his cock in. The sensei got down to the craft right in, taking the hard member, deep throat, sucking and swishing, tongue wrapping, massaging the head 

“Ha-haw-fuc-da-” 

Asuma broke off, spitting the precum from his baby on his palm, running the spit and the rest over his own length. 

Shikamaru brought his shaky legs together, glancing at his Daddy, one hand over his face, so flushed and hot, trying to hide, all naked and exposed- “mm-Asu..ma..I’m..sc-you're”..he was actually petrified..Asuma never took him this way before..it was all vanilla sweetness, velvet gloves kind of treatment so far.

The man snapped out of the sex-crazed haze- catching the boy’s terrified face.

“You scared..huh?..I’m only gonna **do you** , Shika..”, Asuma smirked, but that dark gleam in his eyes.

“Hmm, let’s see..”, Asuma leaned in, soothing the boy, running his palm between his legs, a few slow strokes, while he kissed him lovingly. 

“Nothing to be scared for, kid..It’ll only hurt good..promise..” Asuma gave a cocky smile, stroking the teen’s hair, his other hand still working him into it, he could see his technique take effect once the boy’s half lid eyes took a trip to the back of his head. 

“Yeah..so nice, isn’t it..You want Daddy yet? Hm, Shika?..Want it deep inside?”

“Ye..yeah..ah..yeah” 

Asuma wasn't sure whether the boy was just agreeing with the nice strokes or that other stuff, but it had to do, his cock was too achy and it needed that tight hole to please itself. 

Asuma kissed his little baby once more before withdrawing, he got in front of him, supporting those shaky legs, his cock rock hard, needing no guidance to spear itself right into the-

“AH-A!”, the teen gasped out, holding his breath right after, grasping on his surroundings, eyes shut tight -his brain just spat its morning tea all over the interesting newspaper section- the cotton sheets grabbed so tight, his knuckles went white, the tip was in. 

Asuma waited, but just the required amount, no time for extra care- _h-amm-gonna fuck you boy.._

He pushed in a little, receiving a choked moan, the teen looked in a lot of pain, but did sensei give a fuck? Nope. Asuma started thrusting, slowly, shallow inserts, getting a feel for it..just a little deeper every time. 

“H-ah-mm-aw”, Shikamaru was now crying, sobbing and huffing, his chest jumping with irregular forced gasps and choked out exhales. 

“Shh..you already got my full attention, Shika..what’s with the tears, hm?”, Asuma teased, knowing damn well what was causing the waterfalls. 

“H-a..hurt-ing..it’s..”.. _so cute_ ..Asuma smiled at the pitiful image, Shikamaru under him, face all red and pained, tears rolling down, sobbing, so distressed and wronged by his Daddy, _aww my poor baby, his eyes really stand out when he cries..oh so pretty..my little boy.._

“Tsk..come on, such a big boy..you can take Daddy, isn't that right, Shika?”

The boy was panting so sweet, throat tight with emotion and pain, little interrupted breaths “Mm..wanna kiss-”

“Well, for the suffering, I suppose, you may”, Asuma smiled, feeling no sympathy, but he wouldn’t deny his boy anything. Leaning in, his cock kept right there in that pulsing hole, pressing into it as he brought himself in for the kiss, making the teen cry out, only for him to be cut off by his sensei’s mouth. 

The man started moving right after, making hard love to his student. Shikamaru was whimpering, nails digging into the muscular tanned forearms that held him in place so firm. Soon enough Asuma was fucking, hard rough fucking, no regard for the semi-screams filling his apartment.

“Take it, Shika..I know..ah..you want it, you’re so fucking hard for me..you can’t lie..your ass needs the cock..so hot for it..”, His thick cock was sliding in and out, that lack of lube made it a bit dry, bit too much of a friction, his cock pulling on the walls, making the teen’s entrance move into the motion, sensei’s balls slapping on the cheeks of his student’s ass, Shikamaru tried to move his leg, kind of seemed he was trying to get Asuma off of him, “You're going nowhere, boy..I’m gonna ruin you so thoroughly…” 

The teen wanted to cry some more after that statement, taking the deep hard hits, his voice so weak and raspy with the continuous moans, every thrust crowned with a moan, some with choked whimpers and some with hurtful cries, right there on his prostate, that’s where Asuma kept attacking.

The man was ruthless, it went on for more than five whole minutes. Shikamaru knew that because the minute hand was his only companion in the oblivion he found himself in. 

His asshole bred mercilessly, his cries and screams ignored completely, his body held in position firmly..all he could do was take it..take that cock like a good little boy..there was no way out of here.

Asuma forced his thumb into his drooly mouth..Shikamaru didn't want to suck..he just wanted to survive this, but then he saw Asuma's unimpressed face and he took the thumb in. 

The teen felt pressured to obey if Asuma was riding him this hard while in the mood, he didn't want to imagine how bad it could get if he displeased him just now....he closed his eyes and slowly moved his head, lips sliding on the thick thumb in his mouth..coating it with saliva, his tongue gently inviting it deeper and then-

The thumb pressed hard down, forcing the teen to open his mouth while Asuma forced his tongue in. Shikamaru gave a confused howl, the thumb forcing his mouth to stay open like that while Asuma got in..his tongue literally licking the inside of the teen’s mouth, sliding on his teeth, his tongue, the silky walls of his mouth, violating the boy’s mouth, as if marking it..when Asuma pulled back, Shikamaru’s eyes were wide with shock, his whole mouth wet with spit. The sensei removed the thumb, taking the teen in his arms, his whole body relying on Asuma’s support, the man stared fucking into the boy, using the teen’s bodyweight to deepen the already incredibly deep thrusts, letting that ass slam on his hard dick. 

“FUCK FU-AHH-CK-FUCK-NO-AA-SU--” 

Asuma continued, rapid slapping, Shikamaru was holding onto the arms, his nails sinking into the rock hard biceps, biting down hard, it was almost unbearable-

“HA-H-AAH”/ “Yea-fuck..fuck, Shika..oh..come for me..yea..”

Asuma put the boy down, delivering few last hard thrusts while jerking Shika off, 

“H-just-ah--fuck--Suma”/ “AHghhh..fuck..hhhhgg”

The teen came just a few moments after Asuma’s deep growl while the older man spilt himself inside. 

Both of them breathing erratically, Asuma passed out on the bed, just his hand reaching for the boy, he took the boy’s cum-covered cock in his hand and massaged it, while the teen rode it out, sniffling and writhing, he broke down again, tears soaking into the fabric just as much as the thick cum that exuded from his sore bleeding ass. The small traces of blood coming from the torn skin of the abused flesh mixed with the semen, both fluids marking the sensei’s brutal reunion gift. Asuma then cradled the teen, Shikamaru hugged his Daddy tight, all quiet and calm now, both of them fell asleep for a good few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..when will Shika tell Asuma about his little ride with Papa? :P


	6. Back when you loved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru confessed to Asuma. EMOOOTIONNZZZAA dramaatiiccc :O :O

Shikamaru wriggled a little emerging from his deep sex-induced coma, sensing a movement, opening his eyes like a lazy gecko on a warm rock-. _.yea, Asuma’s body was just like that..always heated and rock hard..damn he’s built..-_ only to find his sensei studying him. 

“Mm-hmm-yeah”, Asuma made an appreciative smug face at the teen while cupping his ass. 

“Mm-hm, creep”..Shikamaru imitated the tone grinning, turning to face the older man.

“Just how often do you watch me sleep, sensei?.. No..Wait..No..The right question is how often do you grope me while I sleep..Actually?..I don't wanna know.”

“There was no porno out there, kid, you have no idea how rough it's been”..Asuma was putting on a show, grabbing on his chest in an overdramatic, over-the-top extra way, face all fake emotion, “All I had was my spank bank Shikamaru! My mind was the vessel taking me through those dark days without this sexy ass”, Asuma gave a gentle slap over the bare cheeks.. “I used it all up in the first week, boy! Have you any idea!”

“Hahah...so desperate, man,” the teen laughed out while Asuma smirked, putting a cig in his mouth.

“I just like to check your sweet little ass every now and then, babe..also..needed to replenish the supply of these naughty images, that's all,” Asuma gave a charming smile, taking out the lit cigarette and kissing the teen on his hair. 

“U-mmh..” Shika wiggled a bit in the position as he made an upset expression, pulling a hurt face.

“What, Shika-” Asuma grabbed the teen pulling his lithe body over his own, pressing his hips into his lap. 

“Sss-ah..my ass hurts..”, the teen pouted, recognizing where the stingy pain originated from. 

“Aw..little baby..were you not ready for all that cock?” Asuma mocked the sissy attitude. 

“Fuck off”, the teen scoffed, keeping a smile.

“Lemme see-”

“No-no, thanks, sensei, I think, you saw enou-” before he could finish, Asuma threw the teen on the side, pushing Shika’s face into the pillow a bit too hard-

“OW-hh,the fuck-” 

“Ohhh sorry, kid, didn't see you there, my bad, my bad-” Asuma chuckled all pleased.

“Prick,” the teen tried to free himself only to be forced to cooperate by the heavy body on the top of him. 

“..Alright chill-” Asuma subdued the teen, no effort and spread the cheeks, a bit of diluted dried blood and somewhat dried cum. 

“Hmm..”, the sensei would easily go for another round but the entrance seemed ready to file a suit if he tried. 

“What does ‘Hmm’ me-AN!!-

Asuma pressed his thumb over the sore broken skin of the rim checking for any deeper tissue damage, making the boy jerk- 

“This hurts?”

“M-..mm-mildly..” Shikamaru squinted pulling the same pained face, though his body betrayed the sympathy-seeking act, he thrust his hips back, legs swinging under sensei to the touch in there-

“Ohh-kay..can't be that bad then,” Asuma smiled to the response, removing the thumb from the soreness and letting the teen from under him after he kissed the smooth skin of his inner thighs on both sides. 

“Let's get some breaky..I'm starvin’.”

“I want to shower first..all sticky.” Shika grimaced, getting off the bed.

“Okay, just..carefully..the water might sting a bit down there.”

“Hey, isn't that the kinda stuff STDs do to you? You seem to know a lot about the stinging, sensei?” Shikamaru hid behind the wall, snickering, expecting to be chased after or at least thrown a slipper at. 

“Like a fucking child”, Asuma smirked at the boisterous teen, flashing that bright alluring smile, shaking his head on his way to kitchen. _.oh, how he missed the banter._

“Yea but you’re so into this **chi-ild.** ”..Shikamaru emphasized, not really liking being called child, though he liked it when Asuma called him 'kid'.

“I might have to phone child abuse line- Oh..Oh shit, Sensei..Does that make you a pedo-”

“ **Do not**..finish that..if you want to walk without a zimmer frame, boy.”

Shika just grinned biting into his lip, disappearing into the shower. 

_Cheeky boy..mm..already want you again..._

Asuma started on breakfast, toasted ham and cheese wraps, mustard mayo, fresh-baked egg muffins and chocolate crepes..the sensei was really handy in the kitchen and he really enjoyed it when Shika liked his food. After that feast the two sailed back into the lounge, Asuma pulling the teen into his lap, sitting him right there.. _where you belong, baby..._

  
  


“Okay, now..I promised..since you were **so good** , no doubt”..Asuma searched for his travel bag. Shikamaru looked to the side a bit. _.I haven’t been good at all, Daddy..if you only knew..mm..Fuck..._..

“I got you something..thought about you when I saw it..heh”..Asuma took out this cute little plush doe keyring, the tiny doe had a small velvet green bow around her neck and sparkly eyes with typical white spotting on her back.

“Oh senseiii..that's soo-hoo cuuute!” the teen pretended to be all kawaii and shit pulling a sarcastic face..but then adding- “Really though..I love it, thanks Asuma,” Shikamaru smiled snatching the little thing from the sensei’s fingers and planting a little kiss on Asuma’s cheek. 

“Aww..look at the eyes...but, wait..shouldn't you keep it to remind you of me?” the teen poked, smiling at Asuma. 

“What..a doe?..Are you saying you're my little girl, hmm, Shika? Are you daddy's little girl, yea?” Asuma was on it again, hands running, grin shinin'.. 

“Aww my little Shika-chan, want daddy to rub your little puss-” 

“SHUT UP!'' Shikamaru shook Sensei's hands off his crotch, not that the sexy rubbing that was meant to imitate him having a pussy wasn't kinda hot. _.but._ .Shikamaru stilled a bit. _..I gotta..I can’t..I gotta tell him.._

“What..Damn, kid..if it’s such a big deal I'll get me a deer to match your doe..A whole family,” Asuma joked, pinching the teen’s cheek.. 

“You Nara are really into your deers, huh?”, Asuma smiled.

“It's not..that..I just..” The teen was so tortured by his secret..knowing just what damage he's about to deliver..but he couldn't **not** tell Asuma.

“What, Shika?..What's up?”

“I-..you gonna be angry…” Sheepishly, Shikamaru tried to ease the response, already begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

“Ehmm..” Asuma exhaled through his nose somewhat amused by the tactics..

“You know..it's not really fair of you making me promise I won't get mad when I don't even know what your bad ass did this time.” The older man grinned pulling the teen into his lap again. Shikamaru didn’t wanna be that close when he's gonna tell him about how he..

_...fuck...can’t back out now.._

“So?..what is it, trouble?” Asuma kissed the boy on the neck.. “Mmm?” That low sexy groan expecting answers. The boy braced himself, fingers petting the soft plush toy, small touches circling the glittery eyes.

“When..I...When you were..out there..I might have..mm..”

“What? You might have what, Shika?

Asuma was beginning to get a bit antsy.. _what the fuck is taking so long..he usually confesses straight up and then we talk it out..Shika..damn it...what have you-_

“I..I did it with Papa...we uh..done..when..when I couldn't get it right I…”, though the teen was stuttering, looking like brain aneurysm candidate, Asuma got the fucking concept, unable to comprehend the heaviness of the confession-

“Wh-what..wh..what's it?..Shi-..Wha-?”

Shikamaru closed his eyes, a guilty, hurting expression, sucking in on his bottom lip. _.it’s out..now onto the hard part...be strong.._

“I’m so very sor-”

“What?! You're actually serious? What the fuck, Shikamaru! Are you serious?? ..You're..Are you fuckin-”, Asuma got so mad seemingly in a matter of milliseconds.

“I-”

Asuma pushed the teen off of him, suddenly unwanting of his presence touching him. “Why not tell me straight away? Why wait for after...So you can get more out of me?! While you still can?!”

“No..No..I just..it’s not like that..when I saw you..I missed you so much..I wanted you..please..it wasn't like that..I-”

“Oh, so, I guess when you saw your Papa one of those days you wanted him too, right? Simples-”

“No..I wanted you..but you weren't there and-”

“ **But!** -forgive me for serving my village!..You aren’t fucking serious, kid..I can’t believe..I guess it’s all on me then, eh? I should have said ‘no’, ‘cuz my teenage lover can't do without my cock, Hokage sama, so there, you see, I can't protect our land from enemies or I'm running a risk of coming back to my baby with someone else on him-”

  
  


Asuma paced through the living room, fingers running through his slick dark hair, making it obvious just how badly he’s been gotten by that fire... _After all that jealous shit he gave me over my men_ ..this was the last drop for Asuma. _.Having to chase after the teen and fix shit..promising to be true, spending all his time with the boy, just to come home after a long fucking mission and find his baby already pleased..not waiting for his loving..not truly begging for Daddy…_

“Please! Asuma just..just..I..Okay, but how long did you think I’d last without you? I’m like..horny all the time..and you’re the one who got me into..I mean...it’s not like that with Papa..you know it..he’s just..my Papa..nothing else-”

The teen was fucking this up..unknowing what to say, swirling in the deep shit, up to his neck in a quicksand attempting to make this better, seemingly, nothing he was saying was doing anything but making it worse.

“You think you can make me into a fool?..You and your Papa? I don't need this shit, Shika!..This ain’t fair, I was all in..And you..You just want what you want...I'm just-” Asuma sighed, mentally unable to carry on with this..still too tired, there was so much to discuss and dissect and forgive and maybe forget, he saw it through, these things happen, but..now..right now it was all just too much..he was over it and under it..

“There are limits to everything, you know?!" Asuma blurted out after the small break, the man was exhausted and emotional..letting the rage flow..the hurt changing his tone. 

“I've got feelings too, goddamn it..I trusted you...the fuck, kid..this sucks..” The sensei sat back down, forcing himself to look at the boy, who was on the sofa still fidgeting with the doe, looking down, head hung, deep in his own mind-

_It’s not about loving a guy..It’s about loving the right guy..Asuma is the rightest motherfucking guy and you had to get your intense relationship with Papa in the fucking way of that love...and now you die alone..look at the man..he’s fucking disgusted by you..Suma….and the Nara lineage will die out thanks to you..wait...if I’m to reproduce then anal sex is not the way to do it...you idiot..FOCUS...focu...so, I guess I’m gonna date girls now..that’s the only way to make this whole thing go away..yea, stop it with the whole theme..he likes them older..he likes to fuck old men..sexy old men..Asuma..he’s not even old..older than me..WHATEVER IT’S OVER GET IT? YOU PUSHED HIM TO FAR..pushed my sensei away....no..please..._

“You had no right to do this to us..In fact, you had no right to ever tell me you had feelings for me! We should have **NEVER** gone through with it..And now it's irreversible..it’s.. I don't know if-” Asuma was growing bitter by seconds.

“What?” Shikamaru knew he had no right to even speak right now, _but what does he.._

“I was doing great before I-..befofe you confirmed everything that was going on with you..and with me..and now, my easy uncomplicated life of a sensei is well over. Now I don’t wanna fuck my teammates or anyone else into the ground on a random mission..Now I don't wanna think about the future! ‘Cuz there is none..you just..fuck everything up and think you can walk all over me..I should really-” Asuma stopped himself, though his dark thoughts were on the rise. He felt like strangling the little asshole for playing with his heart. He felt so cheated and disrespected.

“Asuma..please, I...come on..I’ll never do it again..I just got so fucking needy and..careless and..all I could feel was the heat..when I thought about us, when I imagined you there with me..it was so...come on, you gotta give me another chance-”

“No!...No..” The man was done listening..done feeling..done being in love.

“Please..god-please, I love you..I love you so fucking much..you can’t let this die like this..please..I made a mistake but..to me it wasn’t such a big deal..it’s not like I went with just about anybody..I didn't-..this is Papa..I don't see it that way...but, I now understand that to you it is an issue..So, I obviously learned from that, please…I mean..people in relationships..they take time to learn about each other, right?” The teen tried to rationalize but his lover’s hurt, robbed expression was enough. 

“Ok, look, there's got to be a way to get past this, right? I’ve never...I can't..” Shika was tearing up.

“I can't imagine...without you..I..I need you..please, it was a mistake I get that now-”

“A mistake, kid?..What you were trying to put something up your ass and Papa’s cock just fit right in, so you let it? Shika you had sex with another person..While I was away..if that even makes any difference..That’s not a mistake..And I don’t care if it’s just ‘Papa’..I don’t give a fuck about that whole thing you two got goin', okay?”

Asuma went silent..looking away..he made it all the way to the open kitchen, palms pressed on the kitchen counter..He couldn’t do this right now..He was just too exhausted and hurt and all over the fucking place..He couldn’t think straight..He just needed-

“Okay, yes..I knew you would be pissed if you knew but I wasn't going to keep it from you either..I mean, that counts, right? That has got to count for something..” The teen was just so desperate and lost trying to navigate through this shitstorm, though his wipers were broken and all that shit got him blinded..suddenly, all his psychology know-how was completely useless. 

“Oh, yea..I’m all good now..thanks for that transparency, kid. While you're at it why don't you tell me..How was he?! Hm?!”

“What..” Shika swallowed at the request.

“How was Papa Shikaku?..Was he good?” 

“Uh-what..bh-what?” Clueless, the teen was speechless. 

“Come on..you wanted to tell me about it right, so, tell me!..Was he good?..Did you like it a lot?..Did you moan really loud, yea?”

“Uh-I don't..what-”

“Come on! Focus, genius..let’s go-”

“A-..It's..different..I wasn’t even-” The teen was pleading with his eyes, pleading for Asuma to stop the inquisition into the dirt. 

“Different, how?!”, Asuma was a few meters away from the boy, arms crossed, demanding the torturous truth.

“I was..” Shikamaru took a deep breath. “I was pretending, it was you when Papa did it..was..doing..I tried to make as if it was you..it was kinda easy ‘cuz..it was from behind so..I didn't look..um..just-”

“You know what? Stop talking..I can't..No..I thought, I could, but..I don't have nerves nor stomach for this shit. How the fuck could you..” Asuma turned away, shaking his head.

_*silence*_

_*more silence..oh dear..doesn't look good..*_

“I think, you should leave now.” The sensei said flat and cold all the way from the kitchen. 

“You're..kicking me out?” The teen asked a bit offended..how selfish..as if he was allowed to feel anything at all after all this..and yet, he did..he felt awful and ashamed..and hurt by his own actions and the way they hurt Asuma..he’s never seen the easy-going sensei this upset. 

“No, that would look differently...I'm asking you to leave so..please, do.” Asuma spoke facing the kitchen window, his eyes watching through but not really seeing anything, his back to the traitor in his living room. 

  
Shikamaru stared at his older lover’s back for a long moment, gobsmacked, but when nothing else came on, he got the gist. He pursed his lips, nodding in a silent understanding, placing the small plush doe keyring on the coffee table, he quietly walked out of the apartment.

The door shut behind him and he touched his face, chin shriveled with emotion, he tried to breathe through it. That ice shard stabbed through his chest, grappling all the vessels and ripping them open, making them spring about in their elasticity as his chest filled with liters of blood..heart pickled in a jar of its own rouge juice. And now, he’s the other him..The one that doesn’t have Asuma...The one out there..On the other side of the apartment..Divided by the ‘not welcome’ doormat and a shut door. _.What the fuck..he just..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what will be??? What will beee?????


	7. The Hurtful Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captn Asuma and his team are made to revisit their last mission. Asuma is instructed to take his student with them. The two have to pretend like nothing is going on, while Asuma makes up his mind about the whole thing. Genma gets taught for touching Sensei's precious student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda hott :D..aaand emotionzzz continuity...I should have forced Daddy Asuma on his bad lil baby more often :D..

Shikamaru got home. He’s never felt this empty and hollow..so much emotion and yet none at all, dry as a bone, unable to let it flow, or unwilling...The walk through the Konoha central was..refreshing.. **not**. It was suffocating. 

He listened to sad music all the way home and when he finally got through to his room he sat down beside his bed. Staring all quiet into nowhere. That feeling of zoning out and being aware of being zoned out, his eyes felt like they’ve crossed or something. _I don’t...I don’t know what to do.._

He stayed like that for a while until the hard floor under the carpet hurt his bony areas. He went to get his phone to put on some music...anything was better than the sobering silence, when-

**_*BzzzBzzz*_ **

Shika didn’t want to look but, like getting results from the test you didn’t study for _._

 _What could Asuma possibly want to say_ . _.obviously nothing good..at least he’s in his room..protected..unwatched..no one to watch for his reaction, whatever it’ll be._

He unlocked his phone. The message read:

{The Hokage-sama has received some intel from our allies in regards to my last mission. We need to get back to the terrain to finish up. I’ve been instructed to take you with us so you gain expi at S-rank level, although there won’t be much to do, it’s just surveying and reports to polish it off.. We leave next week on Tuesday. 

I know I dont need to say this but..we wont bring our business in there..and apart from that...I just really need some time to process this and make my decision okay? that's all i ask..and..i don't know how long...gn}

Asuma locked his phone screen, dropping the cell on the sofa right after he sent that. _Fucking Shikaku..taking what’s mine..what he agreed to let go, as long I take care of Shika..and I fucking did too..as if I didn’t even matter..If he can’t punish Shikaku for taking what’s his, then he will punish the boy for giving in so easily._

Asuma was growing bitter...upset..hurt..knowing now he was going to have to pretend none of this is happening, next week, come Tuesday. Knowing he was going to have to see the boy almost too soon. He didn't want to explain his feelings.. _why should he?..he's the hurt one.._

The sensei went down to the small apartment complex gym. Some iron-pumping to pump the shit out of his head.

The teen and his sensei had a whole weekend ahead of them. **A weekend of feels.**

*******

Asuma was miserable..floating around his apartment..thrown off the track..bored and angry and just so frustrated...he missed the things his body was used to..touching..hugging..having someone in his apartment..taking care of someone..he never thought it would give him such a sense of accomplishment..having the boy taken care of..it kinda played on his heart. He kept prowling around the enclosure of his flat like a feral wolf..captured by the emotions..he had no one to talk to about this..to debrief and reflect..it’s not like he didn't know about Kakashi and Sasuke but the two men **knew** , -didn’t talk about it. 

It wasn’t something to be shared like some inside joke..it was still very much forbidden..they exchanged the knowing looks every now and then..a silent connection, sensei to sensei, but that was it..

No, in this case, the only people involved, were the culprits.. _the traitors_ ..He felt like somehow it was a polyamorous relationship all of sudden. For someone like Asuma, a very territorial man..dominant and possessive, that was not gonna do. He needed the roles to be clear. This uncertain fluidity of who's with who and who's allowed what was not how he rolled...well..maybe when he's free..but, this was different..with Shika, it was meant to be exclusive and just them..their bond and.. **love**..

The sensei threw their picture from a road trip across the lounge..the frame smashed and the glass shattered everywhere. He got up and went for a walk. Couldn't stand the walls falling on him.

***

Shikamaru cries all throughout..with breaks of course..physically exhausted from the constant hyperventilation and all that struggle..and then he got rested and cried all Sunday night just like Saturday night and Friday night..His body ain't seen nothing like that in its whole seventeen-year-old existence..Where is the sodium escaping all the time?..

Shika then spent all Monday just a ghost..or being ghosted..crying some more..and then some more.. _“don't know how long”_ ..the teen remembered the sensei’s request to give him time to think it over.... _well? is weekend enough to say something? You must have something..at least a few curse words.._ **_nothing_ ** _is so much worse..Suma please...fuck.._

“Son..I don't like to see you this way.” Shikaku mumbled sitting beside the teen.

“Well..look away, Papa..I can't freaking help it..it hurts..”

“Why don't you come with me?, your mom gave me a mission..a trip to the market, then straight back to report...heh”..Shikaku chuckled.

“I can't…”

“What does that mean?..You could use a bit of fresh air..”

“But what if…”

“What?..What if he's out there?..I'll see you and raise you one higher. What if you two break up, and then you're gonna have to continue living here too?..Are you never gonna leave the house, Shika? What?"..Shikaku was grinning..though, he felt his son's pain, his fawn has been crying and hurting all weekend..enough for Shikaku to get worried a bit..after all he loved his son..

Shikamaru looked to the floor.. “I don't even want to think like that..”

“I know..Why don't you call Asuma, hm?..”

“Uwh-what..What?..No!..”

“Why not?..I'm sure he's hurting just as bad..if not more.”

“Oh, okay, thanks for that..this is all just on me..I get it, I'm the bastard here..” The teen wiped his snot and the couple of tears that made it through saying those facts out loud. 

“Shikamaru..Calm down..” Papa brushed away those wet thin spikes that got in the way of the flow. 

The teen took a shaky breath.. “I can't..possibly call him..what makes you think that calling is any easier than randomly stumbling upon him in the center, Papa..”

“Well...it isn't..”

“Then I can't..”

“Okay..should I get back in the loop and ask why?” Shikaku smirked but pulled a pitiful expression, caressing the shiny dark hair. 

“Be-cauuse...I have a pride?”

“Hmm…”, the older Nara squinted at his boy, at the obvious lie. 

“Okay, fine..I don’t..I guess?..Otherwise, I would never do what I did..but..if you just saw the way he looked at me..if I thought, I was disgusted by my behaviour..I mean..I-..I knew what I was doing..and I made you participate too..but..the way he looked at me..I don't want Asuma to hate me, Papa..but..I can't ever face that man again..he must think I'm a dirty tramp..or worse..I don't know what I’m gonna do for Sensei..I can't force Asuma to be my Sensei anymore..but I don’t know if that matters anyhow..after next summer I’ll be out of the academy..So..but on the top of all this..the mission tomorrow..what am I to do, Papa?..I really don’t want to go..isn’t there a way to..?”

“You’ve been assigned..it’s your duty.”

The boy frowned.. _Sure, dodging an S-rank mission isn’t like skipping a class, but.._

“I think you need to let him think about it, Shika..”

“Mm..that's what he said..but it's killing me what he must be thinking..I just..like how will that work? We will be on mission and just conceal everything?”

“I know Shika, it'll be hard..awkward at best, but you mustn't let your personal business and emotions get in a way or sabotage the mission..this is S-rank, even though it's just aftermath you have to be careful that close to the enemy border and be on your best...And..Maybe just give the man some space..These things are very complicated and it almost always depends on the emotional maturity of the person..their temperament..you know Asuma well, Shikamaru, you two spent an eternity and more together..You must know hardly what goes on in his mind..Why don't you forget about the made up thoughts and focus on his actual thoughts?..The ones that matter. Maybe you’ll get your answer as for..what to do with all this. 

And then again..maybe you could just call him..” Shikaku smiled, winking at the boy, trying to force the reasonable approach, communication has always been the key in any situation. 

The boy sighed, his face sunk..looking at his phone.. “I can't, Papa...I wouldn't know what to say..”

Shikaku stroked the dark hair once more, so like his own.

“Look Shika..this might have been your first big relationship, and I don't want to bury it prematurely...but, I think it might not be your last and neither Asuma’s..he's a grown man..if he can't deal with the problem that you created-”

“A-” Shikamaru tried to protest..something about Asuma creating the problem in the first place by leaving him for two weeks, but he heard himself say it in his head and realized how stupid that would sound…

“-and that's a fact”..Shikaku continued, burning into teen.. “then he will have to move on..and so will you.” With that threatening sounding fact, Shikaku walked out of the room..that legendary wisdom mic drop he always does. 

Shika never called Asuma. He wasted the day in his bed watching old shows that reminded him of the easier times.

The morning came and he went to the meeting point, Papa saw him off. The team was all there..once again, the same formation from the last time..Genma..Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu..and...Captain. Shikamaru looked everywhere but ahead, dodging everything. 

They set off..once they reached the same base as in the previous mission they set a camp. The plan was to spend the night and set out further in the morning. 

Genma started on the dinner. His special stew. Kind of handy on missions..Just throw it all in and stew the shit out of it..Beef and pork meat with potatoes, vegetable mix and special spices with thick noodles..it was thick in texture and smelled amazing. Such a great hearty meal in the middle of cold Autumn, out there in the woods, surrounded by the fading glamour of nature. Splashing from the small lake nearby could be heard every now and then when the fish proved their presence. 

Shikamaru sat next to the cozy fire..just about anywhere away from Asuma really..not that he didn’t fantasize of the man...for Asuma to get behind him and cocoon him into a warm blankie and a tight hug.

The captain was going through the plans and maps while the rest were busy preparing weapons and whatnot.

Genma joined the teen’s company.

“You're awfully quiet..you must have read that page at least a thousand times..what is it?”, the older nin took a look at the front of the leather binding. It was the same handwritten journal or a diary Shikamaru found in that weird side office that time when he and Asuma... _back when he loved me._

“It's just something I wanted to look at” the teen mumbled. 

“Seems interesting..maybe we could look at **it** together”, Genma ran his fingers over the binding in a very innuendo-aspiring way. 

“You can borrow it anytime, Gen..” Shikamaru just smiled at the older nin, looking in those pretty hazel eyes as he snapped-closed the diary. 

He and Genma have always been on the same wave..somewhat flirty and playful, kind of thinking alike, though Shikamaru always saw him in an-older-brother kind of way. 

They’d joke around and fool around..talk about interesting things and waste time sometimes. Shika would sometimes get with Genma when skipping classes and the two would find a nice hideout and waste the day together, watching over Konoha. 

“Hey..try this..tell me if it needs more salt..they say I always go heavy on the salt, but they don't really know shit..” Genma grinned and so did Shikamaru. The teen wanted to taste the amazing smelling stew, he licked his lips, getting a bit closer, his mouth watering as he watched his mate fiddle around with the flat wooden ladle. 

“Oh yeah, come to daddy,” Genma twirled his tongue on his bottom lip toward the corner, smiling all satisfied, he fished out a piece of juicy looking softened meat and a bit of sauce and stilled the wooden spoon at the teen’s lips.

“Open up..” he smiled at Shika..Shikamaru looked to the side catching Asuma’s inspecting laser scanner eyes from across the camp. 

The teen took it in, giving Genma a smile as he tasted the goodness.

He felt so watched..observed..so owned.. _still_..

“So?”

“M-It’s good!..Very very good..I like it..How come you never made it for me? heh..”

“Saving it for special moments, babe, hahah..you say that now, you know, but after a few weeks you'll beg for the rations canned meatloaf, hahah..” Genma laughed out as he stirred the stew again. 

“But shit, I'm hoping this little mop-up won't last that long..it's bullshit, really..sending us back here?..waste of resources..lower ranks could have taken care of it, but the Hokage wanted continuity..bunch of bollocks if you ask me..I guess the only good thing is that you’re here now,” Genma scoffed at the seemingly useless work but then turned straight back into his flirty self. Shikamaru didn’t know what was to be allowed and what was just a normal conversation anymore. 

The two went silent, watching the fire, those small cracks of the burning wood, the Autumn aroma in the air, and the gentle cool breeze set up for a very cozy atmosphere, and Genma ran his hand over Shikamaru’s hair.

“Um..wha-”

“There..all neat again..” The older nin smiled, tucking a loose strand behind Shika’s ear and touched on the shiny earring. A very endearing display...two young lovers, one would mistake them for..so much so that Asuma was beside himself with the affectionate touching and deep gazing.

The Captain wanted to submerge Genma’s head with that stupid fucking bandana on it into the boiling stew..but before he could attempt to break anything off-

“So..have you heard yet?”-Genma was in it again.

“Mmmm..what?” Shikamaru smiled expecting some kind of juicy gossip, no doubt.

“Your Sensei has a lover..that's right, our Captain has been snatched!”..Genma teased looking over at Asuma speaking louder just so everyone hears it.

“Oh yea..he slipped up and spilled the tea..haha..apparently, they are pretty serious and he's oh so smitten.” Genma was chuckling seeing Asuma's fed up face. The Captain took a deep breath, _no,_ _he couldn’t excuse it..couldn’t write into the report about how he savaged his own subordinate ‘cuz he had a big fuckin’ mouth.._

“Oh..really..well..good for him..” The teen shifted on the trunk he was sat on, not even looking that way. 

“I bet he has no time for Shogi anymore, huuh? Haa, Shika??” The older nin was nudging the teen with his elbow trying to get some info out of him, giggling like a maniac. 

“Umm..heh…” Shikamaru was so fucking uneasy. _.just flow through it...just..it’ll be night time soon..it’ll be sleep time..not having to live this is such a bailout.._

Asuma, on the receiving end of the piss-take, leaned to his former classmate Raidou,

“What is Genma thinking he's doing, hm?” 

“What do you mean?” Raidou asked, kinda confused, looking away from his coordinates.

“I mean **my student** getting all handled by him..”

“Ehh..” Raidou scratched his head, “You know Gen..He's just flirty and all..He’s harmless..Also, he would never hurt Shikamaru or anything like that..you know that..They're just talking right?..I mean Shikamaru looks fine with it..Why?”

“I just think Shikamaru is too young to be-” 

“Hm?..”

“Nothing”.... _Fucking nothing.._ The Captain dug his nails into his palm.. _so this was the hell he was imagining this to be. Right on time. Fuck it._

Asuma was staring them out..it was just pure torture..okay maybe not torture, but he couldn’t move from the spot. Shikamaru was just trying to be polite..trying to shrug Genma’s heavy amorous presence off. He even glanced at Asuma a couple more times looking all shook.

They were possibly broken up by then, but the teen knew that on the top of everything this would probably get him murdered in the night. 

He didn't want to participate much, but there was nowhere to go..and it's not like he and Genma haven’t been kind of playful before he got with Asuma..so..rejecting the chemistry they had would be more out of character than anything else. 

_Nothing._ .absolutely nothing they could do about it or spill the actual secret... _not happening._.so the two of them had to take it..just like a proverbial dick up their asses.

Now, once it moved past the formalities, Genma threw his arm around Shikamaru and whispered something in the teen’s ear. Asuma was fucking fuming..so mad he broke the pencil in his tight grip... _his Shika_ ..even though he was totally still pissed at him for everything..he had to witness his boy getting fed by Genma..Getting real close to him, getting his hair strands brushed away in a very obvious way.. _Ughhhh Genma...you fucking what?._..

The ‘Master’ alter inside Captain questioned the nin’s intentions with his little angel..the dark side in Asuma was well up and present.. _Oh no, no, no..Nah..unfortunately for you...this won't fucking do...You just got yourself written down Shiranui…_ All it took was a swift intrusive vision of Genma’s cock slowly penetrating his tight baby boy and Asuma was fucken Kraken. 

***

Later that night...much later, sometime in the middle of darkness when even all the animals slept, Shikamaru got awakened. His tent was a bit on the side from the others..next to Genma’s, _maybe that's why he heard it and nobody else did?_...The rest of them were opposite in a row. 

He heard some strange noises..as if.. _Some struggle..Enemy?..Fuck_ \- He got out of his tent just to see. _.Nothing..But these muffled weird-..Animal? No, it's like someone was wrestling or..fighting?_ .. Labored breathing and pained cut off whimpers...the teen slapped his forehead in his head- _Ugh! Are you kidding me?!.. If it’s Asuma getting back at me for “cheating” on him then I’m fucking leaving!..Right now! I don’t care if it’s nighttime and we’re on border with the enemy territory._ .Shikamaru crawled out of his tent on all four, two fingers in focused hand symbol, chakra concealed, sneaking around the campfire, all dim just a hot radiant heat. He went past the tents.. _Asuma’s..it’s..empty, unzipped...Izumo and Kotetsu..sleeping..Raidou..sleeping.._ he turned to his side of the camp. _.Ge-..OF COURSE, YOU WOULD DO IT WITH GENMA!! You fucking-..WHATEVER!!._ .Shikamaru raged on the inside. The boy felt the hurtful sting, continuous small huffs coming from the inside and he could swear he heard some talk..something like _“-what you wanted?”_ . _.I can’t fucking believe this..So unprofessional..This is a mission..I mean..I know he’s hurt over the...but this is a mission!._ .Shika went back to his tent, zipping up, slamming hard on the ground, kinda forgetting there are no cushions, he hurt his tailbone and winced out. Just his sleeping bag under him.. _awh..fuck this!._.he started crying..did the little physical pain promote his emotions to flow and break through? 

He curled up sniffling and breathing irregularly, short hurt breaths, sobbing in the not so quiet night around the camp. 

_How can Asuma do this?..Right here..He knows I can’t do anything about it..In front of everyone..I know I’ve done it first, but.it was Papa..I don’t..I fucking don’t see it that way..this is Genma..this is…._ **_over_ ** _…_

It hurt the teen..hurt like hell, that weird physical pain..somewhat similar to butterflies in the tummy but quite opposite..it hurt. _.in his lungs or..soul? Who the fuck knows where that is..it just hurt.._ the teen cried himself to sleep, pressing his spare hoodie over his head to block out the nastiness. 

The morning after, Shikamaru was awake, staring at the inner seams of the tent..he needed to piss so bad, but he heard voices. The men were setting up fire for breakfast, after that, they carry on further down the border.

 _Ugh..damn...he's gonna see them two..after that.._.The kidneys urged haste and the boy couldn't hold it any longer, though he heard a little bit of the campfire convo just prior. 

“Gen still sleeping?” Izumo asked, sounding surprised.

“Looks like it,” Kotetsu said, dropping a pile of branches. 

“Let him, he’s probably just tired..” Asuma added sounding all natural.

 _I know why you fucking dirty-_ Shikamaru swallowed, his bladder was about to burst..he unzipped his tent.

“Morning Shikamaru!” Izumo shouted out all cheery, Raidou joined in and Kotetsu too..Asuma just took a long draw out of his cig. The sensei missed the boy so much. _.his tent just there..of course, he had some business to take care off last night, but...Even then, he fought himself not just unzipping that thin fabric and spooning his boy..Making sure he's warm all night..Has he worn some warm clothes? Has he had enough cushions?..Was he thirsty? Did he have enough to eat at dinner._.Asuma couldn't live without these answers..Sure..basic shit, but he just needed to know..Shika was still his responsibility..even if just as his student..but he wasn’t just his student...he made up his mind..

“H-hey”..the teen nodded and walked off, went to the forest to relieve himself.

“Mm-ah..” The relief was so nice. He supported himself against a tree, looking over a small lake while his stream sprinkled into the lake water.

_It's really nice here..wish we could have gone here on a different occasion..under different circumstances...hmm.._

“You know the fish are gonna be pissed..this is the fourth time this morning..”

“Uh”..Shikamaru jumped at that first word..Asuma behind him, watching the teen.

Shikamaru tucked his weenie away, straightening his pants..straightening his mind.

He turned around, being shot at with that sexy raw face. Asuma always looked a bit rough or...a bit more manly in the morning..more natural..at least before his first coffee..then he'd do his hair and trim his beard every other day or so..Put some cologne on and cream or something.. _Miss our morning routine_ …the teen snapped out of the memory.

Shikamaru was going to actually just walk off. In all honesty, he had no words for Asuma.

_After that act last night?..he just was not into any of it anymore. His daddy was giving his love to another and so..easily..he just.._

Shikamaru almost passed his Sensei only to be gently, but firmly, pushed back a bit, that strong palm that he witnessed blasting through inches-thick wooden planks while training with Asuma was on his chest and his heart jumped.

“Mm..What?..What do you want Asuma?”..The teen sounded almost upset..His face was so phased and yet vacant. Too hurt to even try to hide it..and all that crying last night seemed to give him a nice solid headache.

“You ready to talk?”

“I’ve been ready..” The teen brought a little sassy tone to it, making his Sensei smile a little, though the boy felt nothing like smiling... _T_ __h_ ink you can make me suffer the whole weekend and then just fuck someone in the tent next to me? Fuck you.. _

“So?..What you gonna say to me, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru scoffed, making a false amused face.. “Nothing much..just that I'm disgusted..”

Asuma raised his brows.

“I thought we still had to..I don't know..I thought we still had time to save this but..I heard you last night..I heard what you did with Genma..just..gross, man..You know, it's hard enough to have to pretend we don't exist in front of others….But I guess you were just keeping that cover again right? Like you always have been..”

Asuma narrowed his eyes at that remark. _He could slap the brat that very second. Way back when he was actually keeping the cover in front of people, to protect their secret and had to play along a little with the boys, and all that shit he got for doing that from the teen..only to be cheated on by Shikamaru...and now this little shit was using that against him to support his feelings?_

“You know, you have some fucking nerve boy..I’m disgusting? How bout the fact that you-”... _fuck your Papa?_ .. Asuma didn’t say that to the teen..he was bitter as hell and he wanted to punch back just as he was getting, but that would just...even though he never truly understood their relationship, seeming that Shikaku did not actually want Shikamaru to himself and was happy for Shika to be with him yet he still had this weird ownership over _his_ boy...Well, Asuma knew of the bond they had..taking a stab at that would bury this shit for eternity..he didn't attempt that. 

“I just wanna finish the mission...Captain..” The teen said coldly, trying to make this into a professional environment while moving past Asuma. As he did, he felt a harsh yank on the back of his green jonin uniform vest collar. Asuma pulled him back and slammed the teen into the tree trunk..hard.

”Ah!..m-..That hurt..What-” 

The sensei pressed his thick finger against those rude. _.very rude undisciplined lips._.he so wanted to force the teen on his knees and make him suck his cock..Make those lips quiet, force-fill them with something better than the bullshit that was coming out..Make him appreciate his sensei.

“Mmhhh…” Asuma exhaled, all bothered and pissed off, his face close.. _too close_..his palm pressed on the boy's chest while the other ran down his abs.

“H--mm..No..don’t..” Shika’s face twisted. He felt..unsafe..or..scared a little..and hurt..

“You fucked Genma last night!..Don't think you can just have me too!” the boy whisper shouted, well aware, they could be walked in on any second.

“And you know that how?..Cuz you heard something?” Asuma fiddled with the buckle on the teen’s belt..making his intent clear..

“I-...you weren't in your tent..and..everyone else was asleep..so-”

“I never did..I fisted your teammate, as any good captain would because he wouldn’t keep his fucking hands off you and he needed to be taught his place, till he cried like a little bitch he is.. **alright**?” Asuma’s face was inches from the boy’s as he almost growled that ‘alright’ undoing the buckle off..

“Don't-” The teen protested weakly his hands grabbing on the rough bark on both sides. Had he been a cat he'd be up that tree right now. _.Asuma_..The sensei was so scary to him, he searched for his Daddy in that brutish looking man, but he wasn't there..it was..this different Asuma. 

This impulsive and angry Asuma..Distant..Unreachable..Disguised as his Daddy only to get what he wants..Maybe to even hurt him..

The sensei could easily take him right now out here and there would be nothing he could do about it.. _.Papa._..The scared teen wanted his Papa to come and take him home..Take him in a tight hug..His chest got a bit tighter with a hint of panic. Alone in the forest with the wild beast..it's not like he couldn't call for the rest of the men but..that would put everyone in a very very awkward situation.

“Don't what, hm?..the Sensei leaned in, kissing the teen on his bare neck..Long sensual lick followed by Asuma’s hot breath, making the teen shiver with a chill.

“Ah-a..m..please..mm-no”

“What, baby..I know you need it in the mornings”...Asuma’s palm was now gently massaging the sensitive area between the teen’s legs, those lean legs pressing in against it, trying to reduce the owning grasp. Sensei’s other palm was resting on Shika's neck..a light embrace, yet it was there..holding the teen in place.

“Mm..m-no..n-ah..” Shikamaru’s trembling body swayed to the touch, to the hot wet sucking on his neck.

“Daddy is still too...angry with ya..but ..mmm-I can't leave you unserviced..my baby..” The Sensei whispered in between the hot kisses, sucking on the teen’s neck, taking it in, his tongue sliding on that soft skin. 

It took a good few moments and Shikamaru was watching the blue morning skies as they blurred every now and then..Like when Asuma took his cock out and spat on it, moving quickly..Those strong hands again at it..Just a muscle memory..Shika’s legs gave in and Asuma had to embrace him to keep him standing. 

The Sensei pulled away, continuing his duty down there..fast tight strokes… “Got your turtle neck, I hope”..Asuma smirked at the angry-looking dark-red massive hickey he just made..for all to see..or to be hidden from all more like.

Shikamaru was forcing out hot breaths holding onto Asuma, digging his nails into the older man’s green vest, closing his eyes to the crazy strong sensation springing through his cock every now and then. 

“Nn-..no..don’t..wanna..”, he felt like crying. That small innocent voice begging, he didn't want this, he wanted to be in charge, but also..he wasn't sure..Daddy left him for so long to pout.

“Hmm..I could stop...but..ah..you're really looking like you need it Shika,” Asuma smiled at the teen, taking a good look at those flushed cheeks, the angry brows trying to fight against the pleasure. _.so at his mercy._.He felt so exuberant, those little weak protests and even weaker whimpered moans were making his cock erect. 

_Hmm..Shika..I'd take you for a ride..so hard you'd pass out_..Asuma stopped his keen thoughts-

“You gonna come for me..wanna or not” Asuma stated assertively as he kissed the teen on the forehead giving few tighter, quicker strokes-

”N..No!-M!-ha..A-a-” the boy came, stuttering hateful moans, against his will, panting so sweet for Asuma, the older man looked lovingly into those teary eyes.

”That's it, baby..Shh” The young body spasmed with the climax, Shikamaru swallowed, face overridden. Asuma sat them on the wet grass and pulled his student into his lap, stroking the teen’s hair, his face, wiping away the tears.

“S-stop!..I wan-” Shikamaru tried to get off but his leg slipped on the morning dew and he gasped out falling deeper in those strong arms.

“Take it easy, Shika..” Asuma cradled the boy. 

“Let me go!” The teen struggled to get out of the tightened embrace, his face was all anguished and ashamed.. _He came so easily for Asuma, he hated that. Hated that Asuma could just roll up and wank him off and he never even put up a fight...His weakened body trying to get off, get free..so..this happened.._

“I'll never let you go, dumb boy...I did say I was solid, maybe you should listen harder, hm?...Even though I’m mad at you..you're still mine-” The Sensei wanted to make the actuality understood..all this background and front stage noise was just a distraction really.

_Shikamaru was his..no one else’s..always and forever.._

“You..wanted to..”

“Hm?” Asuma pulled away for a moment.

“You wanted to..With Genma..Don't use me as an excuse..You’re ..You’re the one who’s cheating here!” Shikamaru exclaimed, all teary-eyed and upset.

“So you gonna be this way, hm?..I guess I don't understand you and you don't understand me…”

“Oh please..as if my relationship with Papa was anything like what you did..Saying that you did it for me?..Wow..So fucking original..I know you couldn’t wait for an excuse to get back to your old ways!”

Asuma rolled his eyes laughing out a bit.

“I see..so in the end, you’re the wronged one. God, fuck this, kid..You’re too much..”

Shikamaru gave a shaky sigh, wiping his tears.. _He looks so hurt..Fuck ..I’m hurt too, kid..and you don’t even care...Why don’t you just let me please you, boy..Let me make you remember..Let me remember too..what we had at the beginning...._ Asuma shook his head-

”Alright then.. **it's over**.”

Shikamaru parted his lips, blinking once..Yea, he was pushing and shouting, kicking and screaming, accusing and distracting, but he didn't want Asuma to end it. _.I just_ … _Daddy.._.

It was a toxic dumb behavior. Just a way to protect himself, protect his hurt psyche or his ego. Being called out for his relationship with Papa didn't sit right with the teen, but letting it get this serious..Suppose he felt so bad about his own mistake, his selfish fuck up, that he desperately tried to reverse the roles to make Asuma into the bad guy.

As if he thought along the lines of- Asuma can handle being the wrong one..I can’t..It’s killing me that I'm the one that fucked up..I’m the one who ruined it..Not him..He never cheated on me..He stuck around and played fair..and loved me..He never did anything wrong.

Shikamaru never thought, in all this time he thinks, and that’s all the time, that Asuma would call his bluff and straight up end it.

 _What-..What now?_..The boy was on the wet grass now, Asuma did the buckle on his belt up and straightened the teen’s clothes, wiping the student’s marked neck from his spit. As if he was done with him..As if he never even touched him..Never even tried for him for the last time.

He stepped away, giving the teen a strange smile and walked back to the camp.

_I can't keep..chasing you..you need to grow up and take responsibility, kid..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U people better savor this shitty porn like dark chocolate..ew, who likes dark chocolate??..anyway this will be my last story..cuz u bitchez are ungrateful hoez and never like my stories!! :D :D It's all your fault, really..


	8. Hurt you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shika gets drunk and nasty. Emoootionz..and sex too :P..the hell continues..omfg just end it already..its sooo long..--that's what they said :P :P

It was the weekend. The mop-up mission ended on Friday. The whole thing lasted only four days, which Shikamaru couldn't be more thankful for. After that whole ‘last talk’ near the lake when Asuma left him sat on the wet morning grass with cum covered underwear, Shikamaru forced himself to go by Papa’s words and not let his personal business to interfere with the mission, though he hated Asuma so much for doing that...For making him cum like he has no power over it and then just simply walking away from him like he’s some unwanted goods. _Tsch...fuck you...I know I messed up but..you left me...you.._

The teen struggled to get off the floor where he set up his own personal camp, just him and Papa’s secret stashed liquor. Shikamaru got drunk, he wanted to get wasted just like that time at the fair. It felt so nice just not to care about any of this anymore, but somehow..alone in his room he couldn’t quite get the same vibe as back at the fair. 

No, he felt desperate and his fingers were itching to call the one...the one and only…

”H-aach..fuck..”, he exhaled reaching for his phone, he flipped through some pics of them together..some after sex ones and some cute romantic ones.. _Fuck it..you don’t want me...you haven’t even walked me home after the mission..nor called me..it’s clear...and...I don’t even need you…_ The teen was just trying to help himself..he was still mad about Asuma..still crazy..his Daddy..his sensei. _.the way he acted so cool in charge back at the mission, as a Captain..he wanted Asuma to come to his tent..not Genma’s..fuck...why can’t this ongoing hell just fix itself already..why can’t we just be together..I want you with me now Asu...please...I want your tight hug...tell me you love me Daddy...I want you so fucking much and you’re not even close..._

Shikamaru pressed the call on screen- **_beep….beep…..beep..-click- You’ve reached the voicemail, the contact is currently unavailable, please leave a message- beeeeep-_ **

Shikamaru's eyes widened, all put on the spot like that, though that liquor that called his name half hour ago was there to hype him into it, the teen went with it slurring hard-

“Aight..cuz...okay, cuz I’m just lik-ah..callin?..to tell you...like uh..in person-face to fa-..oh no..I mean that-I..am **OVER** you..and that is just **THAThh** ..and so...Sensei..the close has been closed..um..what?..ughh, fuck..m-so siii-ick...ANYWAY, MAN..You no longer get to mess meh arounda..eh..and that is what they call the so called..CLOUU-SHER..I just hope your life is sweet you fucke--- **Beep, your message has been recorded-Click- beep-beep-beep--**

“Ah-hahhah..what the fuck..okay...I guess...mm...more of you, I say”, Shika grinned at his glass confined hype man, forgetting he nearly barfed on a voicemail just a few secs ago, reached for the liquor and poured himself another big shot. He was beginning to get really wasted, his eyes were blinky and his body felt numb, but somehow he was feeling like party, he blasted his favourite tunes and danced in his room. Total freedom...until the booze leaves him on his knees back at where he was before, but that’ll be dealt with later. 

“OR! You know what..whatever...like..whateveeer...I think..lemme jus-do-et..lemme just..okaay..” Shikamaru put on his converse trainers...the teen wasn’t sure whether the voicemail represented his brand new bad-ass attitude, paired with some explicit hip-hop gangsta tunes and a quarter bottle of heavy liquor the teen was ready to drop the fucking mic on Asuma’s office floor right about now, like mind yo fucking business Sensei, cuz this ass ain’t yors no mo.

He got out of the house just him and the power of music blasted into his ears as he drunkenly avoided populated areas, making his way to Konoha headquarters, knowing Asuma had to be there for sure. 

Shikamaru made it almost there, but he had to stop and think.. _what am I gonna say to him anyway…_ he was so pissed off about how he was left on that wet grass like a fucking child just told no.. _like Asuma knows so much better than him..he fucking doesn’t know any better and I’m no child anymore._

The teen was at the smoker’s corner, leaning against the wall, his vision doubled a bit and he closed his eyes, by the time he gathered himself something large blocked the weak sun rays in his direction. He opened his eyes to find his Sensei scanning him worryingly.

“Shika..what the fuck..I got your voic- are you drunk?..Look at you..Jesus kid, where’s your jacket, it's the middle of October..tsk!..Come here,” Asuma took off his jacket and wrapped Shikamaru in it, then he led the teen to his office, Shika’s head was spinning and he felt like if he attempted any brave talk he might end up spilling his stomach contents instead of spillin the proverbial tea. Asuma got them into his office and sat his wasted student on a sofa. 

“What are you tryin’, kid...not good..you could have gotten hypothermia out there, all drunk you can’t feel much like that, it’s dangero-”

“Ok-hay..um..so..I need to like..end this,” Shikamaru wiggled his finger at them both, trying to say what he was gonna say, but suddenly he wasn’t on that gangsta shit anymore, when his Asuma was right in his face… “mm..you’s...so..”

“What, Shika...what is it?...You make me so worried, kid...Why do you get this way, hm?” Sensei ran his palm across that cold cheek, Shikamaru literally dissolved into that warm touch and his head fell right into that palm. 

“Can..uh..ca-we go to movies.. sometimes..a...that’d be..cool..”

“Hah..are you asking me out, Shika?..” _Shit kid, you’re so wasted...don’t tell me it’s cuz of us...this is bad…_

“Ye..yea...I’ll lik-..I..take you out, Senseh...heh…” The teen licked his lips giving Asuma a very drunken variation of the sexy eyes, as he trailed his fingers into Sensei’s beard and gave a weak exhale.

 _Fuck_..The Sensei knew he shouldn’t but..this whole mess..they clearly both needed to end the torture already..they needed for Asuma to forgive and for Shika to promise not to fuck up anymore. They also needed to touch a lot and kiss...and…

Asuma leaned in and took what was being offered. The two kissed so slow and temptingly, so distantly..offended by the past yet very seduced by the present. Sensei’s lips parted and his tongue slid on those soft young lips, asking to be let in, the teen pursed his lips just a little and sucked on Daddy’s tongue a bit, his warm silky pink lips moving slowly, everytime sensei pushed in the teen received it and sucked a bit more, until it was too much to get back at it and he had to let Asuma enter his mouth fully. The sensei put his palm on the back of Shika’s head, pressing him in as he continued to work the teen into it. His other hand between Shika’s legs, “Mm-h,” the teen swayed his hips to the grip down there, Asuma forced even deeper in that rude drunken mouth, he was getting his baby all ready, massaging and stroking through his pants. 

When they broke off, Shikamaru looked like he finished already..panting avidly as his eyes pleaded for more..”A-m...want you..” He closed his eyes as his body adjusted to the position sensei placed him in. Asuma ran his palm over the upper chest of his student. “Mm..want you too, baby..” The tone was hypnotised yet too sober not to feel all kinds of mixed emotions about this little reunion of physicalities. 

Asuma tore off the pants in his way and took his member out. He wet the tip of his cock as well as Shika’s entrance. 

“We need to go slow, Shika…you’re not even prepared..” Sensei heard himself speak those words, though inside he knew he couldn’t give a damn about preparations, hoping the teen wouldn’t protest nor hurt much, “In...wan- you inside, already..” and right he was, Shikamaru spread his weak legs and swallowed at the sight above him. Asuma looked so much bigger than he remembered.

The sensei started sliding his tip across and trying to press in at every round until the tight muscle began getting adjusted to the invasive girth. It hurt but the booze helped the overcoming numbness to ease the teen into it and he was easy alright.

“A-ff..fuck..mm-fuck me..yeah..Daddy..ah”, Shikamaru was pressing himself into it, trying to ignore the dull pain, those randy breathy words made Asuma almost lose his edge. 

“Fuck, Shika...you’re so beautiful...Fuck..I missed you so much, kid..” With the returned affection, Sensei had to follow his body as he forced in and penetrated the teen.

Both of them moaned out, one out of pained pleasure, the other due to the tight pressure around his cock. Asuma kept pulsing..pushing in..giving his drunken baby time to adjust a little before taking it further..and deeper…

Asuma inserted his full length up to the base- 

“H-aa-ah..don’t...n..no…not..there..mm-aah,” Shikamaru was clearly in a sensory overload, pulling all kinds of erotic, even slightly amusing faces..hands grabbing on his surroundings as that thick cock stilled inside him, stretching him fully, the teen was begging and twisting under his Sensei..seems like he really missed his Daddy inside him, especially the tip of Daddy’s cock touching right on that sweet spot, coninuous surge of energy spikes making his cock twitch, making his legs wrap around Asuma, pulling him in yet he kept saying the opposite of his actions.

“No?..Want me to stop, Shika?..” Asuma needed to make sure..

“Uh..I-..” The boy opened his eyes, looked up at his confused Sensei, the last thing Asuma wanted was to rape his beloved student and lover..espcially as drunk as his young love was, that would look great on his resume...Shika’s little face focused in on his Sensei, realising what he’s been blabbering…

“I..I mean, yes...heh...yes..I..wanna..please”, he smiled at Asuma who smiled back, yet there was a hint of a little something in his dark eyes.

“Sure?..”

“Uhm-m.” Shikamaru looked down, watching Asuma take himself out a bit and push back in, he touched Asuma’s length gently as if just to make sure it's really happening. 

“Lika that, baby?”

“Yeah..”

“Wanna watch Daddy, yeah? Wanna see how he does it for you?”

“Mmm..yeah....I...want it..hard Daddy..” Even though drunk, Shika still couldn’t fight the shy feeling asking for that from his Sensei, he felt his already burning face get deeper shade.

“Oh yeah?..Are you gonna pout if it’s too hard, hm?” Asuma smiled, he felt himself in the same energy as when they used to make love before all this mess..he wanted to tease Shika more, but couldn’t afford to wait for anything else, he took those little relaxed legs on his shoulders and started using his weight to pound into the heat. 

Soon enough they were both moaning a bit too loud to pretend it’s not what it is, Asuma, somewhere in the back of his mind truly hoped nobody would walk past his office because there was no other explanation for the erotic moans and grunts and the teen moaning his name so loud and hot with that sex-laced raspy voice. 

“Asum-ah..ah..AHH...AH-A---AAHH-A-aa fuck...fuc-..amm..-fuck-”

“Yeah..I am, baby...damn, you’re so tight...mm-Shika..ah..”

Shikamaru dug his nails into the strong forearms drawing hints of blood when the tempo and impact weren’t getting any lighter.

”Ha-ah!-ahh-ah!..I...need..break-”

“Nah...you’ll rest when I’m done with you, kid..” Asuma narrowed his eyes at the emotional face under him, those pretty doe eyes filled with tears, gritting his teeth the Sensei felt himself near as he took better hold of those small hips and buried his cock deep inside once more...shorter harder thrusts taking the teen over the border..Shikamaru’s head fell back as his throat closed up and all that came out were choked pained moans. 

Somewhere along those lines, Sensei started milking that beautiful rosy hard cock…

”Hmm..I love it when you’re hard..ah..while I fuck you...so hot for it..yeah..you gonna cum for Daddy..like you always do..yeah, you do..”

Shika’s face twisted at those comments, a hurt passion fused expression as the teen came over Daddy’s grip. Asuma let go and focused few more well-aimed thrusts, taking himself out and finishing all over his student’s ass, his semen was everywhere, decorating that gaped hole...he then re-inserted himself and stroked his cock, making sure the last of his load to spills inside Shikamaru, marking what’s his.

The teen was shivering, his legs shaking, he curled up and Asuma grabbed a blanket and covered him, stroking his hair while he sat beside him on the floor, but the teen took his hand away, surprising Asuma as he put Sensei’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. His hips moved slowly under the blanket while he rode his orgasm out. Asuma just sat there, gormless face, watching his baby suck on his thick thumb, tears shining on his pearly rose skin and those long dark eyelashes on that beautiful face..he felt the little movements, while the teen calmed down. 

_Fuck, Shika..why must you look so innocent and..young...this is wrong...and how have I forgotten how beautiful you always are afterwards?._.

That gentle sucking coupled with the soft tongue play was getting Asuma back in a game again, he had to take out the thumb or take the dick out and the teen wouldn’t make it. He pulled out, making a long string of saliva trace from those pouty lips, making the teen open his eyes half-way, gazing at his Daddy all tired and taken care of..his young body satisfied. 

“Mmm..as much as I’d love to watch you do this for a very long time..I think we should talk Shika..wouldn't you say?”

“Mh..I guess..”

“Why did you get drunk? Hm? You can’t keep getting wasted every time things...Hmm,” Asuma shook his head unsure whether he was gonna be the one to take it there.. "You know I can’t stand it when you get all out of control and in harm's way...Walking around like that, no jacket either..What would your Papa say?”

“I literally..uh..just..walked through the city..okay? Chill..”

Asuma kinda felt the shift of the energy.

“Well, you clearly came here for a reason..So..what’s up, Shika?” Asuma was trying to navigate, trying not to upset Shika, oh there was so much that he could say to the teen about the whole drama but..he wanted to savour the beautiful moment they just had. Unfortunately for the sensei, it was about to be destroyed. 

“Pfft..What’s up? Wow..you really know what I wanna hear man..You know..you don’t even make the rules..and I don’t understand why you think it’s okay to just do all this to me..like..I don’t even..I feel like-uh..I don’t even know you anymore..” The teen wasn’t making much sense, struggling to get his point across he stood up all frustrated all of sudden.

“You know, it’s funny how you mention Papa...Yea..Really interesting..”

“Come on, Shikamaru..Don’t you think-”

“-Yea just because I let you fuck me, doesn’t mean you’re the boss of me.”

Asuma blinked, his heart heavy, so heavy it dropped on the floor. Of course, he understood where it was coming from and what heavy liquor it was marinating in this whole time, hell he could still taste it and he only kissed him, but... _Do his feelings never count? Why must he take this kind of talk? And why the fuck isn’t he Shika’s boss?...He’d like that..And he’d make sure the kid would like it too..Just like he did before.._

“So what do you really want Shikamaru?..For me to accept that you might occasionally go with Papa instead of me? I can’t do that.”

“I-..What the fuck do you think of me? That I’m some..I don’t fuckin know? Some whore who gets on anyone’s dick? I gave you my virginity!! Are you so fucking dumb you can’t understand my relationship with my fucking father man?!” Shikamaru was furious, breathing heavily, he felt like crying. He never even said he wanted that from him nor that it would happen ever again.

“So you feel like I’m being judgemental and unfair? When all I ever wanted from you was to just be the only man in your life? I want to give you everything kid, can’t you see that? I want to be there and show you the world, but I can’t do that, Shika, if your Papa is giving you everything. Do you..Can you understand? I'm not questioning nor criticising your relationship, I understand it, in a way ,but I can’t have it in the middle of us. Come on, how would that even work?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe..Maybe if you didn’t bring all your insecurities with you we wouldn’t have to worry about it at all!”

Asuma felt attacked and offended. _Who the fuck did the teen think he is, talking to him like they grew up together._

“Okay, I don’t appreciate the tone and us or not, I'm still your Sensei so at least give me that much respect.”

“Yeah, kinda hard to respect someone who fucks everything that moves..Shit you're right, I shouldn’t get drunk, I feel disgusting for giving it up to you again.” Shikamaru was being nasty..purposefully..it's whoever hits harder situation, even though Asuma tried his best to diffuse the anger and hurt he couldn’t help but feel truly taken aback by that. 

“You don't mean that.”

“I might stop by the hospital wing for an enema..but I guess I’d already had it by now..Whatever diseased man-whores have you been sinking your cock in.” The teen gave Asuma a smug face as he tried to land his ending blow taking a swing at Asuma’s past love life, with a good expression to top it off, a proper bitch face.

The Sensei felt really used this time. The boy just got in his heart, took what he needed and back to the nasty shit.

“-Alright that's it..Get out..Now!"..He grabbed the teen by the collar and shoved him towards the door, making him wince. 

Shikamaru was gobsmacked, he’s never been manhandled by...Well, anyone, he’s never really...But Asuma of all?.. _.that was…_

“What the fuck, man?!” The shock. It made Asuma immediately regret his outburst, but shit if it didn't feel justified at that very moment.

Asuma stepped a bit closer, holding his hands up, trying once more to defuse the situation but Shikamaru was already grabbing at the door handle.. 

“N-don’t! Don't fucking get near me and- Don't you ever fucking touch me again!” 

“Shika I-” The Sensei was feeling like shit seeing the tears roll, seeing his baby scared of him.

 _He shouldn't have let the teen push him so far but he's only human for fuck’s sake..His heart toyed with for weeks and now this shit?…_

He tried to make his way to his student, “Come here, Shika, I don’t-”

“You will never touch me again, you hear me?!” The besotted Nara shouted loud and clear, face grimacing, forcing his tears to roll down his flushed cheeks, his vision submerged, yet he could still talk. 

“You got too used to me, huh? Is that it, Sensei? You think you can just throw me out when you’re done with me?? Like I'm your whore or something?”

“Wait, when I'm done with you?? By the looks of it, I'm the whore here!” Asuma had to remove himself or he wasn’t sure what he would do next. He walked all the way to the window and rested his forehead against the cooled glass. _The fucking nerve of him..So he's the victim here? God fuck this, I can't make one move and not have it thrown in my face..Master tactician in his best form..Fucking kid.._ The Sensei got interrupted trying to decide-

“I fucking hate you..Just so you know..I hope I die on a mission so that I never have to see your face again!!” **_*SLAM*_ ** And he was out of there..it was as if he was at war with himself at all times. Trying to fix it, coming back to Asuma, trying to reignite the spark, somehow it resulted always in sex which was a good sign but..then his ego and after that..and then his doubts..the fact that he knew he didn't deserve Asuma..and after all that shit and even before..Shika always thought Asuma was too good to be true..maybe that’s why he kept forcing the ending. That other side of him came out in a form of this nasty fucking asshole just to bury that shit one more time..It seemed to be for good..The teen sobbed and ran out of the headquarters hoping nobody would see him..Hoping he could just stop it all forever.

Asuma broke down after that. The first time in this whole madness..the man cried. This was too much to overlook..those words too sharp to pretend they didn't stab through him.

He sat down on his office floor. The old wood creaked under his built body. He heard himself cry and it felt...It felt like he needs to look out for number one..Himself..Meaning, he needs to step away and cut the shit...Although, he felt awful..He lost his nerve..Shoving Shika like that? That was fucked up..He was sure the teen would never feel safe around him again...Maybe it really is over.


	9. Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru goes with his parents for a family visit. He reminisces about his childhood and the way he and Papa connected, yet realizing not even that connection can help him through his hurt emotions.

Shikamaru had to go to school at some point, he wasn’t out of the academy just yet, even though the final summer semester was just around the corner, he still had a whole winter and spring semester ~~to skip~~..to attend. 

The teen has had just some luck left in his stars and was able to take a whole week off after the whole office fiasco with Asuma. 

Unrelated to the actual incident, Shikamaru and his parents went for a visit to see auntie in the neighboring village. Shika won that round. Free to walk about a strange village, new subjects to study and observe, new places to remember and get a feel for, tasty street food and local produce market. And then the beautiful nature. 

Whoever said Konoha was the unrivaled gem hidden in the leaves.., there seemed to be eternal planes of lavender fields, the rows of lilac and purple lining the grid. It was alluring to the teen, he felt like walking in a dream. Somehow nature has always been there for him, always offering an expecting yet never demanding embrace and so Shikamaru went, hid out in the meadows for long hours, exploring the new surroundings just like when he was a child playing in the Nara forests. He’d lie on the ground, feeling the dried soil, the dirt between his fingers. It was an unusual arrangement, Konoha was all rainy and cold, yet here, the season opened in October, aunty said, so the flowers and blossoms bloomed in late October and by November all the lavender fields were in bloom. 

And that is the exact spot Shikamaru’s ever-sprouting mind let other things bloom instead. He preferred to watch his surroundings with an empty thought train, just to avoid contact with the world, just like when he was a little boy when none of the other kids wanted to do things that mattered to the little genius…

When Shikamaru was very little, Shikaku was mostly distant, mostly busy, mostly drunk..mostly not to be bothered…He wasn’t a bad father nor mean nor hard, but his absence was perhaps even worse than anything else.

It was a trying time for Yoshino. As any good wife and a mother, her aspirations laid in the harmony of her household, something she could be proud of seeing, maintaining, and reigning over..Something under her hand, but her husband was boozing..avoiding..Perhaps not what he expected of the married life?..Or maybe he wanted his freedom back, or maybe he just did what he felt like he needed to do. 

Whatever was going through Shikaku’s mind in those early days, she will never know, but her little boy needed Papa's attention. She tried filling in as and when, but even then she had her own duties and her husband was in liquor daily, drowning his doubts, reminiscing about his so gone freedom..

***

“Mom?” 

“Yes, Shikamaru”..Yoshino smiled at her little boy all covered in suds, playing with his ships while she continued rubbing shampoo in those thick strands of that luscious hair. “When did you say Papa is coming home?” Six-year-old Shikamaru shuffled in the bathtub, stirring the water, looking up to his mother.

“Oh..sweetie..you know, Shikamaru..he’ll be home when you get up in the morning..Just like he always is, okay? Don't worry..Your father is just out with friends..” 

“U-hm...But..Mom?”..

“Yes, baby,” Yoshino poured a warm jugful over Shika’s head holding her palm protectively over his eyes so as not to get the suds in-

“Why doesn't Papa ever put me to bed?”..

Yoshino felt a pitiful expression spread over her face as she sighed and gave a weak smile stroking the wet dark strands away.. _.Shikaku...I need you here with me.._. 

Trying times. And so at those times the little Nara prince would wander..Just to avoid the ways everything and everyone made him feel. Just hoping one day Papa would take him to the Nara forest or show him how to throw kunai properly. Papa and his little fawn..The two haven’t always been this close, they had to find their way to each other. 

***

The tree bark and heavy soil and all that green. It's been great and..not so great. Shikamaru recollected the way he felt as a child. Helpless and lost, wandering through the woods alone..Along the small pond and when the sun shone through the leaves...Even as a little child his mind was always inquisitive, but with mom being busy running everything and Papa being...

There was no one to ask things like, Why does he feel like an outcast most of the time?, Why can’t he muster the excitement for the matters the other children seem to get downright ecstatic about?, And why does he never want to be part of the cool gang and talk about all those dumb things the girls and boys talk about? 

The strong bond became to form when Papa Shikaku began to talk to his son. Yoshino hit her breaking point somewhere in the midst of Shika’s 7th birthday when Shikaku left the celebration early to go tend to the deer like it couldn't possibly wait. She appealed to her husband to be the man she married. To be there for their boy. 

Shikaku heard his wife, he wasn’t oblivious and he did take heed…

It all started as small talks about little things at first, a chat before bedtime, about his day, Papa would ask, about his feelings and new observations..Testing his boy, his mind, his curiosity, and his deductions and little realizations, his findings..Often and then always, afterward. 

***

And so the day came when Papa took Shikamaru to the Nara forest with him, for the first time since he was too little to remember. Shikamaru was almost too excited. _.I’m gonna work so hard Papa, that way you’ll see I can help you…_

Shikaku did his chores, taking care of the deer, showing his son how it’s done and when they were finished, he felt pleased with his boy, how he paid attention, he allowed for Shikamaru to show him what he'd been training at the academy. Shikaku wasn’t really trying to be distant nor cold, he just didn’t feel like it’s worth his time when he couldn't talk to his son about so many things just yet. 

“Alright then..How about you show me your close-range combat skills..Um-..Have they..taught you that yet? Heh..” Shikaku chuckled embarrassed, he didn’t even know what his son did at that academy so far.

“Hm..Yeah, we train with wood mannequins, and we-”

“Yeah, okay, Shika, hit me.” Shikaku placed a wooden plank over his lower abdomen, holding it firmly in place low down, Shikamaru was only seven years old and height-wise he reached as far as Papa’s waist.

 _This is it..Papa has been testing me..I knew it..I know he wants to see whether I’m strong enough..I need to smash this plank..Focus..The chakra can be focused on one point..You just need to-_ The boy stilled himself as if feeling the energy within him and also the natural energy radiating all around him-

“H-YAH!” 

“H-Oh! Fuck!-”

The small soft fist came right through that wooden plank like a blade of lightning, right in-between Papa’s legs, right on the jewels. _Fucking bullseye, are you kiddin’ me.._ Shikaku bent over gripping his cock, air forced out of his lungs, he grasped onto some grass with his other hand to keep himself standing.

Shikamaru gasped, holding his palm over his mouth, those big doe eyes terrified. 

“Oh-mh holy fa-hack..Motherfuc-...That’s what I get..” Shikaku muttered curse words to himself as he chuckled through the pain, amused by the situation, he crouched facing away from his son, trying to breathe through the damage on his privates. 

Now, the divine Karma might have said at this very moment, that the punch wasn’t all that undeserving..After all, it was Papa who underestimated the baby fawn to the point of dismissal, but Shikamaru felt just awful. 

“I-..A-m..so sorry Papa!” The boy started crying, he was sure his chances of spending time with Papa had just been erased. 

“H-hey..How co-me..You’re the one crying? Hell, boy,” Shikaku force-smiled, sitting down on the ground very slowly, back to a very old tree behind him, still unable to really walk or talk, he felt sick in his stomach and his legs pretty much disconnected.

“But-.. Because..I hurt you..”

“Nah..It’s...Don’t worry, kid..No one’s upset..” Shikaku closed his eyes and swallowed, still trying to get his bearings, trying to ride the excruciating pain out, his head leaning back, resting on that tree trunk behind him, hand in his crotch just holding the sensitive area, as soon as he opened his eyes again, somewhat relieved of the worst part and ready to talk some more about that epic cock-punch he just received, his boy was stood right in front of him, kneeling down, the little fair hand led Papa’s rough manly palm away from his member. 

“Shika-” 

Before any further inquiries, Shikamaru bent down and his face went down there- 

**_*Chu_ ** **_~_ ** **_*_ **

**_*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-*_** Shikaku’s mind was fucking overridden, the screen exploded and his brain just got kicked out of his skull. _Did the boy just kiss my-_

Indeed, Shikamaru kissed Papa on his achy member, through the fabric of his trousers, all innocent and remorseful. The older Nara exhaled forcefully as if in amazement, studying his boy.. _What the heck do you think you’re doing, boy?..._ And maybe ignoring that little tingle he felt just then..

 _“_ Mmm-Papa?..Is it better, now? Can you..tell?” The boy looked up to his daddy wanting to be forgiven, he never meant to do that, he just wanted to show off his strength to Papa, either way whenever mom kisses it better, it always seems to work, so Shika had to try. 

“I’m really sorry I hurt your weenie.” The boy concluded, so shy and cute, having to say that to his strong bad-ass Papa..Looking to the side, his pretty long black eyelashes fluttered as he awaited the response..maybe even punishment. 

Shikaku took a deep breath, totally flabbergasted, not many words presented in his wise mind.

“Thanks, Shika..Much better..” Shikaku smirked at the worried little boy kneeling in front of him as took his baby and cradled him, stroking that dark shiny hair, smiling to himself while Shikamaru broke down, sniffling, simply overwhelmed. 

Papa so rarely hugged him, he hung tightly onto his daddy for a long while, then Shikaku carried him home- 

“Alright, now, **that** was a punch and a half. You got some heavy fist there, boy, you know that? We ought to keep an eye on it..” Shikaku hyped his boy, smirking to himself while Shika got to piggy ride him, dozing off into the warm orange sunset. The first time Shikaku felt that fatherly pride run through him, it was new and..powerful. It made him feel like a man anew..Like something of him was going to live on and he gets to raise that strain of his self. 

_***_

Shikaku came to understand his son was rather special...Gifted, much like himself, a talent that cannot be seen, it can only be presented...And slowly, with that, his own insecurities about being a good father to his little boy began to fade because he knew, his boy was just the same, their minds crystalized at almost identical refined form..The veneer was immaculate, now was time to cultivate the young mind..and the body...Two minds in an alignment, the angulation, and the schematics, all transcribed. 

***

“Come on then, pants off mister, the water’s ready.”

“Um..No..”

“What no?.. You’re trying to tell me mom bathes you in your undies, hm? Don’t be silly, Shika, we still need to...Get you ready for school tomorrow..Come on, no time to waste, chop, chop-”

“But..”

“Wa-hat?” Shikaku laughed at the attitude. “Don’t tell me you’re shy now.” It was the first time in a very **very** long time that Yoshino felt trusting enough to leave Shikaku to take care of their boy. She never doubted her husband would take care of Shikamaru in the basic ways, she just didn’t want to leave Shika alone with Papa if the two weren’t going to be alright together. But she could see her husband began to change his ways, seemingly people can change when it truly matters and she was just so ready for a night out with her sister and some other moms, it’s been a minute to say the least. 

Shikamaru wasn’t used to that. It was Mom who always shampooed his hair and added the scented oils to his bath and let him play for hours in the slowly cooling water, but never Papa. 

“Okay Shika, I mean it, let’s go-” Shikaku was still smiling at the reluctant act yet he did need to get Shika to bed so he could maybe do some adult stuff. Home alone? After so many years? Man can’t get much privacy, even in a spacious home. It was porn time, for sure, but first Shikamaru. 

“But..You’re...Looking!” Shikamaru crossed his arms looking to the side, his mouth was so pouty and cute, his little chubby face and that small body to match it. 

“Oh alright then, fine! I won’t look..” Shikaku chuckled, crossing his arms, moving just a few degrees to the left, closing his eyes, yet that fiendish smile remained on his lips. 

Shikamaru watched like a hawk for any peeping, he took his trousers off, eyes on Papa the whole time, and then slid his tiny boxers off too. The boy climbed to the bath but as he turned his back, Shikaku opened his eyes, seeing everything. 

“A- Mm! Papa! You said you wouldn’t look!” The boy protested the betrayal swiftly plunging into the bathwater, but Shikaku just squirted a dollop of shower gel onto a shower sponge working it, “Did I say that?..Hm..Don’t recall saying anything of the sort,” humming to himself all satisfied, seemingly he loved winding his little boy up in a usual devil-may-care fashion, watching the boy hug his knees as there were no suds to cover him at all. He noticed a dark bruise on one of those little knees. _This is so not like the bath Mom makes..._ The little Nara scoffed internally, he felt himself blush, embarrassed in front of Papa..even wanting Papa to leave him alone or at least stop looking at him.

“And this one? What happened there?” Shikaku raised, nodding at the bruise as he extended his arm with the soapy sponge expecting the boy to take it. 

“Um..I fell..” Shikamaru lied, staring at the sponge.. _But..How do I reach my back..and..I always..Mom always does my hair first..I wish Mom was home.._.The boy closed his eyes in frustration, somehow he felt too shy telling Papa how he has it done usually. 

“Hm..Well?” Shikaku waited there with the sponge hanging of his fingers, “You do know how to wash, right? “ He grinned at the boy. 

“Mom does that...I mean..Mom does..” The boy muttered squirming, the water seemed so much hotter but it wasn’t really the water. 

Shikaku parted his mouth to say something to that but he felt himself entrapped at the sudden realization he was perhaps going to have to wash Shikamaru all over and he wasn’t sure the two of them were up for that. 

“Does she, now? Aheh..” Papa chuckled nervously.. _.Damn it, Yoshino, you spoil the boy.._ “Right, well, that’s okay then, that’s...Understandable, you were little, but now, you’re almost a man Shikamaru, look at you, you need to start washing yourself..It’s your body, boy, time to take care of it, what do you say?” Shikaku smiled, he tried to be nice and encouraging, caring, and soft, just like he’d imagine other fathers would be. Fake it till you make it. 

“Mom does my hair. I don’t know how.” The boy pouted so visibly this time, cross with Papa for changing his routine in one night like that. 

“Okay? Alright? Fine..” Shikaku chuckled surprised and sassy, “I’ll get right on it, milord..heheh” Papa laughed out as he pinched the puffed up rosy cheeks while Shikamaru just laid his head on his arm, feeling a bit more relaxed, the steam was making him sleepy and he felt even more at ease once Papa started massaging the shampoo into his hair. 

_Jeez._ . _Shika is such a mommy’s boy..Wonder if I can ever make him hard..Strong..My parents never spoilt me like this..Especially my father..Can’t fucking imagine asking my father..or mother to shampoo my hair..hahah..I’d get slapped into a wall for the cheek..Hm..but those were different times..I remember having to address my parents with proper honorifics and whatever they said was a law, practically..But..I wouldn't want that for Shika..It wasn’t always_ …..Shikaku got lost in the memories of his stern strict childhood for a moment. 

“Close your eyes now,” Shikaku poured a jugful over the hair, water running everywhere-

“Uh-” Shika quickly grabbed his eyes but it was too late. 

“Oh what, are you made of sugar, boy?”

“My eyes!”

 _Pussy...heh..Shit..he’s just a kid._.Shikaku had to remind himself he’s not in the pub with his mates, he’s with his seven-year-old son, bathtime, first time ever. 

“Here..lemme see-” Shikaku brought over a small face towel and gently pressed it over Shika’s face. 

“It burns-”

“Well, wash it out a bit, you’re literally sitting in the bath full of water, Shika-” Shikaku couldn't help but snort at the helplessness. _Does he need directions on how to brush his teeth too? I’m gonna fucking die here...Ugh..By the time I get some peace for..Hmm.._

Shikamaru palmed a bit of water and threw it on his face. “Like that?” The boy looked at Papa, vision somewhat blurry and his red irritated eyes tried to focus on the smirking man. 

“Come here-” Shikaku washed out those burny lookers and carried on, he washed Shika’s back as instructed and then looked away while the boy washed the rest..As instructed. 

“Alright then, Poseidon, enough water for one night?”

“Who’s possum-”

“Come.” Shikaku pulled the bath plug and brought a fresh soft bath towel to wrap his boy into. Shikamaru stood up, smiling at Papa and Shikaku smiled back, mimicking a relief as he pretended to wipe the sweat off his forehead, making Shikamaru giggle..As if both of them were relieved they got through it in the end. 

“And now, PJs and straight to bed. Let’s go,” Shikaku ordered as he gently pushed the boy out of the bathroom... _Wait..Fuck..Teeth.._

“Actually, you brush your teeth and I'll get your bed ready..I trust you know how to do that..?” Papa narrowed his eyes, smiling down at the little face. 

“Yes, Papa,” Shikamaru chimed, walking back in to stand on his wooden step to reach the bathroom sink. 

Shikaku walked out of the bathroom only to lean against the wall just outside the door in the hallway. _Shit..This was way harder than it looked..heh..I should maybe_..The man felt like he needed to give some credit to his wife for all the work she’s been doing. 

While Papa got the bed ready, the night light, the window slightly opened, the extra blanket and the soft plushy deer, Shikamaru came to his bedroom-

“I’m done, Papa.”

_Well, thank fuck for that, boy.._

“In you-” _Ugh..Pajamas..Right.._

“Put these on, Shika, and then, bed!” Shikaku just needed to disappear into his office and rub his cock till he passes out in his office chair. It's been a long long day and he was ready for some manly filth. 

Shikamaru looked a bit stunned by the sudden change of tone, but he wasn’t about to address that, he obeyed Papa’s order yet still turned around to put the Pj’s on, cuz Papa still watched and it was... _Papa..._ The boy couldn't help the feeling instilled in him, his Papa was just so amazing and powerful and cool..He was smitten and every minute around his father was the best.

“Wait.” Shikaku stopped the boy half-way. Shikamaru had his cartoony top on and was just about to slide on those loose linen shorties when Papa turned him around and sat him on the bed, his pee-pee still out, the boy grabbed the bottom part of his pajama top and desperately tried to cover his little pecker. 

“Hm..Let’s see..” Shikaku loved the shy routine, it was just too adorable, he’d cherish that..The man knelt in front of his boy and leaned in, kissing the dark bruise on that little pale knee. 

“There...better?” Shikaku smiled standing up, not waiting for an answer as he patted the wet hair one last time and started to walk out of the boy’s room. 

“Good night, Papa.” Shikamaru forced his shy feelings to give way as he called out to his daddy. 

“Good night, boy.” Shikaku lifted one corner of his lips and turned the lights off, leaving his boy sat on the bed, no PJ bottoms. 

Shikaku got to his office, the time was just right, he could feel his body was ready for some obscene visions. He relaxed and browsed his materials, going through pages and pages of porn novels and nudes and visualizing, making up scenarios, his strong calloused hand traveled into his trousers. Shikaku pulled out his hard member and gripped it tight. _Yeah..Fuck..It’s been a while since I did this at home..Usually just in the cabin in the woods..This is nice.._

He stroked himself, spitting down his cock, he was getting into it, soft breaths as he palmed his balls, 

“Yeah...That’s it..” His head fell back, eyes closed, he lost the track of time, it was nice..Just slow strokes and no rush, no need to hide, no need to finish off quickly, he thought about many things and many people..Many of his past conquests and also his beautiful wife..And then some fictional people and more..He went on for a while when-

“Um..Papa?..Is-..Your weenie hurting again?” The boy asked innocently standing at the office doorway, rubbing his still burning eyes even though the light was dim in the office, he walked over to the table holding onto his big plush deer.

 _WHAT..THE..FUCK!!!_ Shikaku shrieked inside, screaming internally, his little boy right there right now, right when he was just about to get serious-

“Uh..Shik-” Shikaku got flustered as he tried to put his pistol away swiftly, kinda too late since the boy’s face basically read -Wow, that’s bigger than mine-..

Anyway, he tried to fight the hard cock and clumsily forced it inside his pants, breathing heavily and in a panicked tempo, trying to come up with a good excuse as he swiped his porn off his table quickly and into his drawer. 

“Shikamaru! What are you doing out of bed? Are you trying to get spanked, boy? You’re grounded! Two weeks!”

“Ah-m..but..Papa..I was just-..” Shikamaru’s chin shriveled and those big eyes got flooded with tears at the harsh tone from Papa. 

“I was just thirsty..Mom..mm…*sob* Mom leaves me my bottle on the nightstand.”

_Of course, she does...FUCK ME...What the fuck do I say to him..It’s a bit late for..Well, overall a bit too early for the sex talk..God fucking damn it.._

The boy walked to his Papa and Shikaku gulped as the little version of himself climbed into his lap, demanding a hug. 

The older Nara looked to the side, hoping his hard-on was not in a way of his innocent little angel, but he grunted when Shika sat right on his length, shifting on it the boy must have felt it. _.No..Fuck..Shika..Get off it..._

“Maybe..if..I kiss your weenie again, would it help, Papa? Like last time-”

“A-hahh..N-no..Shika..You’re good, don’t worry, Papa isn't aching..” _Like fuck I’m not..Dear God above, you bastard..I know you don’t exist, but tell me..Are you having fun?.._

“Uhm..Shika..Let’s get you your bottle, okay? Papa is just, tired..He was just massaging his tired old body, hah, that’s all. You know like sometimes Mommy massages me after a long mission? Right?”

“Right! That’s right, she does.” Shikamaru smiled agreeing with that, still sitting comfortably in Papa’s lap.

“Ooohhh-key,” Shikaku exhaled, lifting his son and carrying him to the kitchen.

Later that night Shikamaru got tucked in after Papa made him warm milk with honey. The boy couldn't stop thinking about Papa’s.. _.It was so big, why would Papa need it that big? Do all adults have it that big?_

Once Shikaku got back to his office he poured himself a double whiskey shot and downed it that very second. He slumped into his leather office chair shaking his head, giving a frustrated smile.

 _Well, that’s that...I best go to bed,_ his eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t help but feel a bit thrown off by what happened. He only hoped Shikamaru wasn’t gonna tell Yoshino or that it wouldn’t affect him somehow. _What if he starts touching himself?..I mean..I stared around the same age..Fuck..I hope I don’t need to go over that too, hahah..Wait..that’s not even funny.._.Shikaku shook his head again, refusing the rotten proposal of his filthy mind, and prompted himself out of the chair, switching off the lights as he walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

On his way, he checked on Shikamaru for the last time, the boy was asleep and tucked in. _Managed..Gold star, Papa..Fuck me.._ Shikaku scoffed as he carried on down the hallway. 

***

But not even the deep bond between him and Papa could salvage the waste, the hollow waste in his vision. Shikamaru was back in the present.

Visions of demise, no promise of sweet salvation, _no promise of tasting your warm love again..Fuck being poetic..No one’s listening to this crap..I just want your arms around me again..Asuma..._

And so there he was, in the unknown woods of the neighboring village feeling just like that lost little boy he used to be. 

Asuma never called or anything, no surprise, yet one always hopes..Just a little, just in that little dark corner of his undeserving self, one always hopes to be given a pardon, an absolution.. _.He probably couldn't care less where am I and why I’m not at school..No..Asuma probably welcomed my absence and I just…Couldn't help but want to avoid your presence just as much..Wherever you are these days…_


	10. I wish I was your boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Asuma go through a whole lot of emotionzzzzz..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..i promised pictures but it slows the whole process down :D..fuck will I ever finish this shit :D..btw u faggots better start commenting I'm here all on my own wtf..like..tell me something :D

It was Saturday again. Back home, Shikamaru was in his room, getting reacquainted with the same old. The same old situation at home _. God, it’s been nice not having to._.

It was inevitable, he was going to see his ex-Daddy on Monday..In class, first thing in the morning, and Shika was no morning person to be all receptive and ready for the heavy shit..And then in the training after the classes..And then after the training session at the grill..Just like that..Lights, Camera.. Action!... _._

“Hmm..Fuck...I can’t do this anymore..” The teen exhaled, trying to ease that headache in his temples, laid on his bed listening to slow alternative music. Something about the forcefulness of it all, he did not want to face Asuma, he felt ashamed of the..Of everything that happened, especially that last time..yet he also felt like it was his emotions and he shouldn’t be ashamed, _just maybe more aware? I don’t know..Maybe if I didn’t force myself to find a conclusion to this whole thing so quickly..maybe if I really gave myself and Asuma more time I would have reacted in a different way. Oh, what does it matter what could have been?_

_You've been gone for days and so have I..Is that enough for you, Asuma?... Would you take me home?.. Do you still like your little dumb boy?.. I don’t wanna-.. I’d rather you hit me like you were going to, back in your office, I know..I saw it in your eyes, I don’t care either..It’d feel like a kiss anyway.._

_I’d rather you beat me up and leave me drenched in my own blood...Rather you break my bones and my pride than to never touch me again..Carry my near-dead ruined body, reaching for death's embrace, by your hand, carry me to our bed, make it hurt..Make me feel again.. I can’t stand the thought of us never together again..Can’t stand that you’ll find another...That I won’t be yours and you won’t be mine._

_I’ve been so fucking numb every since you shoved me out of your heart..Just the way you shoved me out of your office...I’ve seen you around the town..Even before..With Kurenai-sensei..Do you fancy women?..Or have you always fancied both..and how about now? Are you out now? With other men and women?... All of them really want you, don’t they..It must feel pretty good being so wanted..So adored and crushed on..I’m sure you know...How do you get so fucking hot?.. Player…I know you don’t answer their hot looks and telling smiles..but will you? Now that I’m not there to throw an epic jealousy fit? Will you get a date now?.._

_When Papa forced me to go on an errand after the office thing..I saw you having a smoke outside the headquarters..I know you saw me too...Seems like the time without me did you well..A day without me and you are all recovered..It did me hell…_

_Won't you..carry me to hell for all I care..as long as you carry me..Do I make you feel like hell?.. I feel like my voice and my face have been so easily replaced..A slap in a face how quickly you got me replaced..It’s like you don’t mind me not being around..Not in your apartment, not in your office..You don’t hurt at all...Or do you?..Tell me it’s not that way, tell me I'm your baby still...Beat me and tell me no one will own me because of you..Tell me I’m taken..That you won't let anyone touch me..Look at me..No one will love me as you do…_

_Tell me about all the things you've been doing with them..I know you swing both sides.. Does a feminine body excite you more than mine?..I know I'm not sexy...The things you and I never do.. ‘cuz you'd say I'm too young..I know you don't fancy me..I know you really fancy Genma..I’ve seen you..the way you looked him up before I ever even dreamt of us..I know you two have history, but so do we...I feel so fucking mad..Our history is tained and told all wrong..It never happened this way..We never hurt each other this way..I want to retell it the right way..the way it happened..or should have._

_I've had too much to drink that day..I’m so sorry I said all that, Daddy..Do I still make you feel hot at night? Am I still who your heart desires? Like you used to tell me?..Or do you have other bodies on your mind?.. Under you in the dark of the night? Do you moan in each other’s mouths like you used to with me? And...When you touch yourself..Do you still see my body spread for you, taking you in? Or is that a distant memory?.. When you think about how we started out...Did my touches make sense to you?....I’ve had time to think…_

_Please kiss me..I want to get on my knees for you...but I know you’ve had better head...I want to count my bruises...but I know you’ve had better fuck...I know you won’t call me late at night anymore..I know you won’t get hard because of me anymore...I know you’re seeing them..But...You could still see me too..It would kill me to be on the side...Just a bad side fuck..but I would do it for you, Asuma..I would let you use me..I would let you cum in me..empty your balls inside me and then throw me away like a used cheap whore..This way I’d still get to live us..only in my head, but..Now, like this..I only dream us…_

_I want you to watch me change after training..The way you did back then, and avert your eyes quickly when I caught you lookin..I want you to show me a proper form when we exercise..Put your strong hands on me and tell me how my muscles work..Tell me how they work when I take your cock...Tell me again how you like it when I cry into the sheets shivering after a good fucking...I’m alright letting you go...I think..I’m alright letting nice things go..Especially when I don’t deserve them..I don’t deserve you..I will cry for so long when you finally go.._

_Let some higher power decide this..It’s better to know all I can know..Even if that means knowing you don't love me....That I'm not the boy you thought I was..That I’m a bad person...I can try once more..When you gonna love me again, Daddy?.. I’m yours..When you gonna love your boy?..Everything..about you..the way you smoke on them cigarettes..Everything you do..I like..How do you get so hot?.. You’re the only man in Konoha that looks this hot..The rest of them are..a blur to me..I don’t even consider any others..Please. can I just fucking..._

_You're so easy to love..You take care of your lovers..I know you do..You like to look good..Do you do that for them now?..I miss your scent..I miss the way you make me laugh..When you cook my favourite things and we watch a movie..And everything you say is so funny...You know I'll make it on my own..I got my Papa..but I'd rather you forced me to shut up and stay in your lap while you kiss me for hours and..Hours.._

_You drove me so far Daddy...Drive me back home..Carry me to our bed..Make me cry and pray to divine gods..Make me swallow your-... Let me smoke on your cig..Even though I’m too young...Kiss me down there..Make me do push-ups naked in your apartment..Give me a forced rimjob on your kitchen floor, tearing off my pants while I try to escape..Wrestle me into submission and make me take it hard…_

_If you smoke I’ll smoke...Come back already..I'm right here..Still as spoilt and undeserving yet willing to beg for your touch...Say yes, Daddy..Say I’m still your boy...Do you remember how you took my virginity?.. You were so gentle and careful..It made me smile..It made me fall in love even deeper...I felt so cherished and..pure..Damn..I nearly blacked out once you were done with me..heh..Were you someone else’s first?.. You will always be my first...Even if we break up, I will always think of our sex.._

_Remember our first fight? I get so wild sometimes..It's always been you who got me that way..Crazy and out of control..Bad or good..Fuck analysis and keeping my cool..I called you up twice and hung up twice today..I wanna talk..I’m gonna call you again…Pick up, Asuma...Catch me by surprise...Tell me how you know it’s been me calling...Tell me you’re on your way..Tell me I can hung up now ‘cuz you’re coming for me..._

_I remember the summer day I first thought about your body on me..How heavy the weight of your muscles would feel...Driving in your car after school..I remember our first ride..I hurt my ankle at school and you had to drive me home, I was in the back and you kept checking on me, until our eyes met in your rearview mirror and neither of us looked away..It was a quiet ride after that..That was before we baptised your back seats.._

_I remember that time you got so horny watching me play basketball with other boys from the year in PE..We fucked in the backseats of your car in the empty school parking lot and the blacked out windows got all steamy, you made me keep my knee socks and trainers on…_

_Do you wanna fuck me in my school uniform?..Do you wanna make me sit through a class with your cum sliding out my achy hole?.. Do you wanna watch my face while you explain the lecture, while I try to hold your load in, not to let that thick cum wet through my uniform pants? Do you wanna make me get completely naked in your office and suck you off? Would that make you feel powerful, Daddy?.. What do you need to go out with them for? When I’m here waiting for you…_

_I got desire in my veins and you're in my thoughts but you're at work..And you don't think about me..I’m so blue and lonely..I wanna be up all night again thinking about the effects of your charms on me..Like some dark magic out of forgotten scrolls...I need to make a potion just to get through you..I don’t wanna talk, I just wanna cry in our embrace..Won't you hug me, Daddy?...I've been thinking about Monday...Thinking how I want to get my school uniform off for you and let you take me on your teacher’s desk..Let you make me come to detention and work for my grades...Let you finger me while I answer the test questions…_

The teen shifted on his bed, he sniffled, wiping his runny nose, taking a pack of cigarettes from under his mattress. The same brand Asuma smokes..What else..

Shika lit the cigarette with a cheap plastic lighter, he blew the smoke and coughed his lungs out straight after that. 

One would think hanging around Asuma so often he'd get some second-hand smoker’s lungs, it seems his body didn't want all that. Asuma’s smoke was just enough. 

It was 2 pm and he had nothing planned at all. Shikaku was onto him, Shikamaru has been moping around again ever since the mission and the office. He never told Papa about that, he didn’t want him to get involved, not after everything. He didn't feel like talking nor walking or explaining, Shika just wanted to listen to sad music and stare into the ceiling. 

The teen left the cigarette lit, the thin blue smoke strands swirled in his room, he left it, like an incense stick. _I will treat you better, please...forgive me..._

\---

Asuma was on sick leave. After the office thing, his wisdom tooth started playing up. He’s been for extraction following an emergency appointment on Monday then stayed off till Thursday. Mostly sleeping and some heavy lifting..

The lack of sex these days drove him to the gym way more often, all those manly hormones, those heavy muscles aching for a rough movement, for laboured effort..

He was told to stay home at least two weeks, it being a rather deep root, but the Sensei couldn't stay away..Stay at home? While there are no other means of checking on his boy but at school? Hell no. 

Once coming back to work on Friday, he checked the attendance book and only then he found out Shikamaru wasn’t even at school the whole week. He had to ask Ino and Choji about him..

_How fucking curious that Shikaku did not bother to report the planned absence...Very_ **_fucking_ ** _curious.._ Asuma grit his teeth, his jaw gotten just a little sharper and pronounced, he felt his blood running hotter, his bones tensed up... _Are you taking my boy?... Damn you, Shikaku.._

What a change from the days when he knew every minute of Shika’s programme and helped to plan it almost all..And now? His boy has been gone from the village for days and he hasn't even the slightest clue. _This whole time I’ve been obsessing about the usual things you do, and you’re not even in Konoha to do them..Fuck.._

Asuma got home after a long day of routine. Some very half-assed training with Ino and Choji, he was still taking heavy painkillers and couldn’t really talk that much due to the swelling and his head was just so numb. He passed out and slept till late Saturday morning..

In the afternoon, Asuma was just trying to make sense of his existence. Naked and alone, Sensei knelt on his bed staring out the panel window, whispering dirty talk to himself in his empty apartment..

“Yea, Shika...Do your Daddy...Show me your strength, baby...Fuck your Daddy hard..That’s it, baby..Ah-you’re so big..Ahh..Making your Daddy moan, baby..” 

The fully-nude hunk of a Sensei was toying with his hole, a solid sizeable anal plug hooked on his finger as he pulsed his entrance, in and out, slidy wet sounds, slow motion. 

Asuma hung his head, feeling hot and exhausted at the same time. His cock semi-hard, he arched his back in a submissive pose, shoving the plug in, making his muscle work around the foreign object, Asuma grunted all frustrated..He never really found anyone that he’d want to be topped by, but right now, in his mind..there was someone doing that to him. 

He felt so out of it, half of his head still swollen from the surgical extraction and his whole brain numb from the analgesia, Asuma needed to be tended to..Taken care of by someone, but there was no one. 

Is that maybe why he felt submissive for a change? The pain and the drugs making him feel sorry for himself? Making him envision a grown-up Shikamaru taking care of him..Taking him raw, fucking his hole.

_One day you will be grown up, will we even know each other still?..I wonder if you ever wanted to give me a rimjob, baby..If you ever got hard thinking about penetrating me instead...Do you only want Daddy to be the top?..I want to know your darkest desires..I already know mine...Fuck, Shika..Why didn’t I know where you’ve gone?..I fucking hate being left out of your life..I feel so helpless and banned..drained and held captive to you.._

_Whatever happened to my freedom..Whatever happened to the life I have fought so hard to make for myself..Going a different way from my father’s way..Trying to become my own man, only to end up on my knees for you years later..The craziest thing is..The feeling of being captured by whatever crazy genius resides in you..That’s what I truly want..kid..You sure got the gift...but you also got what it takes…_

Asuma thought on the strangely recurring occurrences, how Shikamaru has been self-medicating with booze lately.. _Seems like I need to keep an eye on you..Don’t want this pattern to fully emerge..Don’t want you down the road of payment..Paying for your smarts..Paying for not being dumb and happy..I know no one sees the world the way you can..Not even me, but I know it’s in my power to keep you happy..Keep you balanced and above the surface when you get down, knowing your life will always be just you, surrounded by less intelligent people. None great thinkers. At least not in your age group._

_When it gets you down how they live through their banal teenage troubles and excitements..When you can’t comprehend the speed it takes people to understand what you've already re-digested three times in that mind of yours..I’ll be there to make things better again..I know I’m no match for your brain but I will always match your personality...I know how to get you to open when you feel like shutting off to the world where no one understands your visions..I know how to make you beg..And I know how to make you settle down into my arms..I know you, Shika..Won’t you let me make it better, boy.._

_I know you’ve been feeling all over the place..I wanted you to see just how much you need me..Maybe I pushed you too far..Wanting you to take responsibility..But you just need your Daddy to punish you and be done with it, don’t you, Shika..I understand that now..You need me boy..Just as much as I need you..This isn’t your little ass deciding the course of things..The moment you think you’re above it, is the moment you lose me below you..You need me to keep the balance..There’s only one way from the top and I can't keep chasing you..But I can keep you from running...I can_. 

“Mm-fuck...Ahm..H-hh” Asuma came over the thick panel glass, shaky breaths, he was panting, his hot breath misting the window while he looked at the Konoha central landscape, quite a view from his modern apartment. 

Asuma really **really** wanted his boy right now. He kept the anal plug all the way in, imagining how his baby would keep it inside him after taking Daddy. The Sensei drifted away with his hole plugged, humping himself to sleep, hugging his sheets tight. 

**_*Bzzz Bzzz*_ **…

“M..Fuck..Shika-?” Asuma got awakened by his phone vibrating, confused and dazed, he called out for his lover..No such luck, Sensei. 

A message from Genma:

{Hey there..misteerr..I meaan..captain lol..Ive just finished my duty and im reporting for some heavy drinking session..come on..i know you gonna say no, but ive been so fucking overworked..pleeeaaze..i just wanna get hammered..plz cap. Izy and kotetsu are apparently fucking each other exclusively tonight lol..theyre staying in..what bore..and raidou is on a mission- you know..pleeeaazee..lemme know cuz there’s this new bar in the southern qtr, we could check it out- kiss :P}

_Hah..Gen...I guess I could use a change of scenery._ . _I really shouldn’t mix the drugs with booze though..._

“-Mm-ah-” Asuma pulled out the anal plug slowly, he looked at the plug for a moment, considering putting the lubed up thing in his mouth, gagging on his own taste, swallow his own load maybe, maybe make himself hurt and climax and start all over again, gaping his hole...Asuma wanted to be fucked, he was hot for it.

“Shit..I really should maybe broaden my horizon...In a whole Konoha, there’s no one to bang my sorry ass? What a drag.” ..Asuma heard himself speak those words.. _That’s your line...Hm...I want..miss you so much, Shika…_

Asuma crawled off his bed, gathering himself for the shower. 

\---

“Going?” Shikaku leaned against the doorframe, watching his son curiously.

“Yeah..Ummm..Maybe don't wait up? I might be late..”

“Not a chance in hell, boy..You’ll be home by eleven.” Shikaku ordered, feeling amused at the idea of his boy deciding when he gets to come home.

“But-.. Papa..” Shikamaru pleaded but Shikaku just smiled, shaking his head slowly as if to taunt the teen, letting him know he has no such power over Papa when it comes to curfew.

 _Damn it! How the fuck am I getting drunk and sobered up by eleven?._.

Shikamaru had a need..A need to disappear..To just forget everything and himself all over again..To get absolutely smashed out of his fucking head, fucked up on the booze, get loose, out of control, maybe bang a stranger in a dirty motel..

_Wait..would I?.. Nah..That’s just weird.._

“Who are you going with anyway?” Shikaku stroked his goatee watching on as Shikamaru finished tying his laces. 

“I'll know when I get there..” The teen answered a bit too quickly to even realise his wrong move.

“Is it?... I thought you're going with Ino and Choji..That's what you told me-”

“Papa..Can’t I just..go out, please? I'm not a damn child anymore..What a drag-”

“Hm…Still my child..” Shikaku smiled at the desperate tone, knowing his boy still awaited his approval even though trying to sound in charge and all grown-up…

Papa got closer, he leaned in kissing his rebellious heir on the lips..One kiss..A tad too long for just one kiss..

Shikaku pressed on those soft defiant lips, slowly moving in, slowly tasting his boy again. Shikamaru parted his lips allowing Papa in, their tongues touched and it’s been a while.

”M-m”. _..Papa._.. The teen whimpered at the connection, relaxing into the touch. He missed his Papa, his body missed Papa, his mind missed Papa. The way only Papa could talk to him about things nobody else wants to...And with the whole mess, nobody was touching him lately..Not Asuma..Not Papa..As if nobody knew what was allowed anymore.. Not even Shika knew that.

Shikaku did what he does best. Messed with his boy. Again. Taunting that young mind..Provoking him..Tempting that lean body..Forcing his fawn into submission..The man worked the boy, deeper, his tongue forcing in, he held his baby in place, hand in Shika’s hair, giving a pleased hum when Shikamaru gently bit his lip, slightly sucking on it, taking it in..Shikamaru could feel his blood rush, his heart rate was up, Papa’s touch was so special to him.

_Yeah..I feel it too baby..._ Papa smiled at the initiative, but took his control back, taking that mouth once again, letting his boy feel his ownership over him.

_Go out, boy...You’ll only come back to me anyway...Do you miss your Daddy, Shika?.. Your chakra is so vibrant..Aching for it...Do you hope to make him see you out there?..Tonight?..All on your own?..Is that your plan, boy?.. Do you miss being touched?.. You want Papa to substitute?... Hah..Wouldn’t want you to get..confused again, now would we?... Your Sensei best makes up his mind soon..Or I might have to claim you, boy...You burn so fine under me..Hm..You want your Asuma don't you, Shikamaru..Best leave you two to it..._

Shikaku broke off leaving his son weak at the knees and blushing like a little girl.

“Eleven, Shika..Not a minute later..” The older Nara patted the burning cheek and smirked at the vacant face he just created by that hot deep sinful kiss. 

“-Y..Yes..” Shikamaru sighed, his lungs ached and he almost wanted to stay at home with Papa..Abandon the outing.. _Maybe..Maybe all I need is my Papa...Maybe that's all I ever needed...Maybe it'll be better this way..Maybe we could..Just..._ Shikamaru got out of the house, chest too heavy for the sharp air..His face was still burning and he felt himself in his boxers.. _Papa…_


	11. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa finds himself having to accept the realness of his son's love for Asuma. Asuma finds himself having to accept the past. Shikamaru finds himself heavily reliant on the two grown-up men to sort his mess out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took two months lol but I'm BACK...did u miss this shit?..:D ..whoever is still following this, welcome friend, I've missed you:D..I liked writing this one. Pretty good. I hope you like the art too. Enjoy :3.

Shikamaru made it out on the town. All the way. The outskirts of the busy Konoha central. This new bar opened in the southern quarter.. 

Now, one might ask, how would Shikamaru pick the exact same bar as Genma and Asuma _will?..._ Let’s just say Genma never let off since that little courting session back when on the mission and Asuma wasn't entirely his first choice for this evening’s companionship…

However, Shikamaru got it all worked out by the time things crystallised.. _If he says, he can't go out tonight, Genma only had four other options, Asuma..of course..Izumo, Kotetsu and Raido, who is on the mission and the other two lovebirds are busy,_ Shika knows that, because Genma already complained about the selfish abandonment, meaning there’s only one known choice left. A sure shot. 

Either way, if Asuma doesn't come with Genma tonight, at least Shika can spend the evening with someone he knows, he could always tell Genma he changed his mind after all and decided to check it out, if neither show up then he gets to get smashed peacefully, just him and himself and if Asuma does come..Well, then..the whole thing will be put to test..namely Shika’s ability to not fuck up and keep his cool around his ex-Daddy...And **maybe** find out what the shit is actually happening with the two of them. 

Down at the bar, Shika arrived and kinda looked around, he struck a conversation with this nice boy, he knew his brother from when they met at a rep training for village youth..The three of them did two rounds of shots and they had a good time until around an hour after his arrival, Shikamaru spotted his love..

Right according to the plan..just like that..right through the door..it almost felt too right to happen this way.. _.Ahm..he looks so..handsome..beautiful_ .. _Thought his face...looks a bit swollen..he looks a bit tired too...I want to hold your face...You can sleep in my bed, Asuma..Sensei...mmh..press your….in my….or just rest your weary mind in my lap...I can take care of you, Daddy..I'm a big boy..I can be the strong one for a change...let me prove myself to you...please..Let me fix my mistake..once and for all.._

Indeed, his _ex-lover_ , Asuma Sensei, just made it through the doors, seemingly in a good mood.. Genma by his side, even if it was according to the plan, the teen couldn't help the jealous streak in him.. 

_The way you look at him..Why don't you just fucking marry Genma then??...No..Marry me..-What?.. Fucking whatever…. What's so hot about him? Is it his cool chilled personality?.. He's so cool, isn't he..Genma....So chill and..sexy..he so totally swallows...he’s such a whore that Genma!..Ugh..Man whore..Just a thirsty fucking…hm...But....It's not really his fault..He can't know Asuma is mine...I should to be more like Papa..I should claim him for good..I should be more gutsy and..daring..I wish I was like Papa all the time..would Asuma like that? Or does he like me the way I am...._

_I hate this! I don't know what you want, and I want to know if you did_ **_it,_ ** _now that we aren’t that close...Now that there is a space for thirsty wet slut like Genma to slide in-between us...Does he make you wanna play with him?.. Does he remind you of me?..or do I remind you of him, more like..What do you talk about? Does he make for a better conversation than me?.._

 _You're my_ **_best friend,_ ** _yet you're acting like our friendship ain't worth shit nowadays..I need a friend to talk to about my love trouble..but_ **_you are_ ** _my love trouble....When you left I lost a bit of me..The one that you cultivated within me..and now.. I'm just the me that never met you..Where do you end..and I begin...the me that didn’t need you...and why did you have to end at all?...ugh...Fuck..you..._

*

The teen excused himself, irritated by how well his plan worked out, he went off to fix himself in the bathroom, a little rattled, the first time seeing Asuma after that last fight in the office. Asuma, throwing him across his office like that, it stayed in his mind...The physical force used in that context?.. He's been thrown around by Asuma before, sure..Training with Sensei got rough sometimes, but that?.. It's been days since yet he still felt that hurtful grip on his black Jonin uniform top..

_I never wore my jacket that day..I was boozy and hot..and fucking stupid...that resentment and rejection_ …

Of course, Shikamaru was aware that he was busting Asuma's balls that time..maybe he needed to do it to feel in charge..maybe to feel a little less like a cheap slut unable to keep away. Unable to not fuck up for a fucking moment..

_Anyway, what does it matter now?.. He's out here and so am I..and we're not together..so that's that.._

The teen splashed his face with water, he heard the bathroom door swing open, but the water was in his eyes, as soon as he looked up feeling a little refreshed, there he was.

Asuma stood behind him. Expected yet surprising vision...Seeing your ex anywhere outside the usual territory is a strange feeling...like the world is suddenly all too small, like no matter where you go for miles around you just keep knocking each other down with the hurtful memories. No matter that you literally went out just to see just them, like Shikamaru did tonight, it still rearranged his mind…

_Asuma..All styled up and sexy..collected and so handsome..His clothes are so suiting and suave..always fashionable...He looks a bit tired...Why? I want to know..these days I know nothing about you..It hurts me....but…still you're so charming..Your face..I'd die to have it smirk at me..Just once..flash your bright sexy smile..and that hot body, god, fuck..and..Daddy?...Why did you shove me?..I love you so much ..Please just make out with me--Shut up!.._

Shikamaru’s brain raced with guilt, want, and the same old damn butterflies all the way from his belly flying up to his brain and creating a whirlwind of confusion and desire..His Sensei was standing against the stalls arms crossed, staring at the teen. 

“Is this where you’re hanging instead of school lately?”.. Asuma was hinting at the absence he knew nothing about..

“This isn't a club for teenagers, you know?..” The Sensei’s tone was somewhat soft, had a bit of a playful tone to it..Oh, and..the Sensei was also feeling things. _.his boy.._ the one he spent his Saturday with..if only in his mind..the one that he wants to spend the rest of his life with..

As if he was happy to see him or something…

 _Bullshit.._ Shikamaru thought, _he practically had to physically remove me from his office that time, that's just how much he couldn't stand me.. And it's not like he'd be sorry about that..I pushed him and hurt him and cheated on him..Why is he even talking to me?..I wouldn't..not after everything I've put him through... I'm the worst thing that ever happened to him..realistically I should just kill myself..maybe-..Ugh, forget it..Mom and Papa would be sad...and..it would solve nothing...What a drag..relationships are dumb..and the look he’s giving me is all kinds of troublesome..Good thing I'm not in one..relationship._.. Shikamaru zoned back in-

“Oh, I know..They even served me actual booze, not just ice tea this time..” The teen was sarcastic, trying to hide all the emotions behind the feisty bitch tone.. Out for it again. Again trying to shake Asuma off his tail..Trying to free the man from himself..Even after all the crazy longing, he's been feeling, Shikamaru somewhat came to a conclusion that since he still loves Asuma so much, and he's a no-good bastard, he should let Asuma go. Let **them** go..

Let them both forget this long year of mostly hurt..and good sex..and the intense love that still burns so fucking hot. _.Aghh..What the fuck am I thinking?.. I don't even-...but he's here with Genma.. That's gotta mean something..or does it?.. Genma asked me first.. Maybe he just wanted a drinking buddy..but the two..they..._

Asuma shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Underage drinking, huh?.. First at the fair..then back in my office and now, here... I see…..You pickin' up a habit, Nara?” 

_.._ **_Office_ ** _..._ Both of them registered that place of darkness...The place of their dark moment..

“What's it to you, Sarutobi….. Sensei?” The teen added through teeth. It's not like Shikamaru hasn't been exposed to the habit of drinking through Papa. Shikaku could be a right pirate sometimes, stinking of heavy liquor, coming home all wasted and full of his demons. Shika often made fun of his drinker Papa, so it's not like alcohol was a new vice and Shikamaru wasn't really into any other types of substances..

He knew Asuma had experience with all things spiritual..Mainly psychedelic stuff, but they never spoke in depth about that, even though on some occasions, the cigarettes Asuma smoked on weren't smelling like cigarettes at all... _weed.._.The teen wasn't oblivious, they just never got around it, nor discussed it..and Asuma was still as caring as ever, not about to let his boy get in trouble, although Shika was the real trouble here..

“How 'bout I take you home, kid.. it's not safe-”

“Oh-oh right!.. You wanna take me home?.. Oh, okay, sure..Why don't **we** take Genma with us and really get it on his time-”

“I meant your home, smartass.. Does your father know you're drinking? Out here? Alone?”

“I'm..not alone..” Shikamaru looked away.

“Yea, sure..” _You best be fucking lyin’ boy..'cuz if you're here with someone, I'm tearing their fucking head off while you watch.. Little shit, think you're free to go?.. I'm not done with you nor will I ever be..done..with you..and your little body...your little heart.. I'm gonna make it beat just for me..Cry for me..._

Asuma felt this dark switch inside him.. Jealousy...The idea of this being truly and really over and Shikamaru growing older, dating other men...Some fucker having him on his eighteenth birthday? Or some faggot sucking Shika off? _No fucking way.._ Getting someone else to teach him all the naughty things Asuma was saving for later?.. _Fuck no._ . _I will lock you in my storage unit if I have to.. You're mine, Nara._ **_.Forever._ ** _.You dumb sexy little bitch.. I will make you pass out the next time I have you.. You'll kneel for your Daddy like a good boy_..Asuma was running around his dark closet, snatching off the bondage gear off of the meat hooks..

Now, the teen could be jealous, and when he was, he acted a loud brat, screaming and stomping..but when Daddy gets jealous?..Oh boy, you ought to back it up...

The Nara boy always made him feel some type of way..When he became his Sensei..Seeing him grow stronger..Smarter..Hotter..and then their bond..All that encoded into Asuma's whole being..but especially now, when he couldn't just touch him..Now that he wasn't allowed to run his hands all over that body.. _you fucking tease..Strutting around out here like your Daddy ain't home?... Little brat! Daddy's at home with his belt undone..Just you wait…_

Asuma had a real fucking thing for that twink body of his student, burning desire in fact, he loved making those muscles work, even now, when he imagined getting back in the game, on a rebound, who was gonna compare to that sexy little body?.. The one he was first to enter? His territory. The one he trained up so well...Now that it technically wasn't his anymore, all that penis embargo in all departments? Shit was hitting him some kind of department of his own..

People always want what they can't have, not a new idea, but it was a new feeling. As if the forbidden fruit became ripe once more, put back at the beginning of their taboo relationship when Sensei couldn't possibly dare touch his hot student and the student was all hot alright. 

Things were being awakened again, more specifically, Asuma’s large cock. The two of them alone, all these days went by, the big fight..the hurt..no talking..Shika’s family trip..Asuma’s need for caring lover...All the mess..and now..finally alone and together...Those tight jeans..that thin toned body..God knows Asuma wanted the teen safe..and preferably in his bedroom..

His heart rate up, Sensei wanted to put those hands on it like he bought it, wanted to bend that little fucker over them sinks and sink his cock deep in that tight little hole. Creampie that abused asshole, and clench those pecs from behind, and twist those hard nipples till his baby screams so loud the security, police and fire departments upon them..

_Mmm..that sweet cock..Wanna deepthroat you, boy..Want you to beg for Daddy to stop sucking 'cuz you can’t anymore..fuck I want you Shika_ \- 

Asuma wanted him back, but he also felt like the chemistry has changed between them, and it's all been shuffled around, and he wasn’t sure just what’s the next step. He knew the boy just needed his ass disciplined, yet he was still waiting for him to cave..To take the fucking responsibility and admit the defeat. Asuma's thoughts got interrupted by the fed-up teen-

“Ugh, Sensei..Look.. I don't know what you want from me.. You're the one who ended it remember?.. Not so long ago? Still hurts, right?.. I sure remember-”

“Ye-okay. kid, I ended it, but not because I stopped loving you, you dumb idiot-genius.. I ended it, because I was mad at you Shika..For fucking around and not willing to take responsibility. Blaming it on the heat of the moment? Blaming it on your bond with Papa? That's all bullshit, I had a right to be angry. And then you got all out of control and spat all that nasty shit? I got mad Shika, what's so unwarranted about that-”

“Look, I just thought..Just, hear me out on this..I know, I fucked it up completely..Probably for good, and I obviously have issues accepting that fact...And...I'm gonna have to live with that but...With time... I believe we can both arrive at this place where we can see each other in the centre or whatever, with someone else and be happy for each other..Like now.. You're here with Genma and.. I'm..like.. I can be okay with that?..”

“You sure?”...Asuma cocked a brow, smiling, totally not falling for that shit.

Shikamaru was obviously not okay with that, but he just wanted to be mature about this. No more childish mind games and bullshit. He hated himself, he put Asuma through so much shit. He just wanted his Sensei to know he's free to go, and get love he deserves, and that he shouldn’t feel bad cuz he’ll be just fine…

“Like..I don't want you to feel bad about anything, okay?..Liiike..I don't know..and..Maybe we could even get back to when we used to be just a student and a teacher, knowing we’ve had our shot at this and it didn't work out……..Anyway...that's how I assessed the whole situation..Is it just me..or-?”

“It's absolutely just you, freak..How bout you assess my..Ehm..” Asuma stopped himself, he wanted to cuss the little shit out for thinking he has some understanding of things, when he’s just a dumb **dumb** little boy belonging to him and no one fucking else… _Not his damn Papa, not fucking Genma and his grabby hands and silver-tongued bullshit flirt talk, nor any other horny fuck eyeing his boy up when he prowls around the town in the night like this.._

“Riiiight, lemme get this straight, kid. Are you saying you're over me?” The Sensei raised, raising his brows at the teen, not believing that that's the case for a damn second. Shika had no right to be over him, he was the one who started this whole fucking drama, and yet he acted like he was the one to end it all too. 

“I thought we were both over this! I mean.. It's been dragging for forever and we don't even speak anymore, there's no resolution, no communication...and then..what happened in the office..That was.. surely it's over!” Shikamaru exclaimed, wanting to bring some kind of resolve to this weird bar toilet interlude.. _How come nobody needs a piss?..Not a single person needs a piss in here?.._

The teen was so uneasy having to explain his dumbass feelings that only made sense in his room behind the closed doors when he had all the sad songs to back him up..But here? With Asuma being the rational adult? All in his face..Shikamaru felt out of depth trying to excuse his shitty behaviour.

“You don't get to decide this for both of us, kid.. You think this is all about you? Prince Nara in his little world where everybody will do exactly as he predicted with his smart genius brain and countless strategic pointers, right?.. Well, you're wrong..You can't predict and calculate everything. Humans don't work like that.” Asuma made sure he was looking deep in those doe eyes, but not in an intimidating way, he still felt like that office circus broke Shika’s trust in him-

“Maybe you find your classmates to be extremely predictable, to the point where their basic teenage emotions become expected, but out here in the adult world?.. You're the newbie at these tactics..I mean, really, Shikamaru..Do you honestly think that **you** hold some exclusive decision-making rights over **our** relationship?” Asuma tilted his head, smirking a bit, destroying the teen with his rationale. 

“I-...I don't know what that means….” Shikamaru looked away like a scolded child. He was so fucking busted. Asuma was so in charge and he couldn't shake that man.

_How the fuck are you suddenly the boss again?.._ Shikamaru felt like running away, he was so trapped in here,.. _would it look weird if I just quickly crawled out of that window in the back?.. Forget about lookin’ weird then, how about looking weird now! Say something to him, you damn idiot!_ The teen was cursing himself, his eyes searching for a clue.

_Getting a bit flustered aren’t you?..I had to tell you, Shika.. ‘Cuz that's what Daddies do, little boy.._

Shikamaru palmed his forehead, feeling ashamed and outed and on the spot and out of sort and- 

“W-..What-What are you saying to me? Just...Why don't you decide it once and for all? End it for real or-”

The teen bit his tongue. He so wanted to ask Asuma one last time for forgiveness, _but fuck_..He didn't wanna feel so weak anymore..More crying and that horrible grip in his chest..That everlasting guilt and all the ways he couldn't battle it.. Couldn't come to terms with his mistake…

He didn't wanna drown anymore. He begged enough. _How long are you gonna make me cry for you? Damn it, Suma.. I just want to kiss you..now..please..take me..take me right here.._

Shikamaru leaned in, his palms supporting his upper body, he glared at that handsome beast behind him, the notion of Asuma just jumping on him and making him pay for his sins, giving him the first hate-fuck, the idea made the boy all hot like _-Daddy take it, it's yours-_ He felt his dick, twisting his leg to shuffle the lower regions while giving a bothered exhale. Asuma caught that, but he was not about to get charged with sex assault, he was sure Shika still felt for him just as much, that little office number, he moaned Asuma's name just like any other time and it was always so fucking hot, but the Sensei couldn't risk making the wrong call, not after Shika explicitly said not to touch him ever again...

The two of them stared at each other for a good minute. _.longest fucking minute._.Longer than the minutes Shikamaru had to count down at the academy, the minutes before he got to burst into Sensei’s office and let him nut inside his teen ass, after a long day…

They were hypnotizing each other with, on the surface, hateful yet longing stares through the mirror, of course. The actual collision of their intense stares would clearly blow half the Konoha off no doubt, no explosive Jutsu needed, and on the top of it, the black hole would suck the entire planet in.. That's just how strong this was, although there was only one hole on Asuma’s mind, he had to stop himself. _Shika...I know you wanna.._ His young body was literally asking for it, the way he positioned himself over those sinks.

_Fuck..have I messed up?.. I shouldn't have left it to go on for so long..Fuck..Why do I keep slippin’ when it’s you, kid.. it's like I don't even know what the fuck am I doing anymore..._ Asuma just kept gazing into those eyes.. _You fucking kid, how you gonna mess me up so much?..Fuck..FUCK- Say something-_

“Okaaay..Long silences..Always a good sign...Well.. I don't know what to say to that or..how to feel soo.. I'm gonna go now..nice talk, Sensei..see you on Monday..” Shikamaru swiftly reached for the handle-

“Wait.”

“Uh-” He felt the statuesque physique of his frustrated Daddy get behind him, Asuma’s palm pressed the door shut so that Shika was trapped between him and a shut door.

***-Just a toasty little sandwich with two hotdogs and loads of mayo, to go please!-***

He felt the presence of his Sensei’s body just a few inches away from him, he felt Asuma’s strong aura leaving his spine to run needles through his back. The heat of that built body, those strong hard muscles and that pure heart of a man. He was like a giant grizzly bear and Shika felt like a Little Red Riding Hood taking a wrong turn.

 _What would ‘Papa the Wolf’ do now?..Ugh..Papa wouldn't be in this shit..And besides.. he's the wolf of the story..Wolves don't get eaten in the forest_ .. _.mm..Papa_..The teen swallowed, not knowing just what to do next. 

Asuma turned him around and gently pressed him against the door, the older man smiled so sweetly at his trapped student and then straight down crouching at Shika’s lower parts, the boy almost gasped.. _Wait what..not here, surely?..Or..Okay?..Here?.._

Asuma exhale-chuckled and smirked at the expectant face above him and then- He took hold of the undone shoelaces, he tied them up and stood right up towering over the teen. 

The Sensei ran his thumb over that soft chin, gently touching on those pretty pouty soft lips. The boy saw stars and more. Visions of that other side of Asuma.. _the strange one_.. Like in the woods, on the mission, when he just took his pants off and wanked him off. 

_I want to go back into the woods, Daddy..I want you to lift up my little skirt and eat me..I want you to tear my red hood while you_ **_ride me_ ** _…_

“There..” Asuma stroked his student’s cheek and then let go of his hazy face.. 

“So that you don't trip over yourself, kid.”

Shikamaru opened his eyes, they went and shut themselves with that warm palm touching his face.. _All half of his face..those massive manly palms_ .. The teen got a bit annoyed and flushed at that remark, knowing exactly what Asuma meant by him tripping over himself.. _This whole shit..if it wasn't for my stupid fucking self they wouldn’t have had to deal with it..And his palm..stroking my cheek like..-There, kiddo, life ain’t that hard, you’re just too young to understand it yet-...UGH! Fuck this all!_

“Yea..right..thanks..” The boy looked down, embarrassed by how easily Asuma could handle him. The sophistication with which he just swooped in and made him sit on his ass -taught by the sexy Sensei once again. 

***Get that free scholarship at the school of Asuma just tonight! And yes, you do have to sleep with the headmaster to pass the class.. And the major? Art of seduction, of course*.** . _Damn it..I can play this game too!!.._. Shikamaru was crumbling, but he wanted his Sensei to see what's he about to pass over for Genma..or someone else.

He thought about the most seductive move he could pull in this very situation, all factors permitting, he needed to talk to buy himself some time-

“Why don't you return to your companion?.. I'm sure he's waiting just for you.. Sensei..” The teen couldn't help it, he had to add that little bitter sprinkle, the stew would be a bit plain otherwise, and he was still unhappy that Asuma got to spend time with Genma, especially now, when they were on the brink of everything.. _the end..the resurrection..the everything.._

“Why don't you join us?...I know he’d like that..Seeing as you two are also quite close,” Asuma added, smiling yet narrowing his eyes, he wanted the teen to just join them and ease the whole situation with that, but at the same time he felt like they'd have to pretend in front of Genma, and it may make things fall into the friend zone. 

Maybe it would prompt them to realise that friendship is the better way. The way they both should start walking. On the other side that wasn't gonna do for Asuma ‘cuz friends don't get to run their tongue over the other friend’s tight little entrance.. _No_ …They don't get to make sweet love to each other, they don't get to lose themselves in a purple and red and in hues of turquoise and violet.. _in dreams of eternal peace and happiness..together..forever..._

“Or maybe you'd like to hang with Genma on your own, hm?..” All in the same bitter tone, Asuma smirked at the teen, trying to push him into the corner. The two really deserved each other, one worse than the other when it came to being possessive and crazy and jealous.

_Man, Asuma..damn your fucking smile..How are you so cocky after all that?.. You just keep coming don't you?..mh..Fuck this..What am I even doing?._ . Shikamaru wanted Asuma to pay for being so cocksure all the fucking time. _.about this..about him coming back to_ **_them_ ** _...Just thinking he gets to be the above everything..the adult here._ .. _Making him feel like a dumb teen who never had a relationship before..I know how this shit works, I don't need your rules old man. You don't make them!_

The teen was stubborn and Asuma loved it. The ongoing immutable push and pull that under normal circumstances usually ended in an actual push and pull right between them little legs..

“Nah..Seeing as you two have a history and maybe even a future, wouldn't wanna ruin the intimacy..” 

With that, Shika made his move. He reached down and took Asuma's heavy palm and selected the middle fuck-finger, put in his mouth he made a slow show of it all, just for Daddy..Just to get back at him for all the real talk he had to listen trough... _get you hard daddy..go back to Genma with your tense loins asking for me..I’ll teach you spending your time on other boys, Asuma....They’re not worth your time..You're_ **_my_ ** _Sensei,_ **_not theirs_ ** _.…You’re my Daddy..Mine...Why do they get you for free, when I worked so hard-_

“Mmh-” ***pop***.. Shika took the finger out after a long sexy suck, those soft lips tight around the thick finger and a characteristic pop followed by a hot exhale. 

The teen gave a false smile and very dark gaze as he squinted at his Sensei, smirking a little as if to point out that even though he got destroyed in the ‘rationale round’ he won the -‘sexy little baby, get your heart infarcted and cock leakin’ competition-, as he made his way out of the toilets.. _.I want you to come after me, but I want it like before and I don't know...I used to dream about the ways I'm gonna make you feel loved, now I don't know why, but I just get drunk and sad..am I handsome when I'm sad? ‘Cuz that's all I'll ever be if you leave me...Will someone else fall in love with my sad face? Will you leave me for Genma?.. Why didn't you say anything when I said for you to decide this?.. How much longer, Daddy?..._

*

Asuma stood there like a fucking E.T. while the toilet door swung shut behind his student.

His wet finger in the air, the Sensei stared at the glossy digit. Asuma was gobsmacked...stunned by the dirty play.. _Oh? So there is a little bit of that devil from your Papa in you after all, huh?.. Here I thought you're just an innocent playful little boy all the way..All the trouble set aside, even too shy to call me your Daddy.. Well shit..You gonna be_ **_troublesome_ ** _aren't you Shika..heh.. Can't wait to see more of this side._.. 

Asuma closed his eyes, took the middle finger and put it in his mouth, sucking on the wetness trying to taste his boy, the slickness made him remember that wet little mouth. Licking the warm biolube that his very naughty student left his finger coated with, Asuma's other hand went to his bulge, the Sensei had to pull on his balls, hoping no one would walk in on him sucking on his middle finger while groping his own cock. _Damn, Shika you're not ready to put your guns down, are you?.. How 'bout I let you borrow my gun, baby?.. You can suck on the real thing instead_.. 

"Ugh..fuck.. don't get so excited..'' Asuma looked down at his bulging black jeans and cursed under his breath walking closer to the sink, his cock semi-hard..It was his turn to refresh himself and return to the real world. 

****

Shikamaru got home after that burning conversation after that seductive little move he pulled. _._

 _That stroking on my cheek wasn't even enough.._ the boy reached for his cheek just to remember that nice soft palm _..but I wiped that cocky smile off your face with my little move, didn't I Asuma?..You must think I’m fucking deranged, but it was the best shock-move I could think of in that very moment..Damn..it's not like me to act this way.._

Shikamaru walked up the stairs and towards Papa’s bedroom. The teen had to leave the bar after that toilet break, by the time he walked through the foyer, his mind caught up with him and he realised just what he had done to his Sensei’s finger out here in the open, he had to scram. He was embarrassed by his act. He just waved at his companion and slipped out. Shikamaru caught a glance of Genma, who waved at him, but he just ignored all that and jumped out that bar entrance into the street, straight jumpin’ through and into the cab like he's into gymnastics. 

_Go! Go, man! Get me outta here!_ ..If Asuma was the bank he just robbed, then his heart was the police on his tail.. _Fuck..Fuck_ .. _How...how do I just…_ The teen fought hard not to break down in the taxi, it was all too much. He wanted to be thrilled by that sexy stuff, by the intense tension and his dirty thoughts, or even by standing in Asuma’s presence, it’s been a while after all, but all that serious talk and the continuous limbo of the whole thing, he just felt so confused…

It was enough to make him wanna punch himself.. _How Asuma looked at him..like he’s a fucking bitch..Incapable of resolving this and admitting the defeat..or was he just projecting?_ Shikamaru felt upset and emotionally unstable. _On any given encounter, it's never resolved and it feels like it never will be..both of them being the way they are_ ..The teen just wanted it to be over but he couldn't bring himself to spill and give an actual apology.. _Why would he? All his sorry’s and pleas were ignored..Then again..Asuma was hurt..Still is..Why should he accept my apologies…_

Like a bad dream with a sexual undertone, that he can’t quite grasp at or wake up from. Shika sniffed, tears running, still upset that Asuma might have told him how it is, yet he never told him that he loves him still.. _That it’s okay to be this dumb..That he’s gonna now make love to him and make it all go away..No..Asuma never said that...and he never will_ ….

The young Nara was standing in the bathroom, somehow his brain took him there since there was no sight of Papa in the actual bedroom. The teen was eyeing his own image. 

_What the fuck are you looking at, you idiot?.._ . His reflection in the pretty bathroom mirror was so annoying to him.. _Stupid fucking face..Dumb hair..You fucking asshole, you ruined this for me!-_

**!*SMASH*!**

Shikamaru screamed at himself, internally, of course. He might have been all emotional, but he wasn’t about to scream and upset Mom and Papa, although he was the one really upturned by it all and his fist had a lot to add to that unanimous opinion he and his mind held for his actions.

The broken silver shards shattered, sparkling on their way down..all over the place, a dispersing shower of crystal mess joined by a crimson stream.

“Shit..Shit!...” Shikamaru panicked, sitting down on the tiles, gently brushing away few shards so he doesn’t cut anything else, _I can't even punch a mirror the right way.._.He must have cut some small vessel, the thing bled like crazy, rolling off heaps of toilet paper, Shika pressed it on his hand, hearing steps echoing down the hallway.

Shikaku suddenly appeared, standing behind him, his knees pressing almost playfully into his son’s back.. _Ah, boy..What you doin’._..The older Nara thought, keeping his cool.

“Well, not that I'm not glad you're home earlier..,” Shikaku commented in a nonchalant melodic tone, “Ah yes, I don't know what in the hell was your mother thinking with that mirror..Shabby chick in classical decor? No, sir..” Shikaku smirked at the boy who was looking up to him from the floor, expecting some kind of punishment or even just scolding.

“Care to share what's on your mind?” Shikaku didn't need to hear a thing. He knew all about the turbulent violent winds of breakup and the everlasting ache. Shikamaru turned back down, he was sniffling, face hidden behind his knees, hugging them with the toilet wrapped fists.

“Here I thought you were somewhat moving on a little..” Shikaku tried to ease them both into it..the conversation.

“I thought so too ..Papa..-t’s just that..All of sudden he was right there..In front of me..The first time we really spoke face-to-face alone after the”…. _The fuck up in the office_ … “And..I.. ***sob*** ...I wasn't expecting him to..I don't know, I..” ***sob***

“Now, now..” Shikaku patted the teen on his back and stroked his hair, sitting down on the tiles beside his son, smelling a hard liquor on his baby’s breath, taking a look at the wound....

“Mm-mmm..Strange..” Shikaku pulled a studious face while still examining the bleeding wound, “Wouldn't you say it's strange, Shikamaru?”...Shikaku looked into his son’s glassy eyes, his face was serious as fuck, displeased.

“I don’t remember myself ever allowing my seventeen-year-old son to drink alcohol..I must have forgotten, that’s..Possibly, yeah..I’m becoming demented..Just a senile old dement..Or my son made it so? Hm?..It could be..I must be so old I don't even remember **my own rules** , hm?.. But tell you what, we shall talk about that some other time.”

Shikamaru wouldn't dream of speaking right now, he just pulled a guilty remorseful face.. _Papa can get so mad, fuck._.The teen cursed in his mind, that calm tone only meant some actual punishment and not the hot kind.

Shikaku never accepted disobedience. Curfew and no out of order activities were on the top of his list. One could be almost sure, underage prohibited drinking was somewhere there in those black books of the older Nara.

“Now..Tell me what happened at the bar..or..wherever it was that you went and got the hooch.”

“I…” Shikamaru looked at the floor giving a deep sigh… 

“Just..wasn't expecting to really see him tonight and it's like…Yes..I did go to the same bar, I was almost sure he would turn up at..but..once it actually happened...it all got back to me and..like, the wound just ripped open? I guess?..” Shikamaru wiped his nose, carrying on-

“This whole time I was trying to ..You know..pretend I'm fine till I'm fine..And there he was just..stood there..saying these things to me, like..it almost felt like he wants me back which..I know it can't be the truth, ‘cuz he never even called and then on the mission he was ice-cold and I was fighting my pride, yet trying to rationalise between it..Is it time to swallow my pride or is it for the best to cement this grave just in case the corpse of our relationship comes back to..A-ahn” ***sob***.. “You know..”

“I know..I know, Shika..” Shikaku applied pressure through the layers of soft tissue paper. 

“-and so..When I asked him tonight to give me his decision..He didn’t!..It’s like..I'm not even worth a closure to him..like..He left me drowning in all this on my own while he simply walked away from the mess..And..the worst thing is..I can't help but want him to walk away…Cuz...I love him, Papa..I-” Shikamaru broke down completely. That confession. Out loud. It did it. Weeping at first, then not making any sound, silent crying, face in a hurt emotion, he’s never told Shikaku explicitly that he loves Asuma.

After some nice back rub and pats, Shikaku pulled his son away and gave a little smile. 

***sniff*** .. “..Ahn..” ***sniff*** “-And now..I’m just sitting here and thinking..cuz..he keeps getting..I don't know..like..he and Genma..” ***hic*** “I know they've been together for some time before all of this..and now..he's like..Always somehow in touch..I just think..maybe he's really over me and-”

“Hm..” Shikaku glanced at his son, looking away from the bleeding wound.. 

“And this Genma..you see him as a threat?.. Someone to compete with for your Sensei?..”

Of course, Shikaku knew who Genma Shiranui was, he was just playing coy. The Ino-Shika-Cho power-drinkers club doesn’t just talk about the old times, they talk about **everyone** and **everything** , mostly laughing at the deminishing of Alpha males population in Konoha.

How most of them are weak little bitches begging to be topped. It was all sad to witness to the old top dogs. They could easily raise some hell were they to return to the scene but it was easier to just let the little pups have their fun.

The old wolves had better things to do, like drink all the beer in the Konoha and get home to their wives piss drunk. Although tempted at times by reunion in room 09 and adjacent areas, it was improbable.

All said and done though, Shikaku wasn't about to let his special boy be some downgraded little bitch on the side, getting a pre-sucked cock in his mouth. Shikamaru deserved better. Shikaku made his peace with the fact that his son was never gonna be him in those ways, _probably never a power top but maybe a power bottom?_ .. That didn't mean he'd be just easy prey. 

_No, his son deserved love. Someone to truly love him and take care of him and if Sarutobi's ambitions lie in gaping every hole in Konoha then_..Shikaku had a swift and simple decision to make.

“I..I don’t think..I wouldn't-” 

“Because, that's not happening, Shika..Let me tell you outright if your Sensei thinks he can have you waiting for him, while he gets his elsewhere...We-hell..” Shikaku chuckled, mostly out of annoyance-

_Did that bastard son of a whore, Sarutobi, not listen well to me when I tasked him with taking care of my son!?_

“..It's out of question..and you will not lower yourself that way..not my son..” The older Nara crossed his arms trying to diffuse his temper. It was one thing when Asuma was the wronged one by all this, but once his Shika gets to be on the wrong end, it was Papa full-on, gunz-blazing-machete-chopping-cocks-flying kinda deal.

  
  


“It's...I don't think they are together..I might be just overthinking...I mean.. I had the whole conversation ready threefold, Papa..I rehearsed in the shower every single day after the ..initial break up. All the things I should have said, and all the things I would say. Plausible scenarios, even absolutely messed up scenarios..I was so ready to rip into him, Papa and...I know I started this but he finished it..I didn’t..So, I guess, I’m feeling a little let down by my own failure..like a damn coward..again..”

“You’re not a coward, Shika..That would imply that I am a coward since I made you...You’re not a coward..but..you’re a bit early in on this game..Just how easy do you think human interactions with this much investment and history go?..”

  
  


“Well..I..I can understand, I mean..”

“Look, it's never going to be easier..It'll get bearable. You might even want to see each other again.” Shikaku was echoing Shikamaru's little hopeful theory of them both moving on ungrazed, unharmed, but it sounded more like utopia.

“-But it'll never be easier..thinking what could have been, had you two never broke off the thread..How much time you could have saved on the hurt and pain have you just talked it out..”

“I’ve tried papa! I gave my reasons! I apologised and apologised..I just..I made a mistake..and..I guess I'm not the type of person who can do this and carry on as if it never happened...I tried to reason with him..he wouldn't liste-”

“Shikamaru…..” Shikaku smiled, closing his eyes-

“You hurt the man's pride..He can't even kick my ass for it..And I’d get at least upset if he kicked your ass for it..Come on..There was no resolve for him..What is he meant to- just take it?..I don't want to add oil, but..I did tell you to keep your mouth shut.”

“It felt wrong going on-”

“I know, boy..I know..” Shikaku smiled and pressed his forehead on Shika’s hair, exhaling deeply. 

“You did the right thing. The hard thing. At least I know you’re an honest man..” Shikaku gave a soft smile-

“-and now you have to deal with it…” The gentle smile turned into a pity-veiled smirking face in a blink of an eye, almost as if Papa teased his son for making these dumb decisions. Almost as if he never really felt bad for Shikamaru. Wanting him to make his own mistakes and suffer for them too, get hardened by them and become a wholesome man….Or maybe he was just a devilish fiend of a man, always looking to play up with his son and whoever else dared to enter the circle to dance with him. 

Ruthless and malevolent yet loving Papa.

“Come on..let's get you sorted..” Shikaku gently took the teen by the bleeding hand, walking him to the master bedroom, he sat him on the white linen sheets, pulling all the bedding out of the way. 

Shikaku was no newbie to combat injuries, even if the combat field was the bathroom and your opponent- a woman's magazine shabby chic mirror. Shikaku applied pressure on the bleeding vessel, while he inhaled the scent of his teenage boy. 

Shika was sitting in his lap leaning against Papa’s chest while being treated. The boy was visibly in pain, the sharp laceration was gashing and it was clear he’ll need some stitches or at least some surgical staples. _Too bad, we're all out, isn't it?_.. Shikaku grinned at the prospect of pain and pleasure he was about to orchestrate. 

“Shika..”

“Yeah, Papa..Are we..going to hospital?.. It's pretty deep-” Shikamaru was worried, the blood was everywhere, all over his hand, down his wrist, on his jeans and his t-shirt. 

“Heh, calm down, brave lavatory warrior, heheh” Shikaku laughed at his own joke.... “I've seen much worse..but..I do need you to relax..just let me take care of it.” 

Shikamaru took a deeper breath when Papa pulled out his suturing kit. 

“I-..”

“What? You think I've not had to take care of wounded teammates before? Boy, you've seen nothing yet. What do you think happens when your team doesn't have someone like Ino, who is good at medical ninjutsu? You still have to take care of your teammates..Ankles deep in shit, enemy breathing on your ass- I mean-..your back and your men are sweating blood and fear-”

“Yes, Papa,” Shikamaru smiled at his Papa trying to ward off the lecture, though he was feeling a bit uneasy. Papa would probably just tell him to man-up, but him being all emotional already…

“Ehhh...well, I guess I'm gonna have to make you relax, hm?..” Nothing escaped Papa...Not his boy...He had him in his palm, him and his emotions. 

Shikaku focused his chakra-

“Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!-” Papa’s clone went right at the opposite end and slid off Shika's trousers, revealing his member, his lean muscular legs, making him shiver a bit.

“A-! Papa?!”

“Hmm?.. What..they need washin’, heh.”

“No- Papa-don’t!-Mmm” The boy was just so confused, was this alright? Or did it even matter now that Asuma is gone?..

He fell deeper in the whole mess, spiralling into a black space, his body laid over Papa, his head resting on that strong muscular chest, Shikamaru inhaled sharply through his clenched-shut jaw and exposed teeth when Papa started working him with his proficient mouth. That warm wetness surrounding his soft dick felt so nice and relaxing, the teen purred at the softness, his body needed to be caressed and appreciated. Mostly his hurt teenage soul. 

On the other side, Shikaku opened his kit and took out what he needed, preparing the wound accordingly.

“That’s it..You just take it easy now..It won’t hurt too much..heh..Maybe once the analgesic wears off..” Shikaku smirked as he finished injecting local anaesthetic...Next up some surgical glue.. _always handy._.Stop the bleed, and onto the mounted sterile needle, the older Nara started the small procedure on his son’s hand. 

“Let’s begin,” Papa said, as if to himself really, or maybe to his clone since that's when the bottom Shikaku stopped with the loving massage of his son’s hole and inserted a lubed up tip of his middle finger, sliding slowly and a bit forcefully inside Shikamaru all the way-

“G-Ahd..ah-Papa!” The teen moaned out and tensed around the finger as he watched his skin being penetrated by the atraumatic needle, the sites of his body being stimulated, his brain was receiving a staggering amount of information, the neurotransmitters were firing like a million little sparkles of glitter, some trying to cause pain some trying to enforce pleasure..

“That's okay, Shika, you're doing so well..Just a little longer” Shikaku was quick, he’s done this before alright, the suturing and the other stuff...

“Aw-it hurts..my-” The boy jerked and Papa stopped for a sec-

“Which one, now?.. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, little fawn..” Shikaku breathed out that cute nickname as if to mock the boy again, for being too consumed by Papa’s mouth and unable to keep himself together.

“Ah..” Shikaku exhaled all light-hearted and happy, his boy in his hands in all accounts, he really loved messing with his boy, his favourite sport. Shikamaru was such a gift to the old fiend, an eternal joy of making the teen’s life a hot torturous pleasure-laced misery. 

Papa sucked on that rosy cock inside his mouth, sucking hard, making love to that hardening tip of his son’s cock, kissing his boy down there and everywhere, loving the taste of his Shikamaru, his soft skin. Shikaku went in, deep-throatin' that hard on he worked on, he loved pleasing his pride..Shikamaru - his pride..Always... 

Working his tongue around the shaft while his finger bore deeper and deeper reaching for those frustrations deep within his little boy. Enough space for another digit- enough for them thick manly fingers to curl up reach the spot-

“-H-ah-Yes-” A soft whisper of need and approval for such an awaited touch. Shika’s chest closed around his lungs, he forced a choke-y gasp as Papa pressed in on his sweet spot. 

Shikaku nodded to the agreement and hummed smiling, while his clone smirked through the cock filling his mouth. He could feel the twitch and taste the precum with that little manoeuvre, continuing to curl and thrust his fingers in a regular motion. 

“Hmmm..looks like it feels rather nice, is that right Shika?”

“M..Yeah..yea..nice..Want-”

“Want Papa, baby, hmm?.. The real thing?..” Shikaku’s tone was tempting, like a devil, already knowing his son’s decision yet wanting to push him- 

“I know you're a good boy now, but shall we say your Daddy is gonna have to wait his turn? It looks like you're all ready for me..aren't you, boy?” Shikaku chuckled, cutting off the excess suture and getting a dressing. 

“I just-..” ***sob*** Shikamaru sniffed, swallowing the hurdle in his throat, so confused and achy and hot and..he cried yet not knowing why.

“Yeah..You just let those pesky emotions flow, boy..Papa will get you sorted..” Shikaku’s clone stood up smirking at the real Shikaku, watching the emotional face under him as he took out his hard cock, slowly coating it with lube, stroking himself while Shikamaru watched, eyes half-lid, holding onto Papa on the other end. He looked almost too unsure, maybe even scared of Papa’s snake. It has been a while. Maybe he was hoping Papa would be gentler today than... 

“Love you, Papa-” The teen exhaled eyes shut.

“Yes, you do........and Papa loves you too,” Shikaku said in an almost ariose airy tone.. Only ‘cuz he knew his son needed to hear it, otherwise he wasn't much of a romantic, that much was clear, but he did love his son..truly and strongly.. Perhaps that's why he was about to be balls deep in Shika’s heat, perhaps Shikaku wasn't ever really ready for Asuma to take his boy away, even though he said he was. Letting Shika go, making Asuma promise to take good care of him..but deep inside, Shikaku wasn't ready to not ever touch his boy again…

But now, seeing how much his boy is hurting, not being able to reach his Sensei, it made Shikaku appreciate the realness of their relationship. It wasn't just a playful exploration of body and mind for his son. _.No..Shikamaru loves Asuma_..

_It'll be hell, but I need to let you go, don't I boy._.He groaned in his deep raspy voice and guided his swole dick, penetrating the teen, his tip slid in slowly, making Shikamaru’s abs tense up, making the teen wince a bit and then-

“Ahh-aaa-..Pa-” Shikamaru jerked and moaned so sensually and almost innocently yet.. As if calling for his Papa-

"Uh-hmmm," Shikaku just smiled, humming in response to that wanton moan, almost provocatively, as he penetrated him fully, that hard tip touching right on that bundle deep inside.

"Ah-mm-Papa-ye-aah."

“Yeah, spread your legsies wide..That's it..Hold ‘em for Papa..Good boy..Hit your spot? Yeah?” Shikaku grinned at that passion-ridden face and closed his eyes to the warmth around his thick cock and he pressed in, stroking his son. His gentle grip on Shika’s cock, his was memorising their last round. Memorising his sweet boy. His hot body, the formations of little droplets on his temples.

“Yeah, you want it all in don't you, boy..Yeah, open up for Papa-” 

“Mm-ahh-a” The teen choked on that moan, pulling a pleading face.

“Oh yeah, so big and hard, huh? You want Papa in your special place isn't that right-ahh.”

“Y-eahh-Papa-mm-want you-in my-ahh-”

“Yeah boy..That's what I like to hear..Mmhh” Shikaku groaned, the man loved to hear those earned loud moans from his little fawn, he loved the way his son’s body submitted to his might, such praise for the way he put that cock in there.

“Yeah Shika..I’ll make it right, baby..don’t worry....My boy...Papa’s gonna take care of it..” 

Shikamaru wasn't really all there to understand that whispered sentence, but Shikaku didn't want his son like this anymore. Lost and hurting, unpleased and guilty, torn between being offered a touch yet seeking another hand to give it. He was going to have to pay a visit to the Sensei and set shit right once and for all. Decide it all, just like he decided this. 

Shikaku smirked, then his smirk disappeared as his eyes rolled back, he picked up a pace slamming on that hot little bundle of emotion inside that aroused tense body over and over-

“Ah-aa-God..Aw-fuck-Papa!” Shikamaru exclaimed out of pure pleasure and intense sensation, he was somewhere between passing out and reaching climax, reaching all those stashed feelings through that harsh orgasm building in his belly, it only took a few perfect thrusts. 

Shikaku knew the exact angle and tempo his boy needed to explode for him, he rolled his hips, taking his boy so right, pleasing his young body just the way only he could, his hard manly cock penetrating his boy, that pink relaxed ring of his entrance, coated in thick lube, clenching on Papa’s length. 

“Mhhm-ple-..please..Kiss me-Papa-”

Shikaku thrust his cock deep within his son, teaching that brimmed little hole another lesson in Papa’s technique as he leaned with that move and kissed his boy deeply. The teen whimpered and moaned into the wetness so loud, gasping for air in between the tongue caress, grasping on the woven linen, his head unable to keep still from the crazy pleasure. All he could hear was that raspy voice, whispering something dirty and obscene into his ear at the top, making him shiver on top of everything else that was happening to him. 

Papa loved dirty talkin’ to his baby, while the clone made hard sinful love to his lubed up ass, the wet sounds of constant penetration, Shikaku’s big balls slapping on the slick firm cheeks, that tip sliding inside Shika’s anal, never leaving his hole fully, keeping it all stretched for Papa, all open, receiving the rough hits on his prostate, making the teen unable to even swallow in between the continuous motion, his walls being pushed apart by Papa’s large veiny manhood, his rosy pulsing hot ring stretched to Papa’s girth, all the way. It was fucking hot. 

It hurt so nice to have it stretched so much, to have to keep taking Papa’s cock, no break. Shikaku pushed in, all the way to the base of his cock, his pubic hair lightly touching on Shika’s soft skin, he continued to slowly pulse his cock, all inserted in that heat, “H-ahh..Fuck, boy, you get Papa so hard-” 

“Mh-is..that why..you fuck me..so hard? Heh..” Shikamaru snickered as he forced out the words through the violent thrusts pushing the air out of his lungs-

“You ain’t had it hard from Papa yet..” Shikaku closed his eyes, grinning, focusing on those beautiful noises his teenage son’s slick stretched hole produced with every small pull out and thrust he made-

“Mmmhh..Gonna empty you, boy..” Shikaku pulled on his son’s balls, his ownership, he watched his own cock stilled in his boy, he couldn't wait for when he’s done gaping the still tight hole, to spread it and see his semen flow out, see his work, make his boy sleep with achy roughed up relaxed entrance, make him feel it pulse while he’s falling asleep. Make Shika think of Papa while it still aches a bit, inside his little bum, his soft walls made to swallow all that cum. 

While Shikaku was in filthy paradise, Shikamaru was just beyond, grasping on Papa’s robes as the hot tears run out the corners of his force-shut eyes, all overstimulated-

“Shhhh..Yeah..Makes you feel nice? Yeah?.. Ahah-hm, this little mouth usually has so much to say, doesn't it, Shika?.. And now, nothing, huh? Might as well fill it,” Shikaku taunted as he put his index finger inside his baby's mouth, playing with his tongue, watching his tired little body being rocked by his clone’s hard cock, his obedient little fawn still holding his lean legs wide spread for Papa, just to keep receiving the dull hits. 

“Hmm..Well, aren’t you getting all beautiful for your Papa, eh?..” Shikaku commented on the radiating rosy blush and those puffed up lips around his finger.. 

“Uh-nn-fuckk-hh-..m-gonna-a” The boy cursed, getting all too close, all too frustrated.

“Lovely...Almost ready, aren't we, Shika..” Shikaku grinned all energised by his work on his fawn, he kissed his boy on the cheek, still playing with his mouth, his finger lingering between the teen’s teeth, playing with his tongue. 

The bottom half Shikaku observed the intense pleasure ruining his son. He gripped those lean legs hard by the ankles, pushing them upwards and continued thrusting into that lubed up hole, harder, deeper, crushing that spot almost vengefully, losing himself to the mean devil inside- he fucked his boy just a little harder than he intended-

“A-Hurt-st-a---agh-haa-a-I’m..I-” Shikamaru stuttered, moaning through the finger in his mouth, the teen lost that duel just like any duel he’s ever had with Papa. Shogi, training or sex, he could never beat Papa. Shikaku would pay the devil with blood, just to have his boy tighten around him again and again-

“Come, boy-ah-yeah..Come..shh..I can feel you, so tight for me, yeah..it’s time to let go-” With that strange permission or maybe an order or maybe a reminder, Shika came over Papa’s gentle grip, crying kinda really loud, snot and tears and drool everywhere, his hot body trembling, the sheen of sweat highlighting his lean athletic teenage figure. Shikaku continued to stroke until he came with a deep groan, emptying his load inside his little fawn. 

“Aghh..fuck yeah...all in, baby...yeah-”

The shadow clone leaned in to claim that drooly mouth that just got freed from the Papa above, Shikamaru didn't even get a chance to catch his breath and he was forced to take another tongue slithering in his mouth like a venom laced tentacle.. **Sin**..

Shikamaru writhed in a black pond, in dark paradise on silk black Lillies while his ass leaked the warm semen through the fingers still thrusting slowly inside him to ease him off forcing the cum to drip out of his serviced ass onto his parents’ bed. The two time Papa situation got the teen all cross-eyed, right-left-tongue-smirk-light-strokes-bright lights-gaze-grin.. 

Falling deep into the hazy dream, visions of Papa over him..The three of them rode out, Shikaku caressing that young body all over. He carried Shikamaru to his bed, sliding on loose pyjamas, and gave him painkillers to help him sleep. 

Shikaku half-smirked at his tired little fawn.. _Not so little anymore_..Shikamaru’s eyes were heavy, those long thick black eyelashes were done fluttering for today, almost ready to depart for a long ride in dreamland.

“You know, when you were little, you used to sneak up and watch me put on my uniform before a mission..Heh...You would hide behind a corner of the bedroom and watch me like a sneaky little fox with your big eyes. I will never forget that little face. You were watching my every move while I put on my underarmour and my Jonin get-up..Your little mouth parted the whole time, eyes glued to my image like I was the strongest Shinobi you have ever seen-hahah..It made me chuckle back then..You thought you were so stealthy too!..I always left my kunai on a side table..purposefully..pretending I forgot all about it and then I'd be like.. -Oh hell..What is it?.. What am I forgetting?-..Then I watched you in the mirror almost shout out the answer, holding your little mouth with your little paws just to stop yourself from blowing your cover.” 

“Mmm-hahah...Papa-ah..So you've always loved teasing me..” Shika grinned at the sweet memory, holding Papa’s hand a bit tighter.

“Someone had to..” Shikaku smirked and stroked Shika’s hair.

“You’re still the strongest...You’re..just..so great..” Shikamaru was muttering, slowly losing his feels, almost unable to feel Papa’s heavy hand caressing his hair..Almost out of touch..

“..Hm..I hate that you grew up…” Shikaku whispered in his raspy deep voice, almost too quiet to hear, but Shikamaru opened his eyes to the unlikely line. It wasn't like Shikaku to get this sentimental..nor this emotional. Not his usual rational self tonight. _._

_Papa looks so..melancholic_ …

Seems like this whole mess got to him at last. Seeing his Shikamaru was willing to bleed for Asuma..well..that settled it. He just wanted to see his son happy again, and if Asuma is what it takes, then he needed to get that done. 

“Papa...these days...I..kinda wish I could stay here with you...forever..like-ah..time capsule..I would never grow up-hnn...and..eh..You would just stay the strongest Shinobi I know..and-”

“And I’d lose my damn mind being stuck in here with your bratty ass..heheh..” Shikaku was back to his usual self. No need to break the character, he knew what to do, time to go..

“Off you go now, Shika..I’ll be here in the morning..” _In a year, he'll be asking me to move out..I best make my peace with this..Asuma might be playing a wounded beast but...he loves Shikamaru..hm...love...I remember...it fades a bit..after a while_ .. _hm..but...my love for you, boy...it’s more than you would dare to imagine.._

Shikaku smiled as he leaned in, kissing Shikamaru on the forehead, thinking how he should plan some surprise rendezvous with his wife, reignite the old comfy love...And maybe also drag his attention away from the boy.. _Set him free._

“I...I’m scared, Papa..”

“We’ve been over this, it was me in the closet all those years ago, hahah..”

“No..I…”

“Ahh...What is it, Shika?... Thought that's exactly what you wanted from me, hm?.. To let you go and play with the other boys..Isn't that what you-”

“I'm scared that..I'll go and when I get back..I'll fall asleep and one morning..you just won't be here anymore…”

“And..where the hell would I be?..I mean, I sure as shit hope not in a care home, boy..if you put me in a care home-”

“Papaaa, I’m serioussss!”

“What, play Shogi with other demented residents-”

“PAPAA!”

“That shit’d be switched for Dominoes right quick, hahah..”

“Uhnn!..” Shikamaru sulked and shifted all frustrated that Papa didn’t want to level with him. 

“Tsk...Nah..Stupid boy..with your stupid ideas…you think I'd ever let you wake up like that? Hmm?”

Shikaku reached from under his boy and lifted his body pulling him closer to align with his now naked body. _Wait- what the hell?..when did Papa get all..naked?.._

“Papa will be here..dummie..” Shikaku pressed his fingers softly into the centre of his little fawn’s chest.. “-forever.”

“But-”

“Ba-at!..Shush!...It's not a questioning matter. It's a simple fact. Your Papa will always be here for you. Now, tell me you love me,” Shikaku grinned at his boy, awaiting to hear the ordered line and nothing else.

“I..I love you, Papa..” Shikamaru looked into his father’s eyes and winced a bit, his heart ached, he loved Papa so much, yet he wanted to be with Asuma and he almost felt like if he goes, then he is leaving Papa and this time there will be no reversals. 

“Good boy,” Shikaku smirked, he supported Shika’s neck and brought his face to touch his son’s. Like a big wolf onto it’s pup..his hand wandered down..between..his fingers gently brushed over the sensitive skin, the two of them exhaled simultaneously, both bound by the secret touch. Just their secret that grew to mend them for eternity. 

“Papa..” Shikamaru whispered, eyes closed. It was different. Just a moment ago he received some good proper fucking, he was done and exhausted..but the way Papa touched him now..it was powerful..Feeling his father's face radiate heat, almost absorbing it from him, Shika’s face started to burn as those fingers pressed in a little, slowly, making Shikaku hum-

“Hmm-my little boy…” Shikaku muttered against Shika’s cheek, it was unexplainable how much he wanted his son, how much he needed to merge with him once more. Last time. Own his boy, one last touch. A body like his own, a mind like his own..his...own...

“Uhn-..I'm yours, Papa- Yours..” The boy whispered the words, gently caressing his father's cheek..his skin was soft, taken care of yet a bit weathered by the battles Papa has won, by life..

“Yes...mine..” Shikaku pressed his fingers in, slowly- 

“Mm..m..” Shikamaru swallowed in between the whimper, the touch was so special, no hardening force, no taunting, no role play, just pure warmth of Shikaku’s love for him. His chest was rising up and falling down, a quick motion, it almost hurt somewhere in his tummy. Electric feeling, filing his young soul. 

“I'll be home..when you wanna come home..I'll be always waiting..So...you don't need to..rush anything..I want you to..take your time being happy with your lover...Alright?...It'll make me happy knowing you're living your love, Shika..I want it this way. I...want you to..”

“Ah..Papa..but..I…..”

“Shhh...you need to go…and..I need to stay…” Shikaku slowly pushed his tip in, slowly eased his hardness into the heat..their hands were roaming, gentle brushing touches, caressing, petting..each other..the last time..like this..

"Mh-Papa...I...n...I need you..." Shikamaru whispered the last part. Shikaku stilled a moment-

"Boy, I’m here..." Shikaku took out his cock and replaced it with his fingers as he ran his palm over Shika's whole area, feeling his heat down there, his body was much warmer in those parts…

"I've always been here...You’re not gonna lose me..Okay?..I don’t know what’s going through your mind but..I’m home..Papa’s home, baby-" 

"Nn-..Love me, Papa...please...just-" Shikamaru was panting fast..needing...reaching..feeling his father’s hard shinobi body, those muscles, the scars, the tanned skin, the scent. _._

_Papa-…_

Shikaku pressed him into the bed, facing his boy, he leaned in for a long deep kiss, the two worked each other's lips so heavy, so soft..so hungry..

"Mine...mmm..my baby boy.." Shikaku whispered in his son's ear his possessive thoughts..Or maybe just facts. He hugged his boy tight while guiding his cock over that wet warmth once again. 

“Ahh..aa-” Shikamaru moaned when Shikaku penetrated him again. The third time that evening, his body was tired and the feeling of the slow tenderness was rocking him all the way to heaven. Slow nice thrusts, Shikaku was looking deeply into that emotional face, while his son made those small tired little moans into his mouth. Papa stilled his parted lips over his boy’s-

“Ah..ah..a..m..mh..” The teen whimpered quietly and continuously, Shikaku slowly worked his boy into it again, the two almost kissing, stayed just like that. The clan leader closely watched his son receive him..his strong love..

“You make me so proud, boy..I'm the proudest father to walk this earth.”

“Ah-n..papa..you were always the best..I..ah..could never..wish for..better..f-ah..father..”

Shikaku swallowed, fighting tears as he pressed Shikamaru, he took his lean tired legs and put them over his shoulders, locking that lean teenage body in a position with his strong hands from behind. He then locked in with his baby..kissing him again, he made love to him, gently and tenderly. 

Every touch accounted for, every kiss returned, every little whimper echoed..Shikaku was feeling the boy tense around him, even though he was all relaxed down there from their previous ride, he could still feel the gentle contraction around his length, the boy was almost breathless with lust-

“Deeper, Papa..ahh..n..want you..love me-there-”

“Mmhhh?...Is that an order?” Shikaku chuckled and groaned. He pressed those legs further making his son really bend in, he moved a bit faster, still a calm tempo, just a bit harder, just to take his boy there.. _my sweet Shika..Papa will touch you just there, baby..there, where it feels..._

Shikaku was holding that little spent exhausted body in position, while he thrust harder in that soft hole, he could feel the slickness inside his boy from his previous load, it made him so horny feeling his own essence inside his precious baby, fucking it out of him once more-

“Mmm!..Mm-mm..Mm!-” Shikamaru was whimpering loud and fast as if he was about to start crying any minute, he felt so hot and taken, his lower belly felt on fire, he could feel Papa’s passion poke through his abdomen with every thrust. The position made him feel so vulnerable..and yet he wanted to feel that way. Surrender to Papa.

“H-ah-Take it, boy..It's yours..Take Papa's love..”

“Awwh, P..aw..ah..mm..” Shikamaru mewled like a little baby, making Papa grimace in beastly desire for his boy-

“Yeahm-ahghhh”..Shikaku growled picking up the speed, it was meant to be slow, but he just couldn't help himself-

"Papa- A-a!-Papa!" Shika cried out, digging his nails into Shikaku's back.

In that moment of the extremely close and hot lovemaking, the teen was rolling in tears, his cum smeared between their stomachs, Shikaku breathing heavily, leaving his cock inside his boy, he could feel the cumshot leak past his member, on the sheets.

The two calmed down a bit, Shikaku rested on his son's chest, his manly tears hidden from his fawn. Shikamaru felt it though. The hot crystal drops every now and then..He stroked his father’s messy loose hair, it was shiny and healthy in texture, he could stroke it forever, yet he rarely got to do that. 

“I think...I like your hair better when it’s down, Papa..” Shikamaru smiled a bit. The teen tried to ease the big finish. It was the first and only time he has ever seen, well, almost seen his father cry. Shikaku was one hardass fucker, his intellect came before bare emotion. His strong badass Papa, vulnerable and exposed. It was one of the most memorable moments for both of them. They stayed that way for long minutes, Shikaku kept a tight hold of his son throughout, he didn’t want to speak, nor let his son see him cry. He just needed to hold onto his boy, feel him close physically.

*

Once they’ve regained themselves, the older Nara shifted- 

“Mhh, damn..” His voice was the usual raspy husky melody, but it had a tone to it, like voice changes when one cries. “I was hoping one ruined set of bedding was gonna be enough tonight, heh..”

“Ahah..You're the one making it go everywhere, Papa-” Shikamaru grinned cheekily. 

“Don't hear you complaining when it happens, brat..” Shikaku pinched the rosy cheek. 

“Aha-aww, “ Shika grabbed his cheek, still grinning, kind of happy that Papa was back to his usual self. He wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with Shikaku on such a level, when all is bare like that, after all he was just a kid still, a kid that needed his strong Papa...and also his Sensei..

“Will you sleep in my bed?.. Please..just tonight...Just..Want to..be with you, Papa..”

Shikaku nodded and kissed his boy on hair “-but only if you lift your heinie so **we** can change the sheets..That's right, I ain’t doin’ it all on my own..”

“Mhhh..but I'm so comfyyyy..”

“Boy, your ass will be up in the time I'm back with the linen..” Shikaku smirked at the pouty face under him. He could tell Shikamaru had enough for one night, he knew the tired look, and with the meds he’s given him, it was time to make a little nest for his fawn. 

*

He waited for his son to fall asleep in his embrace, later on, he gently removed him and tucked him in. Going back to the bathroom, he swept all the broken mirror pieces and wiped the blood off the tiles while he went through the whole situation once more just to form his final word, leaving the house to deliver the decision to the Sensei. 

  
  
  
  


[ **_Back at the bar_ ** ] - <<<<<< **_Rewiiiind_ **

Asuma returned to the bar booth from the bathroom, he watched the teen slip out the bar, just caught his exit. He felt just as strange as he imagined Shikamaru was feeling, hence why his little run. Like this encounter ended just as bad as all the other ones. Heavy in his chest, the Sensei sat down across to his companion, relaxing into the rich red leather upholstered bar seats. 

Another pitcher ready at the table, "Guess we're drinking, huh?" Asuma remembered his own advice, not to drink while on meds, _but shit_ , the whole conversation he just had with Shikamaru.. _Fuck it_ .. _If he was gonna overdose then what a bliss_. 

*

It was the first time after the last mission he went out. Out out. Practically, the first time he went out in almost a year. With Shika not around, Asuma had a whole lot of time on his hands. Apart from his teaching and mission-related workload and paperwork and all the training, he had not much to do..Gym, cook himself something nice, go grocery shopping, go clothes shopping, do some DIY housework...Nothing of importance. 

*

“Guess so,” Genna smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. The younger nin liked getting drunk with Asuma, nothing new. He liked his captain a lot, always had, and the feeling was mutual. They’ve been together before. Did the whole thing. Dates, lazy days, long road trips, sweet love, rough fuck, angry love, arguments... There was a time even when they saw each other exclusively, but being how they are, it didn't last long. 

Genma was too love-y and free, while Asuma was possessive and liked things solid, decided and respected. Rules. 

They never broke up in anger, they both agreed it just wasn't gonna work yet they still had fun every now and then..and then they didn't all of sudden..

“Hey, I thought, I just saw Shikamaru run out- he seemed in a hurry..I mean that's strange..He told me he’s-”

“What.” Asuma said uninterested as he puffed out smoke..

“Ehm..Nothing...Captain..umm..Not to step over here, but..you've been this way since we've returned from the last mission.. I mean..We did pry it out of you, much to your annoyance..heh..That someone secret you've been meeting?..The real reason why we couldn't get into the fun stuff...Soo, who is it?.. Are you gonna introduce us?”

..Genma already had an inkling but he wouldn't dare ask his Captain whether he's been getting it on with Shikamaru. Whether he's been banging his student, though Gen found that idea almost too fun to not entertain, after all, he loved scandalous behaviour more than anything, especially when it came to secret lovers and dark desires..But..He had to bite his tongue... 

_The two of them are always together..it made perfect sense..but then again Shikamaru seemed rather distant too..on the mission..even now...Who knows..Maybe it is really someone else getting in between the two of them..Maybe that's why-_

“There's no one to introduce.”…Asuma muttered and sucked on his cig, his eyes were kinda burny and tired from the smoke in the bar and also his toothache.

“How do you mean? You said you won’t..You know..Engage in the scene anymore-” 

And by the scene, Genma meant the ongoing sex-cult of the Konoha males..

“-because there's someone in your life and you're..well..We could tell you rather smitten the way you spoke so..”

“We broke up..” Asuma took a few peanuts and threw them in wincing once the sharp pain reminded him to chew on the other side. 

“Oh...Shit..Sorry..I.. I hope..it wasn't because of..”

“Because I fisted you in your tent?” Asuma smirked, he brought them back to that heavy night when he appeared in Genma’s tent on that second part of their mission and how his gloved hand force-shut his mouth while the other one fist-raped his unprepared ass, making him take it, making him stay quiet for the whole duration. 

“Errhm-yeah.” Genma looked to the side giving an awkward smirk while his face burned just a degree hotter.

“Oh, don't start blushing now, you're way past that stage, Shiranui..hah..” Asuma chuckled at his flirty mate, watching that pretty face. Genma was a stunner. Too bad he knew it. A coquette attitude all the way.. _part of the package..heh_..

Asuma smiled at the younger nin, then he sighed.. “Nah..that was after..”

“Wait, so- When I was telling Shikamaru about you two..You were already separated? Why didn't you-”

“About that..” Asuma jumped in, the change of tone was evident. 

“Stay away from my student, Shiranui.. I won't say it again…” Asuma sounded like he was joking but when Genma looked into his eyes he saw the profound dark dimness, felt the heavy assertive smokiness surrounding the Captain and it wasn’t the cigarettes either.. The younger nin begged out.

“I-..sorry.. I was just-..sorry Capt’n..”

“Yea, I don't wanna see that again..He's too young for any of that..” 

Asuma was referring to the grown-up stuff Genma was no doubt planning on imposing some of these days. Like the way the male Shinobi played with each other. Like a pack of wolves. Always playing, always the heat, the not-so-innocent taunting that had meaning only between them. Like a very secret joke running just ‘tween the initiated. Dark secrets and even darker games. The whole scene, those involved- and you’d be surprised just how many...Behind the scenes when the job is done, in those locked dungeons..

Like hell he was gonna let them recruit his sweet innocent Shika and have a go at him. Not that Shikaku wouldn't rip off each of their cocks and feed it to them if they tried. His generation practically ran those dungeons. Ibiki used to tell him about the crazy perverted shit that went on in there way back when those old Alphas still needed that fucked up thrill of the roughness and hard profane sex.. Then they got all married and settled down, had children. And then, a new generation of men got together.

_Suppose it's the nature of it all. Lives of Shinobi. All the fighting..all the training..the bodies touching, the hormones and the sweat..it does something..the energy of it all gets mixed into the air._ Asuma dragged on his cig.

“It's just that..I thought..since he's almost eighteen..and it’s..well he's a good kisser if you know what I mean, hahah-” 

Asuma raised a brow and his expression turned from surprised to straight out vexed as Genma continued-

“I mean.. He's such a cool guy..We always had that little something between us..like a connection..but.. I understa-”

“Hold the fuck up. Back to that kissin’ again?” Asuma gripped the glass hard, the glazed structure creaked under his fingertips, his skin dragged on the polished surface as he almost smashed the pint over the blonde’s head or maybe he had a mind to slap that wooden toothpick Genma was currently chewing on for a change- _right into the back of his whore deepthroat_ **-** ** _!How fucking dare you kiss my!-_**

“Um...That? Aeh..No-..Nothing major..Just a spur of a moment..We just..I think we were just chillin’ one day and..we got into a mood..”

“When.”

“Hm?..” Genma felt the tone get under his skin, he was beginning to get a bit queasy.

“When was this?” Asuma repeated himself, grazing deeper with his low growly tone. That deep husky voice could be so intimidating. The Captain was going to rip something apart. Wasn't sure what yet, but the picture in his head was so clear- 

_Shikamaru and his beautiful little face all flushed and warm to touch, while Genma hovered above him..His little baby sticking out his tongue provocatively and Genma taking it in, slowly, leaning into the kiss, that small sharp jaw moving with the foreign tongue inside. Receiving it, as if he was allowed to receive anything but me, fuck, boy...You did not..You better not have-..I'm gonna fucking-_

“Oh, this was ages ago..Like a year..Maybe?..Long time..Since then Shika has been a bit distant.. I mean..we still hang every now and then and talk over the phone sometimes..but I think he's got someone..heh..He's been acting all unavailable..Even on the mission, he was like..I don’t know, different than a year ago..that's for sur-”

“Shikamaru is off-limits.” Asuma spat out in a cold quiet yet clear tone, gazing right through Genma and still captivating the younger nin. 

*

The Sensei connected the timeline thinking the kiss must have happened before Shikamaru got with him.

_Imagine if we never did get together..it’s almost certain his little boy would be getting dicked down by Genma, here..What a dumb idea..Genma is such a bottom bitch...He couldn’t be enough of a Daddy for you, boy...Just two horny boys playing with each other..both of you..You need that thick Alpha cock to satisfy you, something Genma does not have…_

Asuma’s mind got to work, imagining having the two all upon him.

_Genma always has been a good obedient slut. A body and posture of a prostitute with those trained porn moves, every angle perfected..That deep arch and the way he literally eats that cock, hm.._

_Looking at him now, one wouldn't believe the way he sucks cock, like there are three cameras on him from every angle. Prolly holds a black belt in cock-sucking, hahah..too bad he ditched that little black choker he used to wear, that looked hot on him..Besides, the guy is just totally up for the dirt..Sexy bish..I do miss your little tongue..never turned down a good dick ride, did ya, Gen?..._

_-and Shika, my ultimate baby..My little naughty..The two of them sucking on my cock would be-.. I'd finger my Shika, keep him calm and busy, claim his mouth while Genma works his ass off on my cock.. Yeah..He's always had some serious moves when it came down to ridin’..heh..A trained shinobi alright...hm.._

_Come to think of it..Shikamaru wouldn't feel tended to.. He's such a needy little angel..He needs Daddy all to himself.. You'd be too shy, wouldn't you, baby?..I wouldn't be able to let Genma even look at your naked fit perfect hot body..No, you need your Daddy to just do you all nice and deep, don't you, baby..Ah..don’t you, Shika..I know I do...No extras needed when you moan so loud for me…When you need me to-_

-and Asuma loved being needed. Half the thrill was being the one and only that can satisfy his little bratty boy. His dumb genius. Even now, Asuma was still in the same mode. Still owning his student, still loving just him. 

_Would Shikaku allow Genma to have you?.. I'd like to think he only agreed to me being your man because I can take care of you..In all the ways your Papa would, no doubt.....Genma is a beaut..He’s been with many.. He's so worth it though..Exciting..smart and beautiful inside and out..But he is just a_ **_summer love_ ** _.._

_The kind of love that you think on when you grow older with your partner..just once a year when some foreign scent reminds you of your youth..A certain vibe, like deja vu, the quick burn of a wild crazy desire.._

_Driving to an empty beach in the late late evenings just to run naked to the strong waves..When the sunset is colours of grapefruit lemonade and the sand gets all up your ass when your bodies move, get that sugar rim going, heh..Salty skin and bright smiles..It's all a holiday..Every day is the best summer of your life.. He's sweet and attentive and caring..and so intelligent and chill and always up for a party or cards or garden barbeque..Such a social little bunny...All desire and lust..but once summer’s over, it gets old..and a bit cold too.._

_The whole flaky easy attitude to the bonding..His free spirit and the way he’s always available._

_Always up for a little naughty fun..Downright slutty at times..for anyone that asks really..Genma is living in eternal summer dream of young crazy love and the excitement is his vice, his fix for life, another lover, another ride, another high, a cute little addictive trait that was borderline dangerous at times..Can one have too much fun?.._

_I just hope one day he finds someone who will want to spend their life on the beach..with him..Cuz..I know life ain’t that sweet..Not in reality...When you take a good look at yourself after a fuck up..at a mission or anywhere else and you know it’s time to stop with the bullshit, cuz out there...there’s the hard truth, waiting…_

_Like the facts that some can lead men to victory and pay the price of the heavy exchange between safety and the life of the opponent, see it through, and some men will always just follow, do the what is asked of them and get back to their sweet life._ Asuma couldn’t spend his life in dreams, he was far too involved in the reality to just let go. His life was dedicated to protecting the village and the people in it, but perhaps that is why he craved his boy so much. Shikamaru reminded him of what summer feels like, yet he wasn't nearly as corrupted by the blinding sun rays as Genma was. No, Asuma could only stay for as long as his summer lasted. _._ Though he wanted the best for Genma, he could never go back to it all. 

_Nah, Shika..Once he’d get inside you, he’d be over you..Just another thrill for another night..which I find impossible..Your tight little ass will always be a marvel point..Your small frame..and your lean body..those long toned soft smooth legs and what's between them..And how you always bloom for me..Roses in-between your fair thighs like a garden of paradise..Just for me..And that's when I don't think about your crazy brain..The way you think and the way you talk..The way your ideas have me thinking days after our conversations..I love you, Shikamaru.._

_*_

“Are we clear, Gen?” Asuma made a searching expression, searching for an agreeable hint in those big hazel eyes. He really didn’t want to argue with his mate about this, most of all he just wanted to get a bit boozy and happy..Temporary happiness, sure, but he needed to just drop it all. 

Genma nodded, pulling a rattled face, feeling like he needed to change the topic quickly. _Imagine if Asuma found out he asked Shika out before him..or at all.._..

Of course, he didn't piece it together, that that hard merciless fisting he received that night of a mission at the camp was for the way he tried for Asuma’s precious student…

“Um..heh..” Genma smiled.. “I guess it wasn't that serious then..You and your new boyfriend..Since you broke up so soon?” Genma changed the topic, though not really. 

“Mm..” Asuma's lips twisted to the side reaching for more peanuts.

“Okay, well..now that you're a free man, Captain,” Genma had that smirk again.

_So flirty..Always up for something.... Gen..You gonna get yourself in trouble…I’d love to give you the trouble you’re after.._

“Yea? I'm listening..” Asuma blew smoke, giving an amused smile towards the younger nin as the latter continued, 

“How about I get the boys together and we help you get over this secret ex-lover of yours, Cap?”

Asuma tilted his head to the side, eyes closed-

“Mmmm, how ‘bout that?...” Asuma let that idea bring a sexy little grin on his face-

“What a proposal..but.. I never said I wanna get over him..”

Asuma was clear about that, swiping that very **very** tempting idea away. At least for now, though he totally wanted to destroy a couple of bottom bitches. _.or four..or more…_

He felt like he could fuck a dozen of men just to forget himself...Forget the damn toothache and the numbness from the pills and the soul ache and the other kind of numbness.

Forget that Shika had his first kiss before him, even though he was sure that Papa took care of that even before Genma fucking strolled in..

_I wonder if I truly was your first, or if it only meant, a first man other than Papa...Hm...I don’t think I even want to find out. What would be the point, you’re still running from it all._

“I don't-..H-aaah,” the Captain gave a heavy sigh, “...Man, I don't know.. It's been fucking with my head..The whole thing.. I'm like some damn fool.. I wanna be with him but he fucked me over, and I don't know if I can just accept that..and every time I tried to forgive him, he got this brand new attitude, making me hate him all over again...And long after him anew... I'm running around like an ass here ‘cuz I'm in too deep when clearly it doesn't break him up anymore all that much.. I don't know if it ever did in the first place... And that leaves me in the back again.. I'm the one that broke it off..so how come I lack the upper hand again?.. How come he gets to ride the horse around the town?.. Fuck's sake..” Asuma gulped the beer from his pint glass, his eyes were heavy with self-pity and hurt. 

“Around the town?.. You mean literally here? Konoha? It's someone from here?..” Genma desperately tried to at least find out about the past if not the future.

“I meant-.. Forget it, Gen...This sucks some major dick..this whole situation..”

“I'm sorry, Captain..Wish I could help..The only thing that seems right would be showing this mystery lover of yours what's he been missing.”

Asuma shot Genma a fed up glare-

“No-noo..Not with me!.. I mean.. I'd like that, but-..heh... I meant..Seduce him..Fuck him one last time.. ‘A goodbye fuck’..” Genma presented the idea with his hands moving through the thick blue smoke in an unveiling gesture- 

“It's totally a thing..one last dance..People do it, no strings attached, just to conceal it, y’know..Mend the broken hearts a bit...And if **that** doesn't move him then he's truly gone..but if he's into it.. I mean, people get naked for sex and I don't mean just clothes.. He's bound to bare his emotions..Though maybe in your case rather than fucking him..make love to him?.. Like.. make him feel your love is still burning?..I don't know..heh..” 

The younger nin seemed like he was almost blushing to have to say things like that to Asuma, though they used to speak about this and more, their relationship has changed a bit since. 

“Tssss..Gen..Since when are you so fucking deep, huh?.. Are you gonna read poetry in a Cafe some of these days?.. I can barely see you man..Soo-hooo deep-hahahha” Asuma laughed at his subordinate, waving the bartender for more beer.

“Hah..Yeah, you're the one to be laughing, all sullen and moody..but you know I'm onto something here, Capt’n..”

  
  


“So?..What-..I’m meant to lure him in with good sex? How does that make things any clearer? We're talking serious issues here.. ‘Sides, it's not like sex isn’t off the limits..After our last fight..I might have-” .. _the way Shika screamed not to be touched ever again..his eyes were so hateful and..hurt-_

“Yea, ok..And by the looks of it your off-limits sex should be full off those issues hehe,” Genma grinned, pouring another round. 

“Pffff…” Sarutobi blew off, scratching his head, all too exhausted from the whole fucking thing.

“Well..Actually..Maybe you’re onto something here, heh..I’ll think it through..” Asuma wasn’t actually going to attempt it though, he just didn’t wanna talk about it anymore. He knew Genma would tell all the others about this lover being from Konoha too.

_Great..but why the fuck do I worry about that anymore?.. It's not like there is a teen lover to hide away..There is no one.. It's like the past several months of the paranoia of scrutiny and the constant hiding never even happened now that it's over, now that..I’m gonna get home and won’t text my baby..won't spend the night messaging flirty shit and sending hot naked pics to each other.. won't take Shika on a long road trip and buy him everything he points at, at some forgotten gas station..won't get to kiss cuddle him watching some dumb movie..won't make him hug me tight when I make love to him…_

_Fuck..I was alright before you..I can be alright after you..It’ll just..take time to get over you, kid. You might be right about that..at some point, we could be alright..heh..You always figure it out in the end, don’t you, Shika?.._

That night, and some numerous pints later, Asuma walked Genma off to his apartment. The guy could drink but he'd get too trashed, Asuma wouldn't risk that flirty slutty drunk attitude of his teammate and former lover getting him in trouble. He cared about Genma, he cared about all his men, and his students.. _Ino..What a heartbreaker she's gonna grow up to be..All them little boys from Konoha better watch themselves..heheh.._ Asuma chuckled at the vision of the sassy blondie. _.and Chouji..Sweet, honest, good Chouji,_ he felt like hugging them all,. _..and…..mm...Shi..kah…_

Before he knew it, they were there, Genma’s place. The Captain was leaning over the younger nin, holding him up by shoulder otherwise he'd slide on the ground, that's just how wasted he was, although never too wasted for all the flirty stuff. The two gazed into each other's eyes, so close, Asuma brought himself near, their lips almost touching, he closed his eyes in irritation over the fact that even though he hasn't had anyone, he wasn’t with anyone..Neither Shika nor any other lover, he still felt like he's not truly free..

“I'm...alway..s-here..Cap-t'n..if..you-ver..wanna..'' Genma muttered the words to his tongue’s best ability, while he tried to keep his sliding doubled vision at least all the way up at Asuma’s nicely trimmed beard, and his lips, anything else was just a blur.

“Good to know..hmm,” Asuma exhaled, kissing the younger man on the cheek, that little area just a smidge away from the corner of those kissable lips, it took determination, just a wrong turn at a right moment and their lips would lock. 

Both drunk and carefree, Asuma could get even, right here right now, without a sound, that wasn't the point though. He didn't really want Genma, besides, he liked the blonde nin a bit too much to be playing with his heart like that, even though he knew Genma would enjoy the playing a bit too much, he basically didn't want no substitute for his boy.

Asuma just wasn't sure what will be and the uncertainty of it all was messing with his head, making him reach for options..alternatives..or something to ensure that in the upcoming period when it’s all done, he gets to survive the break-up, maybe he knew just how much it’ll ruin him when that happens, maybe that’s why he needed someone to help him through it. 

“Good night, Gen..Be good, yea?..” Asuma was looking all over that handsome facial structure, he felt possessive over their past, the past where he was happy...

“Yes sir.” Genma smirked as his big light hazel eyes blinked, he started to walk away but Asuma gently grasped his elbow.

The younger nin looked up to the Captain reading his eyes. He felt like there was much Asuma wanted to talk about, but couldn't. He didn't wanna push his Captain, but he wanted to let him know he’s always there for him..

“It's okay..I'll be ‘ere when you'-ready again..” Genma whispered, running his palm over Asuma’s tanned cheek, trying not to overstep his role. He knew Asuma was hurting, yet the chemistry of their relationship.. 

Asuma was the Master, his Dom..The two recollected their dysfunctional relationship and also all the other ways they were a perfect match. Like in the bed, Genma could take some proper fucking, and Asuma always really liked the younger nin, _his cinnamon beach blonde hair, and his light honey hazel eyes, his caring personality and sarcastic wit, that hot sculpted young body and his sexy wanting suggestive smirk.._

“Night, boy...Get some rest,” Asuma fixed Genma’s collar, just an excuse really to land the last touch, just a little something. 

“Night, Asu..” Genma drunkenly raised up a bit on his tiptoes and delivered a quick smooch on those thick soft lips of his Captain, just a goodbye kissy really, _he smiled so beautifully_ and he was inside his apartment. 

_Hm..night gorgeous…_

The Captain felt all warm, yet he was well aware that it was the distant melody of summer calling him, tempting him with the promise of new memories, pink lemonade and strawberry ice..ocean waves and.. **.Summer love** .. _.it doesn’t last...but..what if Shikamaru is just like that...I..I didn’t want to settle down, I was fine being free and available, yet now,..Surely I can’t keep him for life..I mean...he's just so very young..he will want to explore..experiment..I can’t bind him down like that..Nah...my best bet it to wait for Genma to settle down and come back to me..but..why should I be someone’s choice second choice to come back to once they had their fun?.. Am I not good enough?..I should probably get home.._

  
  


Asuma walked all the way home, rethinking his life choices..Rethinking the impossible, knowing that even if he got with Genma again, they would only ever end up in the same situation. 

_Gen likes to go around and spread his love all over, he’s really caring that way, but then he gets home to me and..I can't stand it..his excitement over how amazing everybody is, the buzz, how they all couldn't get enough of him and how couldn't get enough of them,_ when for Asuma..one boy is enough..but..it’s not Genma..No...that's not his boy…

“The keyhole got savaged by the time Asuma fit his key in, he rumbled through his dark apartment like a big rock, touching everything, bumping, grazing, just to support himself. All wasted, he slumped over his couch, accidentally kicking the coffee table, his prescription pills fell over on the floor.

“Ughh..Shi-et..Ss this the most comfortable couch or what?”..His body begged to be pleased. Sensei ran his palm over his crotch-

“Mmh..Shut up, you cock..Yea, oh right, okay..You wan-sum..but I no longer have anyone to please you..so why don't you just stop askin’..” However, his drunken mind wasn’t all that lovey and hurty about it, _Fuck, maybe I could still get Genma to..just a quick-_

* **knock** * * **knock** *

_Oh, wow..really?..Maybe I should have wished for a billion Ryo....Or better yet, my baby boy back.._

Asuma really struggled to get off the sofa, legs all fucked and numb, all that heavy hard muscle on him weighed twice as much. His mind wasted, somehow he knocked the side table grabbing onto it with those clumsy numb bear paws, broke a vase and tripped over the carpet, teaching his furniture lessons in physics it seemed, he got to the damn door at last- undone the chain, and fought himself **very hard** not to make any annoyed expression at the man on the other side-

_Shikaku._

“Evening, Sarutobi...Drinking away the trouble, are we? Eh?”..Shikaku chuckled in a melodic raspy voice, 

_The state of him..My, my, Sensei..Not very role-model-like..heh.._

Asuma’s reddened glassy eyes were blinking almost individually in different intervals, lips parted, heavy breathing, face flushed with the alcohol heating his inner structures, his shirt undone halfway, exposing his buff tanned chest, and the wall holding him upwards was the most valued player in this scene-

“Oh, you know-” Asuma closed his eyes all irritated at the taunting tone from the bastard and slammed the door in Shikaku's face, but the Nara clan leader already predicted the response and forced his foot in-

“Ahahh?..Alright, Sensei?..” Shikaku bit his lip a little, he liked the fight, but he was on a mission... _maybe some other lifetime, huh?..I know you’d duel me, fiery fucker, aren’t ya, Sarutobi. I recognise that temperament..hm-_

“I come in peace..” he gave a sly smile, that spark in his eyes again, surprised at the lack of composure from the ever-cool Sensei, though Shikaku understood it.

Hands up, nodding a bit as if to back his statement, Shikaku waited for the Sensei to cool off. 

“Yea, sure you do...Whatever..make yourself at home..I guess..”

Asuma waddled away into the apartment, slammin’ on the couch once more. Shikaku followed in closing the door behind him. 

The substance-and-meds-affected man lit a cigarette watching Shikaku as he stood opposite looking around, checking out the apartment, eyes falling on the small pot of prescribed meds on the floor beside the coffee table, hands behind his back.

_Tsch..as if he owned the place._. Asuma wasn't in the mood for any-fucking-thing right now. He looked to the side, an annoyed expression, suddenly not so drunk..

“Ehm..Feel free to..” Gesturing towards the armchair, Asuma tried to be at least accommodating if not anything else.

“Don't mind if I do...Aahh,” Shikaku sat down exhaling, scanning the Sensei, giving that devilish smirk. 

To Asuma, it seemed like he was mocking him. Mocking his whole being, mocking him for getting so emotional about this, mocking his move to break up with his son, mocking him for being jealous over him, mocking his drunken state, mocking his broken heart..

_Fuck the Nara..the whole lot of them..fucking deer-_

“So..” Shikaku interrupted the triage inside the howling mind of the Sensei.

“About our little situation..Look.. I know I‘m probably the last person you want to hear talking about this, and granted you have every right to be..upset.. I don't know if it's of any consolation but my son is still just as crazy about you and just as hurt by his own mistakes, you know that even after the whole..”

Shikaku shook his head, almost looking like he was going to start laughing, making Asuma shift in his chair. _._

_This is just a big fucking comedy for him, isn't it?!.. Once again he gets to play God and avoids all the pain, getting to laugh at-._

“He's still very much in love with you, he was never out of love, the only thing that changed is he thinks you hate him, but I think he really needs you.. I think maybe even vice versa…

Look the boy is in too deep.. That's..why I came here tonight..My son..I worry about his actions..and his well-being...You see..This whole thing got him so sprung up...So much so, in fact, that he even felt like cutting his blood circulation would sort this out, perhaps..heh..”

“What?!” -- _Shika-!!._ ..A powerful pull on the Sensei’s heartstrings, Asuma's chest stung harsh, his face dropped, he felt so awful, worse than after all this shit, he wanted to push his boy to the point of surrender and acceptance but never to this..Never to harm himself. _.Fuck, Shika, must you be so stubborn??.._. 

“Is he-?”

“He's fine..few stitches..He's alright..” Shikaku swiped that topic off the table, as if still upset about it, his boy hurting himself for Asuma.. _hmm_..

Even though it was bad news to Asuma, he felt like he couldn't enquire any further without pissing the Nara off-

“I'm trying to say,” Shikaku continued, “-he is well aware he messed up. Not a day he doesn't cry..And..The truth is.. I might have played the part of an enabler.. I should have stood firm behind my decision..For him to wait for you..but.. didn't...I'd like for you to accept my apology..if you can.” Shikaku's face was super serious, Asuma got taken aback a bit, _there's that intense spirit again.._

He sighed.. “Accepted..”

“Well, don't feel forced to accept just because I'm in your face, hahah-” Shikaku laughed the last few words out, “If this is something you can't and won't accept for whatever valid reasons you have, then Shikamaru will understand this, and he won't bother you again.. I'll make sure of that.”

_NO-..No-don't-_ Asuma's brain panicked. Was it the meds? Was it the beer and the meds? Asuma's world spun down onto one single point. All night his head was spinning like crazy and this one sentence is all it took to stop the spinning. As if that little authoritative option of Shikaku taking Shika away from him for good just made him realise how fucking much he still cared for the kid. His chest got flooded by this strange pain and anxiety type of anticipation, it made his boozy stomach turn, he felt it churn. 

Crossing his legs, he remembered everything in that very moment, the things he's been trying to block out, not to feel, maybe even forget.. _was it too soon to forget? How we loved each other and._ .How the two never stopped, both in their own stupid messed up way... It's still not excusable in the Sensei's books but.. _he's just a stupid kid, thinking he can manipulate the world around him with his big brain..dumb boy-_

“Look, it won't happen again, Asuma. I respect your claim on my son. You clearly have him, fair and square. Maybe... I might have underestimated the bond of you two before..for that..I also apologise,” Shikaku gave another one of those intense serious looks, the way only he can put it down, feeling like he apologised way more than his son and he was barely getting anything out of this, but he did promise to fix this.. Then he continued-

“And Shikamaru will respect the boundaries you've set.. That's as of now..but then?.. What was I to do with him? Tell me...He's not experienced..Not like you or I for that matter,” Shikaku gave the Sensei a look. A very specific look. 

“Hm, by the way...I wonder as it's been a while.. How's room 09 been?.. Still up and running?” Shikaku gazed as he supported his chin in a very theatrical way, like a gossiping wife at a tea party. 

Asuma blinked forcefully. _Room 09. The filthy place that reeks of semen and sweat and echoes painful screams and ungodly noises. The torture chambers of interrogation underground floors._

The Sensei was somewhat embarrassed to be known about in those ways by Shikaku, after all he was his son’s Sensei. Of course, Shikaku knew what's going on down there, Asuma remembers the graphic description Ibiki gave him, burnt into his brain was the imagery of the past, of room 09 and the men that used to run it.... _but to speak to him about it?._. Asuma regained his composure-

“I wouldn't know..Maybe you oughta check on it yourself..heh..” the Sensei gave a nervous chuckle, not knowing what else to expect from the older clan leader, but he wanted to make it clear he hasn't been engaging in the scene ever since he got with Shika.

“Ah forget it.. I'm too old for any of that.. Wouldn't wanna be late for dinner, you see.. Wouldn't want to get in a rut with my missus..heh”

Asuma gave an understanding smile, hoping Shikaku would move on.

“You know... You were his first...Shikamaru’s first man...I wanted him to experience what a real relationship felt like..outside of what he and I have..and..I believe that it happened..with you..it was your touch he was after..that time...” Shikaku concluded.

Asuma looked in the scarred face and quickly away, all a bit too flustered in front of the authoritative Jonin leader.

_Did Shikaku just admit-?._ .. _And what does he mean with.. ‘it happened’, does it mean it’s over? We’ve had our go?.._

Shikaku wasn't the one for the real emotions talk, not with Sarutobi anyway. The two Alphas tolerated each other, but he wasn't about to become his confidant and give him tips on how to handle his son or their relationship. He simply needed this over with, so his son doesn't do anything more worrying that the drinking and self-abuse so far.

“..And by gods..That poor dildo he hides in his drawer? That got thrown across the room so many times..Seems it doesn't want to do the job that thing..heheh,” Shikaku chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Asuma looked at him, lips curving, he closed his eyes trying not to laugh but he broke down, the men shared a good laugh at the teen’s expense. 

“Ahhah..man..he’s a handful..” Asuma shook his head, his smile remaining. 

“As you said..” Shikaku nodded smirking then exhaled, licking his bottom lip as if annoyed he still had to be sorting this shit out..

_Have you been around in my prime.. you'd make a good competition, Sarutobi..Or a fuck buddy..Who knows...but that's as far as I can talk to you about any of this.._.Shikaku was ready to close this chapter now.

“I don't really know what's going to happen between you two.. I tried to make Shikamaru understand..Well..since you weren't communicating...And after your mission, the boy got a feeling you're over it so..”

_Hm, seems like Shika omitted what happened after the mission..That office incident..Never told Shikaku about that?.. That's new..Him not sharing every fucking thing that's ours with Papa.. God, kid, talk about overkill..Is this what it takes for you to separate our worlds?.. Well, I'll be.._

“I tried to tell him to move on, and he seemed to be receptive to the idea, but after that incident earlier tonight, I just had to speak with you.. He's not okay, but I know that you're not okay in your own way, with any of it..However, if you happen to still want to end things, at least have one last heart-to-heart..Can I ask that of you?.. Is that possible?..”

Well, shit..If Asuma was confused before, now his brain just split into five more parts, a whole pizza pie of confusion, lust, need and hurt, betrayal and passion, and deep love for _that fucking boy..damn it, Shika..You had me all along..but I had you back.._

“Yeah.. You're right.. I think one last talk is in order..”

“Right..then…” Shikaku slapped his knees and up he went. That's all he needed from the Sensei, job done. Asuma tried to prompt his heavy dull body to walk him out-

“Oh, oh no, noo.. That's okay..” Shikaku gestured, his rough handsome face making a mocking understanding expression-

“I know my way out, you just..relax..Looking like you need it, Sensei.” That fiendish cocky smirk again. 

_God, Shikaku, you fucking devil-tease, do you ever let off?.. It's not like you get to play us both again..Agh, fuck it..he just did anyway..Again..God damn this devil and his boy...my boy…_

“And Shikaku?” Asuma called out, one last push and pull, seemingly he liked the verbal duel just as much. 

“Yeah.”

"Planned absence is to be reported **prior** to.."

Shikaku smiled to himself, his back to Asuma.."You got it, Sensei.."

Asuma smiled, shaking his head at the devil may care tone as he watched the clan leader walk away. He heard the door shut behind the older Nara and he exhaled, trying to shuffle all the info he just received, trying to understand just what Shikaku meant by ‘him having a fair claim on Shika’..and what did it mean in the grand scheme of things..

_I guess this is what it took for everyone involved, to understand what I knew from the beginning..Hm..for a bunch of geniuses they're not that quick..Or maybe their bond is much stronger than I ever got to know..._

Asuma shifted in his seat. _.maybe_..It wasn't that he wanted to use Genma whenever he's free as his backup. It just felt that way, but all of sudden the thought about getting back with the free-spirited nin was just ridiculous. Was it because he's been given one last chance?.. Or even if just an illusion of that, Asuma still took it. 

It was quite clear he only ever thought about other people to save his soul and heart, but he never truly wanted anyone else, maybe just warmth and someone to listen to him while he gets over his boy..but hold that thought. 

*

Later that night, after a big cup of coffee and a cool shower, Asuma made his move.

***voice message***

"Look Shika.. I just..the way we ended it..and then in my office.. I still feel really awful about that.. It's so not how I wanted things to end between us..Well.. I never really wanted them to end but that's..Whatever.. I just wanted to put it out there, that if you wanted to say a proper goodbye... I'm here for it...You can come by anytime.. You know the way still, right? Heh..okay." 

*

_Just one last time for the old time's sake..Maybe a game of shogi? Maybe I make slow hot love to you?.. Maybe I make you come till you're completely emptied out of all the crazy emotions and hurt and silly ideas. Maybe I play with your hole so gently and slowly you'll just fall asleep in my arms?... Let me love you, baby..Will you be mine again? Only mine?_

_Was I holding you too tight before?.. Let me hold you tighter..Once I catch you this time..I am never letting you go again..You gonna sigh when I get you in my arms again.. I'll hold you way too hard for you to get any air in your brain.. That's how I'll keep you. Near-passed out in my arms, begging for release, begging for a saving breath...Only from my lungs.. That's the only way you'll breathe, the only air you'll breathe, from my lungs..._

_I'm gonna suffocate you with my love..you're so fucking precious, Shika.. I'll love you the way you never knew..You won't even get a chance to think of stupid shit like the bullshit you've been saying to me lately, boy…_

*

"Anyway.. Let you think about it..Ok-bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks :P


	12. It's not Monday's fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's resolve this shit :3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it! I said I wouldn't write anymore..fuck..you gotta do what you gotta do I guess :D..I'm back lol.. I really liked drawing this and the gym scene was hella hot :P.

Monday morning, Shikamaru uncharacteristically sat on his bed. The damn butterflies are dead and their bodies are way too heavy on his soul. 

_Fuck..I’m gonna see you in like an hour..I can’t! I don’t..I don’t know what I don’t....You almost looked like you were happy to be near me on Saturday, why didn’t you at least hug me? I needed that..don’t you know?.....and then your voice message..Asuma..I...couldn’t…_

The teen palmed his bandaged little hand. _.I don’t wanna say goodbye...I don’t want things back to Shogi and training..Please tell me it was just a decoy...just a trap...Trap me hard, Daddy...shit..I can’t show all this today at the academy..He’ll think I’m so desperate and fucking crazy in my head..I really miss waking up next to him..his body smells so nice...So wanna watch you sleep with your morning hard-on..I wanna slide your boxers off and kiss you on your…_

“Ah..mm-” 

Shikamaru heard himself moan. A quiet reminder in his still, silent room. A reminder that his body never signed any separation papers, nor filled for it. _Ugh..what's wrong with me?? I can’t keep steady..Just a thought about it and my body...I don’t want sex..I just..I want you...Did you really mean that you never wanted for things to end?.. Did it change when I fucked up or does it still stand? What does it mean? Damn it, I need more info!...Jeez._ . _what a drag this has been._.

The teen got himself together and ready. It’s not like he could get some freshly baked morning advice from Papa either, Shikaku was already out of the house, his position of a Jonin leader meant more stable hours, but they were early hours, sometimes so early it was still dark. 

“I’m goin’, Mom-”

“Sweety, umbrella!” Yoshino tore her lips away from a nice hot morning coffee.

“It’s not raining…” **_*SLAM*_ **

*

It **was** raining outside. Heavy droplets exchanged the misty rain that Shikamaru thought he could outwalk, or maybe he just didn’t give a shit. The Konoha Academy students were running inside the building, shielding from the heavy dense rain but the young Nara couldn't care less about some rain when he was drowning already- 

_What's another few centimetres of risen water levels in the soul tank when your head is already submerged? The only amnesty I’ll be getting is the fact that it cannot hurt more than it already does..did..still does..._

The teen got soaked wet, dripping by the time he made his way to the school vestibule, passing Asuma’s car on his way. _Damn..Here we go.._

Shikamaru walked slowly to his locker, wiping his face, slamming the locker shut in a small physical relief from the building buzzing nerves, his thoughts got interrupted-

**_*Chhr---chhrrr*_ **

“Ahem- Good morning, students,” the sound of Iruka-sensei’s voice, the young headmaster led the Academy these days.

“Due to the heavy torrential rain, we will keep our classes inside today and moreover for the rest of the week. Continue your teamwork dedicated training and sessions with your Senseis as usual, the classrooms are available, and all sheltered areas outside the academy are at your disposal. The upper floor classes are free due to no theoretical teachings taking place this week, so do make the most of the space provided. Thank you for your attention, have a nice day and as always, try do your best, we believe in you! End of announcement.” 

_Ugh..Iruka-sensei is so upbeat..always..I wish I could get this motivated at 7:30 am...Oh and great..Now I’ll have to spend the day with you, unable to talk about anything..Just like at the mission...Fuck! I’m so tired of this shit, I need to speak with him!_

The young Nara finally sat at his desk, all annoyed at all the movement, watching on as the rest of the class dispersed or got collected by their Sensei, and so he waited for Asuma to come around. 

_Wait..Waiiit-wait OHHH!!!..oh-no-no-nooo!!! Where the hell is Ino?!..and CHou--no!..don't do this- don't tell me-_

Asuma stepped in. The tall handsome sex on legs leaned against the door frame giving a smile to his soaked boy. Shikamaru swallowed watching that body, that dark navy turtleneck was skin tight, aligned with every muscle protruding through that beautiful exotic tanned skin. The teen scoffed at the unfair vision, _how is he this sexy..and this early?!.. Ughh!! I wanna go home!.._ He gathered his backpack and walked towards the room exit almost wanting to just bypass his Sensei and disappear forever. His white short sleeve shirt was soaked wet, it clung to his chest.

“Do you not own an umbrella in the Nara household?” Asuma smirked, snorting at the soaked teen.

_Do you not own loose clothing?! Fuck, look at that monster bulge-NO!! DO NOT LOOK AT IT-_

*

While Shikamaru fought his 'morning horny', the Sensei was feeling all kinds. He waited all night for at least a message or something after his voicemail. Nothing. Although, he wasn't sure if Shikamaru was evading him or if he was..Unwell. _.the cut._ .Asuma’s pretty brown eyes blinked and wandered straight to the bandage on the small hand, watching it.. _Damn it, Shika...I never wanted that..A bit overdramatic, hm?..My little baby..Daddy loves your theatrics, but only when he can prevent them..I might need to spank you, boy...Hurting yourself like that?.. That’s a bit more than kinky..more than my heart can handle..Let me kiss it, baby.._

*

“We like to **feel** nature..” Shikamaru said in a sarcastic tone but a bit too quiet, he noticed Asuma’s gaze on the cut and hid his hand behind his back.

“Sure you do, kid..You got some change of clothes?.. For your PE?” Asuma wasn’t planning on being anything else than a teacher today. Enough with the hidden motives and bullshit, they needed some normalcy. Their roles back. Student and Sensei. 

“Yeah..In my locker..”

“Okay, go change, I'll meet you at the gym.”  
  


“Whe-What about Chouji and Ino-o?” Shikamaru almost squealed out-

“Absent, let’s g-”

“How come??” Shika was panicking all over again. _.Absent?!..NO-nooo-meaning he will spend a whole day with Asuma??.. After that voicemail I never replied to?!-..Fuck..You gotta love this torture, whoever is watching.. Fuuuuck, I should have just flushed myself down the toilet, the piece of shit I am..or mysteriously disappear only to return 10 years later, a grand comeback- wait, this isn’t helping, you idiot!_

“Ino is at a clan meeting with her father, the monthly gathering of the Yamanaka clan..and Chouji is feeling under the weather, though I'm sure he just fell asleep heh..Anyway..On your way.”

“M-kay..” Shikamaru swallowed and turned to walk away. 

Asuma watched the wet uniform line that fine lean body he knew so well. The funny thing about ex-lovers, they get to imagine their partner all naked whenever-wherever. So if Asuma wanted Shikamaru to walk away naked, he could just squint his eyes and follow the outlines of that pretty little boy’s body. 

_Hmm..Such a nice - ~~ass~~ \- physique..I wonder..if I work you harder, maybe we can make it even nicer..Manlier..Stronger..Bet you’d like that, to look a bit more like your Papa,hm?..Shikaku...No..fuck..no..no.. _Asuma had to restrain his brain from suggesting something like that, from going there, but after that talk last night, Asuma had all kinds of ideas about the older Nara, especially in connection to the room 09..It stayed with the Sensei, he wanted to know about Shikaku’s colourful past..he was interested, intrigued, though he knew it was just another crazy fantasy and so he returned to reality-

_I’d love to take that grown-up muscular physique and make it ache just like your young body aches after our training..After I make it ache...I wanna be there, see you mature..my baby..See you become a man, Shika, see you smoke on my cigs and shave your face with me in the mornings...Shave your..mmhh-..let me shave your cock, baby…_ Asuma was once again lost in his personal library, between the porn section and romantic section, flicking through the pages of obscenities with a hint of rosy sweet love.

“Actually!.. Hold up, Shikamaru-"

“Hm?..” Shikamaru turned around to see what his Sensei wanted, kinda holding his breath and hoping.. _.Maybe we could just ditch the school today..please, pleasee-_

“You go take a hot shower, don't want you to get ill..I'll meet you at the gym in twenty.”

With that, Asuma walked off. 

“Ugh..” _I guess, I could use a..but the school showers are gross..All those maturing boys in there, ew...wouldn't wanna go there with an ultraviolet torch...hah..I guess they’ll be empty, everyone else is settled in classrooms..hm..that means I’ll be all alone with Asuma at the other side of the Academy...Far away from anyone..Is that a good thing?.._

Shikamaru undressed in the changing rooms and headed to the old school showers. 

"Huh?-" The teen turned a bit, not fully, his lower parts exposed, he squinted his eyes to scan the seemingly empty changing room. He heard a creak of the door. 

"Weird.." He took off his t-shirt, fully nude, he tied a towel over his hips and walked to the showers. 

The shower knob squealed as the hot steamy water fell all over his cooled body. 

“Ah…” Shika sighed, reaching for a soap bar, he ran it over his chest and down his belly down the sculpted abdomen and the v of his lower belly..and then down the-

“Shikamaru? You here?”

_No..no..don’t come here..no..Fuck!..Why am I always hard with you around?..All the fucking time..Please God, just don’t see me like this...I’m not crazy..or deranged..or sex-addicted..I just.. you're so fucking hot..and all I can think about is our old life..When you touched me all over..When it was okay-_

“Yeah..in..here!”

Asuma got all the way to the showers, standing just a few steps away from Shika’s cubicle. There was no doors nor any shower curtains, just concrete half-walls dividing each shower, dividing Asuma with that naked hard boy of his.. All that and a few hundreds of chipped old mosaic tiles. What an oasis.

“Okay, good..You **carry on** , I’m just setting up the gym..How 'bout some circuits today?”

“Mm-hm.. if we must.”

_I really need to cum..please, leave already..before I walk out there and ask you to do me in the shower...that wouldn't be absolutely crazy at all..would Asuma still do it?.._

Asuma ran his finger over the seemingly thousand-year-old tiles, _how 'bout I just help you with that?... Would you let me do it?..._ Asuma could feel the boy's chakra, he didn't need no Byakugan to know what's behind that thin wall.. _No_..He shook his head and went off.

Shikamaru stroked himself for a long while until it was a bit too long for just a shower and he had to get out. No satisfaction. Frustrated and unfulfilled. He couldn't cum, it was a weird rushed atmosphere and somehow the thought of Asuma waiting for him killed it. 

The teen changed into his sporty clothes, high black knee socks, black trainers, black shorts and a white t-shirt with his usual fishnet undershirt as well as some black forearm sleeves. He walked towards Asuma, his steps echoing through the huge empty hallway of the gym area. 

“Feeling alright?..” The Sensei looked towards the teen, scanning him up and down, that pretty gym gear, Asuma loved his boy in high socks and those forearm sleeves- _Hmmm.._

“A-ye-” 

*

Before Shika could form any sentence, Asuma ran his palm over his forehead to check his temp, or maybe he just needed an excuse to run his manly hands over the boy, anywhere would do, really..

The Sensei was so darn hot to the teen. Wearing navy joggers, just hugging his hips, and that ultra skin-tight gym top, lining those muscles like another layer of skin, Shikamaru was staring at those structures popping through the strangely fashionable sleeveless turtleneck.

_Why do senior Jonin get to look this sexy? Who designed these clothes?? ..And why does Asuma show off his guns like this?..I think you only need to show me, Sensei..I think, you’ll find, Sensei, that those are_ **_mine_ ** _!-_

*

“Okay..Not that bad...right, let's get to it..How about some warm-up?.. Gimme ten laps.”

“Really..?” Shika muttered unimpressed.

“Yes, Nara, really, got a problem with exercising now?” Asuma raised his brows at the teen, his tone was somewhat stern. 

Shika carried out the assigned ten laps, out of breath, he bent over the wooden benches. 

“Okay good, your timing is a bit off..I'll be measuring it next time.. Let's do some stretching first, then we get down to it”

“Shouldn't we be-”

“What!.. Shouldn't we be what?”

“I-” 

The teen was kinda confused with the standoffish tone. _._

_Wait..so..What the fuck is happening here?..At that bar you looked at me..and for the first time, there was mercy in your eyes..Then in your voicemail, you sounded so..keen to see me, even if for goodbye..And now you sound like you wanna wipe the floor with me..Can you just stop messing with me, old man?.. You're just like Papa...Bunch of old fuckers thinkin’ I'm your plaything.._

Shikamaru settled on the hard mat and brought his legs together up to his chest, feeling a bit upset now _.._

_I wanna go home to Papa..I'll just wait for him to come back from a mission..At least when he messes with my head I know it's out of love..You just wanna see me cry.._

“Get to it-”

“Don't feel like it.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you feel like?..”

“….”. _.a hug_...

“Ten push-ups, now!”

“Ugh..give over, Asuma..Sensei.” The teen scoffed and pouted at his Sensei, he felt his chest get heavy. Those pretty doe eyes and those long black eyelashes waved at Sensei from behind the knees.

“I'd say twenty for insubordination, but I know you can't even attempt twenty..So, let's go.”

Shikamaru closed his eyes, slowly, like a sloth moving into position. 

“Ready?”

“No..”

“One..”

“M-h”

“Two..”

“Uh-”

“Three-”

“I...I’m go-”

“Wait-you're doing it wrong, remember, you are utilising the muscles- It's a conscious form- Your back is alig-... Oh, just come here.”

Shika’s eyes widened, he was just about to throw everything away and ran off home, but when Asuma leaned over his body on the top of him, those strong muscular legs over him as he placed his hands on his hips- 

The boy plopped like a dollop of cream melting under that touch, his needy body collapsed on the matt, the lazy muscles did all the work they could muster up and Shikamaru looked to the side a bit unsure what the Sensei wanted from him-

“I-..um..what-?”

“Ahah..Shika," Asuma laughed out at the weak effort and the confused look on that flushed little face... _Such a cutie aren't you.._

"Well, okay, Mr Olympia, hah..good effort...Meant for you to stay up in position while I fix you into the right form.”

“Oh..right..sorry” Shikamaru smiled at his Sensei, a bit shy, waiting for further instructions.

The two remained in the position, Asuma almost sat on Shika's ass, still holding the small waist, crouching over the teen while Shikamaru wiggled a little, checking on his Sensei with the corner of his eye. He could feel those warm palms over his hips and it felt so nice. Asuma’s touch was so familiar yet so novel..

"I...could try again-"

“M-hmm..” the Sensei approved, exhaling heavily, 

"-Yeah, well..You gonna have to, aren't you, Shikamaru?…" 

The double meanings were floating all over and Asuma's low groan sent shivers down the teen’s spine, but that's not what made Shika gasp, it was Asuma's bulge finally pressing on that little ass. 

***Thrust***

A hot thrust that **could not have been** anything else but what it was. It started way back, with Shika’s ass thrusting into Sensei’s groin, it was gonna take the same action to restart this shit. 

As if in trance, as if forgetting where they were and who they were in there, Asuma started grinding the boy. Shikamaru panted like he just ran those ten laps anew, this time with the best personal record, he was gasping for more air almost too avidly. Hell, if there was an audition for the neediest slutty display...

“Mm-more..” The teen arched his ass up almost mastering the puppy position. Who knew all those hot yoga sessions with Papa would finally come to such a deserving use.

Pressing his bum into the hardening bulge, just like a deja vu, _that first time at the training site..the first move he's ever made on Asuma..._

“Not here..” Asuma exhaled in a husky deep voice almost unfocused, forced those hips down yet continued the motion, slowly pretending to insert himself..in and out..

Even though he wasn't sure if ‘Not here’, he couldn't afford anyone so much as sighting them in this position, but then he couldn't help but continue, hands running over Shika’s back, under the white cotton t-shirt, under the sexy fishnet undershirt, that little body writhing under him, those black shorts, those black knee stockings, _Uh, fuck, boy- enough._ His hot schoolboy, those hips fighting the position just to get more out of it. 

“Take me home already..” The lustful teen breathed out, angry brows, annoyed that he had to spell it out loud. 

The Sensei flipped the kid on his back and laid over him, taking that mouth, kissing his student while their cocks were rubbing on each other through the clothes. Asuma held those wrists tight above Shikamaru's head, making sure not to hurt him where he got stitched up, while his other hand went downtown. 

“Ah-yeafuck-” The teen fell back, back into the hard floor as if he were even lifted, his back burning through it, Daddy feeling him down there.. And after that failed shower wank.. Asuma's massive palm holding, slowly palpating his balls, little squeezing motion.

“You think I don't know when you need it?... Hm? Look at me when I’m talkin' to you. Think I don't know why you're so annoyed?... Ask for it!” 

Asuma ordered the boy, though he wouldn't have waited if Shika was no game. 

“Eh..just..” Shikamaru couldn't even breathe, Asuma held onto his cock, unmoving, but right now, that's all he could ever wish for..

”-hold me there..ple-..ahn-” he looked right into Daddy's eyes as he breathed heavily, face burning up... _there..please just stay there..please..please-_

Asuma was almost hypnotised by the way Shikamaru pleaded for him with his eyes. He touched his underage student countless times, but the boy never got this hot just from his gentle grip on his cock…He palmed the youthful lusting face and felt it burning..

"Missed me much? Heh”..Asuma smirked, leaning in his hot breath laced the pink earlobe under him as he whisper-growled-

“These are mine..Do you understand me?" The sensei tensed his grip on the boy’s cute little balls like an angry beast, all territorial, and watched Shika get lightheaded. Half-lid eyes and parted lips-

"Y-e-as.. Dah-ddy...yours.." The boy closed his eyes saying that. Asuma was so all over him and in him. The master of his mind and his young body...Papa might have the blueprint to his brain and a solid escape plan but Asuma is and always has been a warden of that intricate prison, no fucking doubts about that anymore. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me, Shika? Now and always? Hm?”

“Yea..a-..mh” Shikamaru sucked on his bottom lip trying to slow his hip thrusts. Unsuccessfully.

*

Daddy’s home and he’s had a long day, he needs that tight hole to ease his tense body. Shikamaru was just so subdued and willing. Asuma had the boy right where he wanted him even though Shikamaru had some pull over him, it was the Sensei who was in control the whole time. The whole break up and the days that went by, the weeks, Asuma knew the steps, he just needed to navigate through every encounter, seemingly, he did that just right cuz the teen was right there under him, obeying his every word. 

Maybe it was the age difference or maybe the fact that Asuma didn't need to be 600 steps ahead of the teen to know exactly how this goes.

*

“Ever planned on replying to my voicemail?”

“No..”

“Hm?!” Asuma growled as his tight yet gentle grip tightened even more.

“N-no..because..your invitation implied it'll be over once I agree to meet you..and-”

“And?” The Sensei sank in like a big white shark, kissing his baby on that thin fair neck, sucking on his favourite spot.

“And...awh...a-” The boy was useless at the moment, so weak and almost nervous..overemotional.. His body moving into the touch, his mind on the wooden bench, sitting this one out. 

"Open your mouth...yeah..Continue with the thrusting..like a good little boy.."

"Mh.." Shikamaru blushed so hotly, being told to keep fucking into the hand holding his cock while Asuma stared right at him, it was almost too much right now..

The Sensei put his fingers inside that hot little mouth-

"Suck, boy."

The teen started sucking on the thick fingers, the small but full soft lips pressed around the manly digits in his mouth and Shika closed his eyes while he moved his head back and forth taking the fingers in and as far as his gag reflex allowed.

"That's it...this is also mine..I best never hear about it being kissed by another..or I'll fuck their spit out of our mouth, boy..” Asuma was referring to fucking Papa Shikaku and Genma..

“Yea..You're Daddy’s boy alright..You love sucking on Daddy..Isn't that right Shika?.. You love being **penetrated** by your Sensei don't you, Nara?..”

“M-mh-a” Shikamaru whimpered at the dirty remarks..

Asuma tore of all of sudden, startled by some loud banging outside the gym area.. _!Fuck!.._

“Lets go, we're goin' home.”

“Like-ah..ahm..this?..” Shikamaru swallowed, feeling a bit too relaxed and hard to even stand up.

“I'll finish you off in my car..Come on, move it, kid.. Don't want us to have to explain shit to anyone..Let’s go”

"Uhn-" Shikamaru wiped his little mouth from the drool and that extra drool for 'getting finished in the car'.

The two walked out of the gym through the emergency exit, running in the rain straight to Asuma’s car. The Sensei slammed the boy against the car door, taking those legs up and around his waist, he kissed Shikamaru for a brief moment in the rain.

A powerful moment, a quick spontaneous moment..one of the special ones. He then got the teen in the car being well aware someone could see them, that and the fact that Shika already got wet once today..or twice..if we’re counting the…

“Um-I-” Shika wasn’t sure how to get back to **them** -

“Shh- Just take these off, yeah-” Asuma worked quickly, taking off the wet shorts, 

“Comfy?” Asuma looked at the little face, small droplets of rain glistening, all hazy and expectant.

“Uh-n.” Shikamaru nodded, then watched those big soft lips of his Sensei make his hard cock disappear and feel all wet, but this time it sent the teen to places he’s been missing. Asuma moved his head so proficiently, keeping the suction all nice and tight, working his tongue on those sensitive parts.

Shika’s little fingers ran through Sensei’s styled up locks, through the nice smelling hair wax coating those shiny spikes. 

“Mghh” Asuma growled. He wanted that little shy hand to pull on his hair roughly, force his face all the way to the base, forcing him to swallow that pretty cock all the way down his experienced throat. He wanted the teen to demand his service, _Daddy has neglected you, hmm? Make Daddy do his job, baby- Make him work a double shift at your special place-_ but the teen was all emotional-

“A-missed-y-yeah-”

“Mhh-yeah?” Asuma broke off the blow job to smirk at the kid. _No shit, I almost died without you, kid.._

“Please..don't..leave me again..It hurt..” Shikamaru pulled a sad little pleading face, pleading for Daddy to understand he’s just a dumb kid.

Asuma leaned up and palmed the little hot face- “I know baby..I’m here, okay?..No more stupid games..Daddy will take care of you-” 

Asuma took the teen, pushing his tongue in slowly, Shikamaru shivered, allowing Daddy in. The Sensei stroked him softly while they kissed in the back of his car, the rain dancing on the roof, Asuma began stroking faster, a bit tighter, especially around the sensitive tip, making Shikamaru breathe erratically into his mouth-

“m-M-g’na-h”

“Yeah, Shika..Come, baby” Asuma kissed him quickly, all over his mouth, hungrily, many wet sloppy kisses all over those soft pink lips-

“H-aa-ah-S’mm-aah-” Shika shot his load over Asuma’s gentle grip and his gym top, the Sensei smiled at that, so satisfied with the sight, as if pleased he still had it..the way to make the boy cum in just a few strokes. Cocky. 

“Yeaah, my baby- Oh, you’re so fuckin’ pretty for me, Oh, Shika-” ***kiss* “** Fuck, look at ya..So beautiful-” ***kiss*** .. “You like cummin’ on Daddy?” ***kiss***

“Do-hon’t!” The teen laughed out and tried to hide his face, all shy.

**“** Huh?” ***kiss*** “..In his car?” ***kiss* “** Instead of school?” ***kiss* “** Naughty boy..Making a mess on your Sensei’s back seats? Hmm?” 

“Ahahhah-Staa-aahppp-”

Asuma turned the sweet shower of kisses into a torturous tickling break.

“Make me, then.” The Sensei said nonchalantly, tickling the little satisfied body.

“Hm? Gonna make me stop, Shika?..”

“Ahn-a-Love you-” Shikamaru looked up, his gleamy eyes sparkled when Asuma returned the affectionate gaze.

“Love you too, baby. More than you know.” Asuma kissed those lips once more, not even million kisses were going to make up for the past month, but it was helping for now. 

“Put this on, you're shiverin’, y’know if you get ill, I am gonna keep you in my bed for days.” 

“M-I..see that as a win..” Shika smirked and so did his older lover.

“Thank you.” The teen let Asuma put his massive hoodie on him, well it looked massive on him, with all that iron pumpin’ instead of fuckin’, Asuma was beginning to look inhumanly shredded-

_Uh, did he get even more ripped while I haven’t been around??? Are muscles even meant to look this way??? He could squeeze me to death, hm..I think I’d like that-_

The two then cuddled for a moment, then they went to the front seats.

*

"You're staying tonight.."

"Mm.. Can't.."

"Shut it.. I said you're staying, kid"..Asuma gripped Shika’s thigh up high, almost at his crotch then put his palm back on the steering wheel..

"-ha-ayy really can't.. I want to, but..can't."

"How come, hm?..Scared I ran out of your favourite snacks?.." Asuma grinned.."Or that there won't be time for snacks?-"

"Mh..no.." Shikamaru smirked, looking away. He wanted to fuck Daddy so hard..get Asuma's thick cock between his inner thigs and have it stay there all evening. 

"That reminds me..We need to go shopping..also.. I need to get you some new PJ’s.."

"What happened to my old ones, Sensei?.. Did they burn?”

"Mm-maybe?"

"Hahah..Maaan..You were so rid of me.."

"It's not like you made anything clearer these past few weeks..I wasn't sure what was gonna be.." Asuma brought some realness into the talk.

"Well.. I still can't stay.."

"Okay?.. Gonna tell me why?.."

"Ugh." The teen sulked. 

"Papa grounded me for drinking the other night.."

"Nice..Very unexpected too.." Asuma snorted.

"Whateveeer…"

"I think Papa will have to excuse us this one night..We have some..talks and..things to do.." the Sensei smiled while changing the gear. 

"Uh, Asuma..I.."

"What?.."

"I don't wanna-..I mean-..Papa has been a bit..I don't know..I think it's best if I don't...as soon as the grounding is over I'll stay..okay?.."

"Whoa..Well, that's a new attitude…..Okay, sure.. I can appreciate that.". Asuma grinned at the responsible tone.. _interesting_..

"Well if you **cannot** be staying, I'm at least keeping you for as long as school runs since I'm your Sensei and all that..it's all within my power..my sole prerogative." 

Asuma winked at the teen, as a Sensei he might not have that many prerogatives, but as his man, he’d have quite a few.. _I'll tell you all about those later, kid.._

"Hah..okay?..Soo..the mall?.."

"Yep.." Asuma pressed on the gas pedal, accelerating, although the teen was about to accelerate this conversation his own way..

"Have you uhm.... While..we were not together..Have you been with someone?.."

Asuma blinked. _Here we go.._

"Uh..no..I have not. You?..More fun with Papa?.." The Sensei grazed.

"Uhm….Well.."

"Ah?..Reeally?.." Asuma wasn't in the mental state, nor had the power to reignite the weeks-old shit drama they **just** managed to put a neat nice bow on and put it away..

"I.. I think we said goodbye…"

"How's that?.." The Sensei was trying **very** hard.

"I don't know..it felt that way...um.. Papa cried.." Shikamaru bit his lip, giving a little chuckle to ease his nerves, even thinking about that situation made him feel just so out of sorts. _.Papa..._

"Shit.. That bad, huh?.."

"Yeaaaah..It was..intense.."

"Bet it was…..So..That's done then?.."

"Yes..it's ..Done..Besides, he's been acting so weird. That's why I don't really wanna push him...I mean the following day he told me he went to speak with you while I slept, but wouldn't say what about-?"

'I ain't saying either, kid.."

"I figured that much..You two..eh..anyway.. Then he told me to get my shit together ‘cuz he's too old for this..heh.."

"Well, he's not wrong..heh..I’m sure your dad has had his share of this type of-"

“I wouldn't know..Papa never talks about such **things** with me..”

“That’s alright, we can talk about our **things** together..” Asuma smiled, feeling like they're re-bonding in this very moment. 

Shikamaru looked to the side, he smiled a bit too, placing his hand sheepishly over Asuma's on the gear knob.

Asuma swiftly removed his hand, brought the teen’s on the gear knob and pressed his over the top, securing it, right there..Shika liked the dominant little gesture, _right under Daddy..right where he wanted to be._

"So..What colour PJ's do you want?..Pink?.." Asuma wanted to move on with the convo and with their lives.

"If it pleases you, Sensei." The teen smirked, giving Asuma a sexy gaze..

"Oh?.. Well, that's new..All about pleasing, huh?" Asuma smiled to himself. He needed to get them home..and get them both pleased.. _yes..pleasing is what they needed now.._

*

After the mall stop, where Asuma bought about half the mall just to compensate for weeks of the teen’s absence in his wallet. The thing was, the Sensei loved buying shit for the teen, all kinds, clothes, games, food, anything, he just really got off of taking care of the boy. Some kind of Sugar Daddy kink of his own, maybe ‘cuz he never got that kind of treatment, Hiruzen was way too strict and way too hard on him….

So when they finally got to his apartment with about a ton of bags, Asuma was using all his power to not just throw the bags to the side and rip into that naughty hole, those needy breathy moans in the back of his car while he sucked Shikamaru off, those little fair fingers in his hair, still feeling them, still driving him crazy. 

The Sensei needed to speak to his student..About them..About the office incident, about the stitched up cut on Shika's little hand.. but for now he just wanted to please the boy’s body...Let him live for now..Make him relaxed and take care of him..Undress him and put on the new PJ’s, tuck him in..Watch a movie until the gloomy weather outside makes them fall asleep together..Just like the old times. _.Just like back when you loved me._.

  
Then he could lay down the **new rules**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
